Secret Défense
by Momotigre
Summary: Alors que Clary vit à New-York avec son petit ami Simon et sa fille Octavia, elle reçoit un appel de Jace qui lui apprend la mort de sa mère. Elle se rend donc à Idris pour un dernier adieu, ville qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais revoir. Où des souvenirs et des secrets qu'elle aurait préféré garder secret referont surface...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous**

 **Une nouvelle petite histoire, qui j'espère vous plaira !**

 **Les chapitres ne seront pas forcément long, et je pense qu'il y en aura aux alentours de 15, mais pas encore certaine.**

 **Voilà, alors je vais vous laisser lire**

 **A tout de suite**

* * *

Clary marchait rapidement dans les rues de New-York pour rejoindre la galerie d'art. Elle était déjà en retard et ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Mais la ville semblait s'être liguée contre elle : Tous les feux semblaient rouges, les piétons ne cessaient de lui barrer le chemin, sans compter le talon de sa chaussure qui s'était cassé. Marchant donc à pied nu, Clarissa Frey maudissait déjà cette journée qui avait à peine commencée.

Et la journée ne semblait pas du tout s'améliorer. Personne ou presque ne passait à la galerie et Clary ne se dit que si cela continuait encore, il lui faudrait bientôt se débrouiller autrement pour gagner sa vie… Les gens ne semblaient plus intéressés par l'art depuis quelques mois, durant lequel Clary avait eu beaucoup de mal à boucler ses fins de mois.

En poussant un soupir, Clarissa raccompagna deux clients potentiels qui « _avaient besoin de temps pour prendre une décision ! »_

\- Au revoir, et bonne journée, leur dit-elle en souriant faussement.

Une fois la porte fermée, Clary s'appuya contre la vitre et ferma les yeux un moment. Heureusement, la soirée s'annonçait meilleure que la journée !

Du haut de ses 24 ans, Clarissa était déjà une petite célébrité dans le monde de la peinture, don qu'elle tenait de sa mère, Jocelyne, qui n'avait malheureusement pas pu réaliser son rêve de devenir artiste peintre. La fille avait donc repris le rêve de sa mère et l'avait accompli de manière incroyable, jusqu'à devenir l'une des vedettes du moment. Le seul problème était qu'en raison de la crise, les gens préféraient s'offrir d'autres choses que des toiles, aussi belles soit elles !

Les minutes défilaient si lentement que Clary se demanda si un complot n'avait pas été lancé contre elle pour l'empêcher d'être parfaitement heureuse aujourd'hui. Pourtant, il s'agissait d'un jour particulièrement important pour elle ! Elle seule ? Non. Pour Simon aussi.

Ils fêtaient leur 5 ans en tant que couple et avait prévu un petit dîner romantique chez eux, dans leur appartement sur Brooklyn.

Autant dire qu'elle allait enfin passer une bonne soirée en compagnie de son amoureux, une soirée qui lui ferait oublier sa mauvaise humeur chronique qui la tenait depuis déjà quelques semaines. Ce soir-là, promis, elle oublierait tout, ses problèmes d'argent, toutes ses inquiétudes pour se concentrer exclusivement sur son couple. Elle devait bien ça à Simon.

Il avait tant fait pour elle ! Il était le pilier qui la maintenait envie, celui qui lui avait fait revivre après tant de mois difficile.

En secouant la tête, Clary effaça les pensées négatives. Il était déjà 4 heures, il était tant de fermer, d'autant plus qu'elle devait aller chercher Octavia.

Abandonnant l'idée de devoir marcher encore une fois à pied nu, elle appela un taxi, sans trop se soucier du prix que ça allait lui coûter. Elle achèterait sa nourriture en solde, voilà tout. De toute façon, elle était déjà en retard, et si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle n'arriverait pas à l'heure. Le taxi restait donc l'option optimale.

Le trajet lui prit 15 minutes, et lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'école, elle sut que, une fois de plus, elle était vraiment trop en retard. Plus personne n'attendait dans la cour. Elle sortit donc du taxi en payant rapidement et courra presque pour rejoindre la classe.

Dedans se trouvait une petite fille d'environ 6 ans, ainsi que sa maîtresse, Raven.

\- Maman, s'écria la petite fille blonde, aux longs cheveux bouclés.

Elle courut jusqu'à Clary pour se jeter dans les bras. Celle-ci se baissa et récupéra sa fille, sentant la bonne odeur qui émanait de la petite fille.

\- Bonjour ma chérie, désolée pour le retard, dit-elle à la maîtresse.

\- Pas de soucis, je devais rester de toute façon, pour préparer la leçon de demain, répondit-elle en souriant. Elle avait l'habitude des retards de Clary, ce n'était pas la première fois, et certainement pas la dernière.

Après l'avoir saluée, Clary sortit en tenant la main d'Octavia. L'école se trouvant à 5 minutes de leur habitation, les deux marchèrent gaiement pour rejoindre leur maison. Octavia pépilla sans s'arrêter, racontant sa journée dans les moindres détails.

\- Et Valentin, il m'a donné sa récré. C'est gentil, tu ne trouves pas ?

Clary sourit en voyant le visage de sa fille s'éclairer, comme c'était toujours le cas quand elle parlait de Valentin.

\- Tu te souviens que ce soir, c'est tonton Magnus qui s'occupe de toi ?

\- Oui, parce que toi et papa, vous allez manger ensemble tous les deux en m'abandonnant, répondit la petite, faussement triste.

\- Mais tu sais bien que Magnus me désobéit toujours en t'offrant pleins de bonbons, alors je pense que tu t'amuseras bien mieux avec lui que avec nous deux

En arrivant devant l'immeuble, Octavia monta les escaliers en trombe et ouvrit la porte en criant « Papa ! »

Simon sortit de la cuisine, une serviette dans la main, une assiette dans l'autre. Il posa tout ça parterre et ouvrit grand les bras pour accueillir la petite fille qui s'y jeta de toutes ses forces, pour la faire tournoyer. Octavia manqua de s'étrangler tant elle riait.

Clary observait la scène de loin, en enlevant ses chaussures (et les mettant à la poubelle). Oui, Simon était vraiment un père formidable !

\- Bonjour ma chérie, dit-il en souriant, après avoir posé la fillette à terre, qui courut précipitamment jusqu'à sa chambre sans demander son reste.

Simon s'approcha pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

\- Salut toi, dit-elle en ronronnant. Je file me préparer pour ce soir. À quelle heure as-tu réservé le restaurant ?

\- 19h30. Mais tu sais qu'on doit partir assez en avance ? Il risque d'y avoir du monde sur la route.

À 18h45 précisément, Clary était prête. Elle avait enfilé une robe en dentelle noire, qui lui arrivait un peu en dessus des genoux et lâché ses longs cheveux roux qui tombaient en boucle le long de son dos. Quant à Simon, il avait mis un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Il était beau à tomber par terre !

Magnus arriva peu après. Il était l'ami du couple depuis environs 3 ans et gardait souvent la petite lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin. Il répétait souvent que s'était une corvée, mais Clary savait qu'en réalité, il était tombé fou amoureux de la petite fille blonde aux yeux clairs.

\- Salut princesse, dit-il en embrassant la petite tête blonde qui courrait vers lui. Vous rentrez à quelle heure ? demanda-t-il à l'intention de Simon.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, vers minuit, une heure du matin au plus tard.

\- Soyez sage, recommanda Clary, tant à sa fille que à Magnus. Et ne la bourre pas de bonbons !

Elle embrassa rapidement Octavia et alla rejoindre Simon qui allait chercher la voiture.

Le restaurant était bondé, mais le serveur leur avait trouvé une petite place, dans un endroit plus calme, assez intime.

Clary observa Simon et se demanda encore une fois, comment elle avait fait pour avoir autant de chance. L'avoir trouvé était sa plus grande bénédiction, elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait fait autrement !

 _Clary regardait la toile de Picasso, étudia les couleurs qui en émanaient. Tout cela était magnifique ! SI seulement elle pouvait avoir autant de talent que lui, si seulement…_

 _En se retournant, elle percuta un homme, qui fit tomber son verre sur elle, l'aspergeant par la même occasion._

 _Clary regarda sa robe blanche, toute tâchée et leva les yeux vers l'inconnu._

 _Pas un homme, un garçon ! À peu près le même âge qu'elle, qui la regardait fixement. Elle se sentit rougir immédiatement !_

 _\- Oh, eu… pardon, je m'excuse, je ne t'avais pas vu… bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant encore d'avantage._

 _\- Ce ne serait pas plutôt à moi de m'excuser, demanda-t-il doucement en souriant. Après tout, c'est moi qui t'ai renversé mon verre dessus !_

 _\- Je, oui, enfin non. Enfin, tu as peut-être raison._

 _Dieu qu'elle devait paraître ridicule ! Le garçon rit en passant la main dans ses cheveux blonds cuivrés._

 _\- Faisons un deal : je te pardonne si tu me pardonnes. Ça te va ?_

 _\- D'accord, acquiesça Clary en lui serrant la main qu'il tendait._

 _Ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée à discuter ensemble._

 _Clary avait appris qu'il s'appelait Jace Wieland, qu'il habitait non loin de chez lui, qu'il venait de déménager avec son père. Ils découvrirent avec amusement qu'ils étaient dans le même collège, sans qu'ils se soient déjà croisés auparavant._

 _\- C'est bizarre que tu ne m'aies jamais remarqué, avec ma beauté surnaturelle, dit-il la charriant, la bousculant de l'épaule._

 _\- Désolée, mais si ça ne fait que trois semaines que tu es en ville, ton charme n'a pas encore dû faire effet._

 _Elle-même s'étonnait. Elle flirtait avec lui de façon ouverte et ça ne la dérangeai pas. Lui non plus apparemment. Mais elle avait beau avoir 16 ans, tout cela restait encore nouveau._

 _Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous en cours. Et depuis ce jour, se virent à chaque instant de libre, simplement pour le plaisir d'être ensemble._

 _Lentement mais sûrement, Clary sentit qu'elle tombait amoureuse de lui. Tout semblait si simple quand elle était avec Jace ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, tout était naturel. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle en était sûre, il ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Isabelle, sa meilleure amie, lui avait dit avoir surpris des regards qui ne laissaient aucuns doutes quant à ses sentiments._

 _Leur histoire commença environs deux mois après leur rencontre. Ils marchaient ensemble dans la forêt qui bordait leur ville, quand tout à coup, Clary trébucha sur une branche morte et manqua de s'étaler à terre si Jace ne l'avait pas rattrapée. Mais au lieu de simplement la relever, il l'attira à lui et, collant son corps contre le sien, l'embrassa._

 _Bien qu'elle n'ait pas l'habitude des baisers – elle en avait partagé bien peu – Clary était sûre qu'il embrassait merveilleusement bien. Son cœur s'affola, ses oreilles se mirent à siffler, mais jamais elle ne s'était sentie mieux qu'à cet instant._

 _Ils restèrent ainsi, puis ne pouvant respirer, s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, tout en continuant à se regarder dans les yeux._

 _L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, quand enfin, ils repartirent de la forêt, après avoir passé des heures dans les bras de l'autre, simplement heureux d'être ensemble. Alors que Jace la ramenait jusqu'à chez elle, il lui caressa la joue, remettant une mèche rebelle derrière la joue. Jamais Clary ne l'avait vu plus souriant qu'à cet instant, ni plus beau._

 _\- Est-ce que ça te dirait de…_

 _Il ne finit pas sa phrase, soudain gêné. Clary rit doucement avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres._

 _\- J'aimerai beaucoup sortir avec toi, compléta-t-elle, ses lèvres à un millimètre des siennes._

 _Jace sourit et brisa la distance qui les séparait pour l'embrasser à nouveau._

* * *

 **Hé voilà.**

 **Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Je sais bien que le chapitre n'est pas très long, mais j'avais besoin de mettre en place l'histoire.**

 **Et dans le prochain chapitre, Je vous parlerai de Jace, de ce qu'il est devenu après toutes ces années.**

 **Bon, j'imagine qu'on peut déjà commencer à deviner l'intrigue principale, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sera pas aussi évident (en tout cas j'espère) que vous le croyez !**

 **Lâcher les comm's !**

 **A bientôt j'espère pour la suite**

 **Bye Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou à tous !**

 **Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Voici le deuxième chapitre, concernant Jace, dont vous allez enfin (!) avoir des nouvelles. A partir de ce moment, ce sera toujours comme ça, un chapitre Clary et un chapitre Jace, et normalement pareil pour les flash-back.**

 **Je vous rassure aussi, si vous ne comprenez pas tout, c'est tout à fait normal, c'était mon but. Tout devrait s'éclaircir dans les prochains chapitres, enfin j'espère.**

 **Voilà, je vais vous laisser lire et je vous retrouve en bas**

 **A +**

* * *

Jace se réveilla soudain, la chaleur le faisant suffoquer et l'empêchant de se reposer convenablement. À ses côtés, Aline dormait profondément, la couverture avait glissé à terre et ne reposait plus sur elle. Encore une fois, elle avait piqué toutes les couvertures ! Mais ce jour-là, la chaleur était telle que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Mais la maison était neuve – ils venaient d'emménager – et ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé comment refroidir les pièces. La canicule faisant rage depuis plusieurs jours, ni lui ni Aline n'avait eu le courage de terminer de défaire leurs affaires, si bien que des cartons traînaient encore dans toutes les pièces de leur nouvel appartement de 125 m2.

En regardant le réveil, Jace vit qu'il était déjà 6h25. Il allait de toute façon devoir se lever, et il ne supportait plus la chaleur qui le transperçait de toute part. Se levant donc, il alla jusqu'à la salle de bain, où il prit une longue douche fraîche qui le réveilla bien mieux qu'un simple réveil !

En se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il vit que la lumière était déjà allumée, et qu'une bonne odeur de pain grillé s'en échappait. Ainsi, Aline s'était quand même réveillée, et elle lui avait préparé son petit déjeuner. Il aurait dû en ressentir de la joie, être heureux d'avoir une compagne aussi prévenante, mais en réalité, il ressentit une vague de colère s'emparer de lui : à 25 ans, il était largement capable de se faire à manger tout seul ! Il n'avait aucun besoin qu'on le materne, or depuis qu'il sortait avec Aline – soit environs 2 ans – Il n'avait pas réussi à se sortir de ce schéma qu'ils avaient construit au début de leur relation, après un accident de voiture qui lui avait obligé à garder le lit pendant des semaines, et où Aline s'était occupée exclusivement de lui. Mais il voulait à présent retrouver un semblant d'autonomie, sans toutefois réussir à le faire comprendre à sa petite amie, qui s'obstinait à le materner.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Aline, au contraire. Mais quelque chose manquait à leur relation, et plus les semaines passaient, plus Jace en avait marre. Pourtant, sans trop comprendre comment elle avait fait pour qu'il finisse par accepter, ils avaient emménagé ensemble la semaine dernière. Et même si cela ne faisait que 6 jours qu'ils vivaient tous les deux, Jace le regrettait déjà. Mais il ne savait pas comment revenir en arrière sans la blesser.

À vrai dire, aucune de ses petites amies n'avaient réussi à complètement le faire chavirer, pas depuis…

Non, il ne voulait pas penser au passé. Le futur était devant lui, en la personne d'Aline, et il était certain que s'il faisait un effort, les choses pourraient s'améliorer !

Il entra donc en souriant dans la pièce pour déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Aline qui rougit de plaisir.

\- Je t'ai fait des toasts. Tu aimerais quoi dessus ?

\- Beurre et confiture, s'il te plait. Je vais préparer le café, dit-il en se levant.

\- Mais non, tu es déjà assis, laisse-moi faire, s'écria Aline en se précipitant vers la machine à café pour la mettre en marche.

\- Calme-toi chérie. Je ne suis pas en sucre, je suis capable de faire les choses par moi-même, tu sais ?

Il se leva pour l'enlacer et l'embrassa dans le cou. Ils n'eurent finalement pas le temps de manger leur petit-déjeuner…

En allant au travail, Jace chantonnait sur l'air qu'il entendait à la radio. C'était une bonne journée, qui avait finalement mieux commencé qu'il n'aurait cru. En arrivant à l'hôpital, il se dit que malgré tout, il était quand même chanceux !

La journée passa à une allure ahurissante, les patients à soigner ne semblaient pas disposés à cesser d'arriver en masse, mais c'était une bonne chose, empêchant Jace de penser à autre chose qu'à son boulot. Et lorsque la fin de la journée arriva, il fut étonné qu'elle se soit déjà terminée.

 _Cela faisait 6 mois qu'ils filaient le parfait amour. Jamais Jace n'avait rencontré une fille comme elle, aussi belle, aussi drôle, qu'il aimait autant._

 _Il en avait eu des filles, mais elles n'avaient jamais fait chavirer son cœur comme Clary le faisait maintenant depuis si longtemps. Et si on lui avait dit que lui, le dragueur compulsif qui ne supportait pas les engagements, puissent se sentir bien exclusivement quand Clary se trouvait près de lui, il aurait ri au nez de cette personne. Mais pourtant c'était la vérité._

 _Tout s'était déroulé comme dans un rêve. Les premiers jours, ils avaient tous les deux étaient un peu gêné, ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter, puis tout était devenu plus simple. Ils se voyaient presque tous les jours, et passaient de nombreuses heures à s'écrire chaque soir._

 _Même Alec, le meilleur ami de Jace – et accessoirement le frère d'Isabelle, la meilleure amie de Clary- disait voir la différence dans les yeux de ses amis. Apparemment, et toujours selon l'avis d'Alec, il était aussi devenu moins chiant. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils se voyaient souvent tous les 4, formant un groupe d'amis soudé, mais surtout solidaire._

 _Et sa relation avec Clary n'avait pas changée au fil des mois, comme il l'avait craint au début. Au contraire, il ressentait toujours les mêmes battements de cœur à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, il la trouvait de plus en plus belle. En fait, il avait l'impression de retomber amoureux d'elle à chaque fois qu'il la voyait._

 _Ce jour-là, ils devaient fêter leur 6 mois ensemble. Jace avait préparé sa surprise pendant des mois_

 _\- Ou est-ce que tu m'emmène, bougonna Clary, qui avait les yeux bandés et que Jace menait par le bras._

 _\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est une surprise._

 _Ils marchèrent environs 5 minutes, juste en riant ensemble, avant que Jace ne la stoppe et lui enlève le bandeau._

 _Il attendit, nerveux, sa réaction. Et Clary prit son temps, ce qui le rendait encore plus stressé._

 _\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il finalement_

 _Clary se retourna vers lui, un éclatant sourire sur sa bouche, et se jeta dans ses bras._

 _\- Je l'adore. Tu l'as fait tout seul ?_

 _Ils rirent et entrèrent dans la petite cabane en bois que Jace avait construite de ses mains pendant des mois entier. À l'intérieur, Clary découvrit un petit pic Nic, ainsi qu'un matelas pour s'assoir._

 _\- Je me suis dit que ce serait plus confortable, dit Jace en guise d'explication._

 _Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien, riant et se lançant des coups d'œil à la dérobée._

 _Finalement, Jace prit son courage à deux mains et, lorsqu'ils eurent finit de manger, il se rapprocha de Clary pour l'embrasser dans le cou._

 _\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il_

 _C'était la première fois qu'il le disait, que ce soit à Clary ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui souffler la même chose._

 _Leur baiser commençait à devenir de plus en plus torride et Jace sentait qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle de lui-même._

 _\- Arrête Clary. Sinon je ne réponds plus de mes actes, lui dit-il en la regardant tendrement._

 _Mais, ne l'écoutant pas du tout, elle recommença à l'embrasser de plus belle._

 _\- Clary, gémit-il. Est-ce que tu m'as entendu ?_

 _\- Je t'ai entendu. Et tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche. Perd le contrôle, ça m'est complètement égal._

 _Il stoppa net dans leur baiser et la regarda, ahuri. Était-il bien sûr d'avoir entendu ou avait-il mal compris ?_

 _\- Clary, qu'est-ce que…_

 _\- Je t'aime Jace, l'interrompit-elle. Je t'avais dit que je voulais attendre. Hé bien j'ai assez attendu._

 _Il n'en fallut pas plus à Jace pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il bascula, Clary dans ses bras, sur le matelas, de façon à ce qu'elle se trouve à califourchon sur lui. Elle lui enleva son t-shirt, avant de déboutonner les boutons qui fermaient sa robe par le devant._

 _Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, Clary enroulée autour de lui, Jace se dit qu'il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux._

Le soir, il alla retrouver Aline à la maison, et ils mangèrent devant la télé, tous les deux enlacés, lorsque la sonnette retentit.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda Aline en regardant Jace avec une mine interrogative.

\- Non, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ne bouge pas, je vais voir.

Il se leva rapidement et alla ouvrir la porte.

À l'entrée se trouvait un homme, les yeux rougis par des pleurs, les épaules courbées.

\- Luke ! s'exclama Jace en reconnaissant l'homme.

Celui-ci s'écroula dans ses bras en pleurant. Les deux hommes tombèrent à terre, le bruit alertant Aline qui arriva en courant.

\- Au mon dieu, s'écria-t-elle en voyant le spectacle, avant d'accourir pour aider Jace à porter Luke à l'intérieur.

Une fois installé sur le canapé, une couverture sur les épaules, Jace demanda à Aline d'aller faire du café, ce qu'elle fit sans broncher.

\- Luke, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Jocelyne… Jocelyne, bégaya l'homme, le regard fou.

Bien-sûr, Jace savait qui était Luke et Jocelyne, mais il préférait ne rien avoir à faire avec cette famille, c'était encore douloureux, malgré les années.

Mais en voyant Luke dans cet état, il sut qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le renvoyer d'où il venait. Il devait découvrir ce qui se passait.

\- Dit-moi ce qui se passe, tu verras, ça te fera du bien.

\- Elle… elle est morte.

Puis il explosa encore une fois en sanglot.

Jace lança un regard à Aline, la peur au ventre.

* * *

 **Hé voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre.**

 **Je sais qu'on a pas encore retrouvé le couple, du moins pas en ¨vrai", mais il fallait que je pose l'histoire.**

 **Je vous préviens tout de suite aussi, les chapitres feront à peu près tous cette taille, peut-être un poil plus long. Et si tout va bien, il devrait y en avoir 15, 16 maximum.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, et que vous aimerez l'histoire. Pour cette histoire, je posterai les lundis et les vendredis, en tout cas au début.**

 **Bonne fin de journée et à tout bientôt. Je vous fait des bisous**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Naema :** hahah, je vais te laisser découvrir la suite, tu devrais avoir les réponses un peu plus tard, mais je n'en dis pas plus, histoire de laisser un peu de suspens ;) En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite de plaira et sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Je te fais des bisous


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut,**

 **On est déjà au troisième chapitre, vous vous en rendez compte !**

 **Un chapitre relativement important, puisque c'est la première fois qu'ils vont se reparler - en tout cas par téléphone -**

 **Je vais vous avouer que j'ai été particulièrement émue en écrivant un passage, pendant le flash-back, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux et je vous assure qu'en général, je ne pleure pas facilement quand je lis des livres - encore moins quand j'écris.**

 **Bref, j'espère que j'aurais réussi à vous faire passer ce sentiment - un sentiment heureux normalement, peut-être mélancolique - et que vous aimerez tout ça !**

* * *

Le dîner s'était merveilleusement bien passé, les plats étaient délicieux et le vin avait coulé. Tout allait pour le mieux, le soir tombait doucement sur eux, une pluie d'étoile filait au-dessus de leur tête.

Simon regardait Clary comme si elle était une pure merveille, comme s'il la redécouvrait encore et encore et elle se sentait rougir à chacun de ses regards. Ils ressemblaient à deux adolescents qui sortaient ensemble pour la première fois mais cela ne semblait absolument pas les déranger.

\- Tu as aimé le vin ? demanda Simon en souriant.

\- Il était délicieux. Comme toute cette soirée. Je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu être meilleure, sourit Clary en lui prenant la main.

Simon la regarda en rougissant, un peu gêné. Il semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose, sans oser lui avouer.

\- Simon, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, dit-elle doucement en pressant ses doigts des siens.

\- Je… Je sais peut-être comment la rendre encore meilleure, dit-il finalement, en la regardant dans les yeux

Clary lui lança un regard interrogateur, sans oser se demander ce qu'il n'osait lui dire. Et si ?

\- Cela fait un moment que cette idée me trotte dans la tête mais je ne savais pas comment tu allais le prendre. Mais, je crois que c'est la meilleure solution pour nous tous, alors je vais me lancer…

\- Simon, commença-t-elle.

Mais il ne la laissa pas terminer et se pencha vers elle pour lui mettre un doigt devant les lèvres, lui intimant ainsi de le laisser terminer.

\- Laisse-moi finir. Tu commenteras après. Il inspira un grand coup puis se lança : tu sais que j'aime Octavia comme ma fille et je crois l'avoir prouvé plus d'une fois.

Clary fronça les sourcils, elle ne s'attendait pas à une demande formulée ainsi, mais lui fit signe de continuer.

\- Je crois qu'il serait temps qu'elle porte mon nom, tu ne crois pas ? Ce serait sûrement plus simple pour tout le monde, et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose – non que je veuille que ça arrive, ne te méprends pas – je pourrais la prendre à ma charge. Mais, je sais aussi que ce serait un grand changement, alors je voulais te laisser le temps de digérer tout ça, je ne voulais pas te demander…

Cette fois, ce fut Clary qui l'interrompit d'un geste avant de le regarder dans les yeux et de susurrer :

\- Alors demande !

Simon inspira une fois, puis la fixa de son regard, un sourire éclatant sur ses lèvres.

\- Je voudrais adopter Octavia.

Clary le regarda surprise. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, tant elle s'attendait à une demande en mariage et ne sut que répondre.

\- Simon, je… Wahou… Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, bafouilla-t-elle. Je m'attendais à autre chose.

-A quoi t'attendais-tu, demanda-t-il surpris.

Puis, il sembla comprendre et laissa échapper un « oh » en rougissant. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les deux mains.

\- Tu pensais que j'allais te demander de devenir ma femme ?

Clary se mit à rougir. La discussion avait pris un tournant franchement gênant pour elle

\- Clary, je te promets qu'un jour je te ferais ma demande. Mais pas comme ça, je sais quand même que les femmes veulent des demandes très romantiques, et cette soirée n'est pas la soirée idéale je trouve. À moins que ce soit ce que tu désires maintenant ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil interrogateur

Clary se pencha vers autant qu'il lui était possible de le faire et planta un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, mais je vais te laisser le temps de peaufiner cette demande pour qu'elle me surprenne vraiment. Et tu sais à quel point je suis difficile.

\- Tu ne seras pas déçue, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Alors que penses-tu de mon autre proposition ?

Clary soupira. Bien-sûr, elle y avait déjà pensé, Simon faisait partie de la vie de sa fille depuis pratiquement sa naissance, mais quelque chose la dérangeait dans cette proposition sans qu'elle sache vraiment ce dont il s'agissait.

Mais en même temps, il était logique d'officialiser les choses, après tout, pour Octavia, Simon était son père biologique même si elle ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Ils avaient ensemble décidé de ne jamais lui dire que Simon n'était pas son père, même si Clary savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais comment faire autrement ? Elle ne pourrait tout simplement jamais avouer la vérité à sa fille concernant son père biologique. Jamais, même si sa propre vie était en danger !

Mais Simon s'impatientait et elle devait trouver une excuse valable en attendant de trouver la véritable raison.

\- J'y ai pensé aussi. Mais pas tout de suite. Si tu deviens son père, elle prendra ton nom et il n'est pas question qu'elle ne porte pas le même nom que moi, même si cela ne dure que quelque mois ! Hasarda-t-elle finalement.

Mais Simon n'était pas dupe. Il avait deviné que ce n'était pas raison principale, bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement ce qui clochait. Pourtant, il choisit de se taire.

\- Alors, je dois d'abord épouser la mère pour avoir la fille, c'est ça ? Plaisanta-t-il.

\- C'est ça, sourit Clary

\- Aïe, cruel dilemme !

Elle lui lança un bout de pain.

\- Ne deviens pas violente,. Je reviens tout de suite, dit-il en se levant.

Il lui planta un baiser sur la tête avant d'aller à l'intérieur du restaurant.

Restée seule sur la terrasse, Clary sirota son vin en laissant dériver ses pensées. Elle pensait à Simon, à sa proposition. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui empêchait d'accepter ? Simon avait été plus que génial avec Octavia, il aurait volontiers donné sa vie pour elle et c'était tout ce qu'une mère demandait pour son enfant, non ?

Mais en même temps, l'image trouble du véritable père d'Octavia volait encore autour d'elle. Clary n'avait jamais réussi à chasser cette image, malgré tous ses efforts. Sans doute le poids de la culpabilité qui lui empêchait de tourner la page. Après des années de colère, celle-ci s'en était allée, ne laissant plus que des regrets et des doutes. Avait-elle vraiment pris la bonne décision ? Oui, elle le savait, après ce qui s'était passé, elle n'avait pas eu le choix, c'était mieux, non seulement pour elle mais aussi pour Octavia.

Tout-à-coup, son téléphone bipa, ce qui la fit sortir de ses pensées d'un coup. Elle sortit le téléphone de sa poche et hallucina en voyant le texto qui s'afficha :

- _Clary, c'est Jace. Il faut que je te parle, c'est à propos de ta mère, urgent ! Appelle-moi tout de suite !_

Le destin la rattrapait apparemment…

 _Ils étaient couchés dans la cabane, leurs jambes emmêlées, Clary avait la tête posée sur le torse nu de Jace. Sa main caressait doucement son dos. On aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait, mais non, elle était simplement si bien comme ça qu'elle ne voulait pas bouger._

 _Nous sommes si chanceux, se dit-elle. Ils avaient tout pour être heureux. Jace avait déjà rencontré sa mère et tout s'était bien passé. Il connaissait déjà Luke, son beau-père et s'appréciaient avant même qu'ils ne sortent ensemble. Les amies de Clary s'extasiaient toutes concernant son bonheur parfait et la jalousait. Quant aux amis de Jace, ils n'avaient pas de problèmes avec elle, tant qu'elle lui laissait un peu de temps pour leur soirée jeux vidéo._

 _La rencontre avec le père de Jace se passa mieux qu'elle ne l'avait espéré, Michael la prenant tout de suite sous son aile comme si elle était sa fille aussi._

 _\- A quoi penses-tu, demanda soudainement Jace._

 _\- A rien, dit-elle en se lovant encore plus contre lui._

 _Sa peau était comme une drogue dont elle ne pouvait se passer._

 _\- Théoriquement il est impossible de ne penser à rien…_

 _Elle lui jeta un oreiller sur la tête en riant._

 _\- Si tu veux tout savoir, je pensais à nous deux._

 _\- Et tu résumes ça à « rien »? Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre…_

 _Clary leva la tête pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il sentait bon, comme le soleil, même si elle ne savait pas ce que le soleil pouvait sentir, elle en était sûre, s'il sentait quelque chose, il sentirait comme Jace. Avec un petit parfum de miel. Bref, il sentait si bon !_

 _\- Tu sais bien que nous, ce n'est pas rien. Mais je ne pensais pas à quelque chose en particulier, juste à nous. Je voudrais arrêter le temps pour qu'il arrête de filer._

 _\- Tant que nous sommes tous les deux, il peut filer autant qu'il veut, non ?_

 _\- Mais bientôt nous serons vieux !_

 _Jace ria en lui embrassant le front._

 _\- Calme-toi, tu as à peine 17 ans, tu n'es pas encore vieille. Je te le promets, le jour où tu auras des rides, je te préviendrais._

 _\- Arrête, je ne veux même pas y penser ! Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler. C'est juste que même une vie entière n'est pas assez longue. J'ai peur, tu sais ?_

 _\- De quoi as-tu peur ? demanda-t-il en la serrant plus fort contre lui._

 _\- Que tu me quittes…_

 _Jace empoigna son visage pour la forcer à le regarder, les traits soudain très sérieux._

 _-Je ne te quitterais pas, tu m'entends ? Jamais. Point barre._

 _\- Je t'aime, dit-elle en l'embrassant passionnément._

 _\- Moi aussi, répondit-il en lui rendant son baiser._

 _Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'ils étaient à nouveau couchés, Clary leva la tête vers lui._

 _\- Jace, raconte-moi comment sera notre futur._

 _\- Tu me prends pour un devin ? Ironisa-t-il._

 _\- Ne sois pas bête. Allez, fais-moi rêver !_

 _Il rigola et regarda le toit de la cabane une seconde avant de poser son regard sur celui de Clary._

 _\- On va finir nos études, tu deviendras une peintre très connue, je serais un excellent médecin. Dans deux ans, on déménagera dans un appartement ensemble, un petit appartement, mais qui sera parfait pour nous deux. Un jour, alors que tu ne t'y attendras pas, je te ferais ma demande. Tu pleureras, de joie et tu accepteras. On se mariera dans une petite église, tu porteras une magnifique robe blanche et mon cœur s'arrêtera quand je te verrai entrer dans l'église, au bras de Luke. Isabelle et Alec seront nos témoins. Ensuite, on fêtera ensemble notre amour, entouré de tous nos amis et notre famille, sur une plage magnifique, avec un coucher de soleil éblouissant. On déménagera dans une petite maison, avec trois chambres et un petit jardin. Au début, on utilisera les chambres supplémentaires comme un bureau et une bibliothèque, mais bientôt tu m'annonceras qu'on devra enlever la bibliothèque pour mettre un berceau. On aura un petit garçon – ou une petite fille, ça m'est égal – et après on en accueillera un autre. On vieillira ensemble, on regarda nos enfants grandir, devenir adulte et avoir des enfants à leur tour. On sera des grands-parents géniaux, on les gâtera tellement qu'ils viendront tout le temps nous voir. Et un jour, on s'endormira ensemble, serré l'un contre l'autre, sans aucune souffrance, pour partir à deux dans un monde meilleur._

 _Clary resta silencieuse une minute, laissant le rêve s'éteindre devant ses yeux._

 _\- J'espère que tu es devin, souffla-t-elle finalement._

 _\- Moi aussi._

Lorsque Simon revint, Clary ne lui parla pas du message qu'elle avait reçu, le reléguant dans un coin de son esprit. Elle voulait absolument passer une bonne fin de soirée. Mais elle ne réussit tout de même pas à oublier ce message si étrange.

Ils rentrèrent pour trouver Octavia et Magnus endormis devant la télé encore allumée. Simon prit la fillette dans ses bras et l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre pour la mettre au lit, tout cela sans la réveiller. Quant à Clary, elle secoua doucement Magnus qui se réveilla en bâillant. Il partit rapidement chez lui se mettre au lit.

\- Tu viens te coucher, demanda Simon en lui embrassant le cou.

\- J'arrive. Je dois rappeler quelqu'un, apparemment, c'est urgent.

\- ça joue !

Elle se dirigea vers la terrasse pour avoir un peu d'intimité et regarda son téléphone, le cœur battant. Elle n'avait plus entendu sa voix depuis 7 ans, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait ressentir à cet instant même. De la peur ? De la colère ? De la joie ?

Elle fit le numéro, la main tremblante, puis approcha l'appareil de son oreille. La sonnerie retentit trois fois, avant qu'elle ne songe à raccrocher tellement elle avait peur. Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps, de l'autre côté du fil, quelqu'un décrocha.

\- Clary ?

La surprise lui fit presque lâcher le téléphone. Elle avait oublié à quel point cette voix lui faisait de l'effet !

\- Clary, attend, ne raccroche pas, il faut que je te parle, c'est important…

\- Que se passe-t-il avec ma mère, l'interrompit-elle, peu désireuse de lui parler longtemps. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui me contacte et pas elle ou Luke ?

Il eut un silence, après quoi Jace soupira et recommença à parler, la voix distante, comme s'il ne voulait pas s'impliquer.

\- Clary, je suis sincèrement désolé, mais ta mère a eu un accident de voiture. Je… je suis désolé, mais elle n'a pas survécu.

Clary resta debout sans bouger, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait. De réaliser l'importance de cet appel. Non, c'était tout bonnement impossible à faire.

Puis, elle se sentit défaillir et lâcha son téléphone qui s'écrasa à terre.

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **Avez-vous reconnu le passage qui m'a émue ?**

 **Il s'agit bien-sûr du passage quand Jace parle de leur avenir. J'aimerai tellement avoir ce genre de relation... Et vous ?**

 **Allez, je vous poste la suite dans quelques jours. Lundi prochain si tout va bien. ça sera comme ça maintenant, un chapitre tous les lundis et tous les vendredis. Peut-être que dans les semaines prochaines, je posterai aussi le mercredi, parce que j'aimerais terminer cette histoire avant la rentrée scolaire - le 24 août donc pour nous - ou au moins la semaine suivante. On verra bien le moment venu...**

 **Sinon, comment imaginez-vous la suite ?**

 **Encore désolée d'avoir pris trois 3 chapitres pour que tout se mette en place, mais je trouvais important de bien définir les vies de Jace et Clary. Mais la ¨vraie" histoire commence au prochain chapitre, promis !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **\- Naema :** Contente de voir que tu continues à lire mon histoire et qu'elle te plaise, ça me pousse à continuer ! J'espère que cette suite sera aussi intéressante, et qu'elle te plaira. En attendant, je te fais des bisous, et merci encore mille fois pour tes messages !

 **Allez, moi je vous dit à lundi et n'oubliez pas : Notre seule récompense en tant qu'auteur, c'est vos reviews, alors lâchez les comm's**

 **Pleins Pleins de Bisous !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hé voilà ! Le 4ème chapitre, en temps et en heure. Comment-ça, il est super tard ? On s'en fiche, non ? J'avais bien dit que je posterai lundi, et il est encore lundi ! Na.**

 **Non mais sérieusement, c'est vrai que je vais souvent poster tard le soir mes chapitres, en espérant juste que je n'oublie pas de les poster (oui, ça sent le vécu et oui, c'est très récent... Comprendra qui pourra).**

 **Bref, la première vraie rencontre entre Clary et Jace, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'oubliez-pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :) ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des reviews, et on va pas se mentir, c'est aussi ce qui motive à écrire plus et plus rapidement. Donc voilààààà !**

 **Bisous à tous et à dans 2 minutes**

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écroulés depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle à Clary. Lorsque l'appel avait coupé, Jace avait pensé qu'elle lui avait raccroché au nez. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il avait reçu un appel. Clary, qui lui annonça d'une voix blanche qu'elle viendrait dans deux jours, et qu'elle aurait besoin que quelqu'un vienne la chercher à la gare. À peine avait-il promis de passer la prendre qu'elle avait raccroché. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Elle venait d'apprendre la mort de sa mère, par téléphone, et de quelqu'un qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout, qui plus est !

\- J'y vais, cria-t-il à l'intention d'Aline, qui était dans la cuisine. Je ne sais pas quand je reviens, ne m'attend pas pour manger.

Puis il sortit sans attendre sa réponse. Il prit le pick-up et se dirigea vers la gare. Le train, qui devait arriver à 18h32, avait du retard. Il resta donc sur le quai, à regarder les trains passer, se demandant ce qu'il allait ressentir en la voyant. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis 7 ans, pas même parlé. Ressentirait-il encore ce tressautement lorsqu'elle apparaîtrait ? Ou au contraire, ne ressentirait-il rien, juste de la peine, pour celle qui avait perdu sa mère ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses questions car le train fit son arrivée en gare. Il chercha vainement dans la foule les boucles rousses qu'il n'avait jamais oubliées. Mais en vain. Il commençait à s'impatienter lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un appeler son prénom. En se retournant, il se raidit, afin d'affronter celle qui avait hanté ses cauchemars et ses rêves.

Rien n'aurait pu le préparer au choc lorsqu'il la vit : Elle n'avait pas changé, ou presque. Son physique était la copie conforme de celle qui l'avait quitté 7 ans auparavant. Seule une mine triste changeait de l'adolescente gaie qu'il avait connue. Son cœur cessa de battre une minute et il se demanda s'il n'allait pas lui sauter dans les bras pour la serrer contre lui, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Puis, il le vit, l'autre. Un homme, assez jeune qui devait avoir son âge, une stature assez fine, sans être frêle pour autant. Mais ce qu'il pouvait être banal : des cheveux bruns, des yeux noirs où étaient posées de fines lunettes. Mais ce qui le rendait spécial – du moins aux yeux de Jace – c'était sa façon de serrer Clary contre lui, comme si elle lui appartenait.

Il s'attendait tellement peu à la voir arriver avec un autre qu'il lui fallut un moment pour se redonner une contenance, puis, en espérant que tout irait bien, il avança vers eux.

\- Bonjour Clary, dit-il doucement en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Salut.

Elle avait l'air tellement las et tellement seule qu'il dut se faire violence pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras. L'autre les regarda une seconde, passant ses yeux de l'un à l'autre et Jace se demanda ce qu'elle avait raconté à propos d'eux.

\- Je suis Simon, dit l'autre en lui tendant la main

\- Jace, répondit-il en acceptant de serrer la main de cet homme, même s'il aurait préféré ne pas la toucher.

\- Bon, on y va ? Demanda Simon, qui avait l'air particulièrement gêné.

Jace leur fit signe de le suivre et il marcha jusqu'à sa voiture, sans rien dire. Clary ne prononça aucun mot non plus, regardant obstinément ses chaussures.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel fut difficile, en raison du silence désagréable qui emplit le véhicule. Jace aurait largement préféré des cris ou des disputes, n'importe quoi d'autre que ce silence qui semblait l'écraser contre son siège. Il sentait la transpiration qui s'émanait de lui, le stress faisait bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine.

Heureusement, ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'hôtel _Pandémonium._ Ils se dirigèrent vers la réception, Jace les précédant encore une fois.

La réceptionniste, une jeune femme brune leur sourit et regarda dans son livret pour trouver la réservation.

\- Vous êtes au troisième étage. Voici la clé. Bon séjour chez nous, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle n'était sûrement pas de la ville car à Idris, toute petite ville de 1100 habitants, tout le monde connaissait Jocelyne et aurait reconnu sa fille avec facilité tant elles se ressemblaient.

\- Je vais vous laisser. J'imagine que je te verrai à... (il grimaça) à l'enterrement Clary. Appelle- moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

Celle-ci réagit à peine, et ne porta pas son regard sur lui, préférant observer avec détail ses chaussures, les mains ballantes le long de son corps.

\- D'accord, mais je ne pense pas que j'en aurais besoin. On se verra vendredi. Et, merci, dit-elle finalement, presque à contrecœur.

Elle partit en traînant Simon par la main, sans même lui lancer un dernier regard.

En repartant vers sa voiture, Jace ne savait que ressentir. Avant de la voir, il n'avait pas mesuré à quel point elle lui avait manqué pendant toutes ces années. Mais tant de chose avait changé entre eux, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de nostalgie en repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé, pendant leur relation.

Et il y avait ce Simon dans l'histoire aussi. Il ne le connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam mais quelque chose dans cet homme l'avait dérangé, une chose qui le mettait de mauvaise humeur rien qu'en pensant à lui. Arrêté à un feu rouge, une idée s'insinua en lui : Et s'il était jaloux ? Non, impossible, il ne ressentait plus ces sentiments pour Clary, elle n'était plus qu'une amie de longue date, qui lui avait manqué. Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il se mentait. Leur relation avait pris fin de façon tellement incongrue qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à faire le deuil de cette relation. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé, préférant se dire que cela passerai tout seul. Mais rien n'avait passé.

 _La musique l'empêchait d'entendre ce que disait Clary, alors il lui fit signe de se rapprocher encore de lui et de répéter._

 _\- Suis-moi, entendit-il finalement._

 _Il la suivit donc, tenant sa main dans la sienne, jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle où se déroulait la fête d'anniversaire d'Isabelle. Coïncidence, il se trouvait qu'aujourd'hui était aussi un jour important pour eux, puisque cela faisait un an qu'ils étaient ensemble. Le moment semblait parfait pour lui offrir son cadeau._

 _Ils sortirent donc de la pièce pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Une fois seuls, Jace l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser longuement. L'alcool qu'il avait bu le rendait encore plus joyeux que d'habitude, et il comprit rapidement que c'était la même chose pour Clary, qui se collait à lui. Mais il n'allait pas dire que cela le dérangeait, au contraire !_

 _Ils restèrent ainsi pendant au moins 5 minutes, avant de devoir s'éloigner l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle. Clary ria doucement._

 _\- Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter l'alcool pour ce soir, ça va nous donner de mauvaises idées, dit-elle en le regardant de ses beaux yeux verts._

 _\- Tu as sûrement raison, répondit-il en caressant doucement sa joue._

 _Elle frissonna, mais pas seulement de plaisir. Le temps avait commencé à se rafraîchir. Il enleva donc sa verste pour la draper sur les épaules de la jeune fille._

 _\- Merci._

 _Un bruit de porte les fit tous les deux sursauter et ils virent Isabelle accourir vers eux, légèrement titubante, un verre toujours à la main._

 _\- Hey, les deux amoureux. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous seuls. Vous manquez mon anniversaire ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai 17 ans, vous savez, vous pourriez profiter de la fête. Vous me manquez les amis, dit-elle en s'écroulant sur eux._

 _Jace ria en la relevant doucement._

 _\- Je crois qu'il va falloir calmer l'alcool, dit-il en lui ramassant son verre. Et je te rappelle que ça fait déjà 5 jours que tu as 17 ans, c'est seulement ta fête aujourd'hui._

 _\- Eh, rends-moi mon verre ! Ce soir, c'est moi la reine._

 _\- Tu es toujours la reine, Isabelle, répliqua Clary. On arrive dans 10 minutes, ok ?_

 _Isabelle acquiesça et, après leur avoir planté un bisou sur la joue, alla rejoindre la fête en criant._

 _\- Elle est incontrôlable, dit-Clary en la suivant du regard._

 _\- Heureusement que son frère n'est pas là, il l'aurait attaché à une chaise et l'aurait enfermée dans les toilettes pour l'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi, répondit Jace, songeur._

 _\- Il est où, d'ailleurs ?_

 _Jace haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur la jeune fille et sortit un petit paquet de sa poche arrière._

 _\- Tiens, c'est pour toi._

 _En la regardant prendre le paquet dans ses mains, il crut voir des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. Mais rapidement, le sourire de Clary remplaça les larmes, en voyant la chaîne en argent, qu'elle sortit de son emballage._

 _\- Je l'adore, Jace, s'écria-t-elle en observant la chaînette, où pendait un petit anneau d'or et d'argent._

 _Jace se plaça derrière elle pour lui pour l'accrocher, en repoussant sa chevelure sur le côté. Puis il embrassa son épaule._

 _\- C'est une promesse. Un jour, il n'y aura pas de chaîne, juste l'anneau. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce que je peux t'offrir, c'est la promesse que tu seras fière de moi, qu'on pourra être toujours ensemble._

 _\- Oh Jace, dit-elle en se retournant pour l'enlacer. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours fière de toi. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça représente pour moi._

 _Ils restèrent enlacés une minute, sans bouger, en écoutant juste les percussions de la musique qui parvenaient jusqu'à eux._

 _\- Tu es ma vie, murmura soudain Jace._

 _\- Et tu es la mienne._

Un coup de klaxon fit sursauter Jace dans sa voiture. Le feu était passé au vert sans qu'il le remarque. Il fit un signe à la voiture derrière lui pour s'excuser et continua sa route. Il avait eu l'intention de rentrer chez lui, mais maintenant, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de parler avec Aline. Non, ce dont il avait besoin, s'était de quelqu'un qui pouvait le comprendre, qui l'avait connu avant.

Il arriva donc 10 minutes après devant chez Alec. Il habitait dans un petit appartement, seul, avec 2 chats.

\- Salut, dit-il en ouvrant la porte et en entrant sans attendre de réponse.

\- Hello, tu fous quoi ici, t'as plus rien à manger ? demanda Alec en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Jace lui tira la langue avant d'aller chercher deux bières dans le frigo.

\- Tiens, dit-il en la lui lançant.

Alec la rattrapa avec aisance et s'installa sur le canapé, regardant son meilleur ami prendre place à côté de lui. Bien-sûr, il savait déjà ce qui l'amenait ici, Jace en était sûr !

\- Comment ça s'est passé avec Clary, demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. On s'est à peine parlé. Elle est venue accompagnée, avec un certain Simon.

\- Aïe, fit Alec, sans commenter plus.

Jace but une gorgée, histoire de pouvoir répondre sans sentir sa voix trembler.

\- Non, mais en fait, ça ne me fait rien.

\- Ah d'autres. Garde tes bêtises pour ceux qui ont envie de les croire. On ne me l'a fait pas, c'est clair ?

Apparemment, Alec n'avait rien perdu de son talent pour reconnaître ceux qui mentaient.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Tout allait bien avant l'arrivée de Luke chez moi pour annoncer la mort de Jocelyne. Maintenant, je n'arrive plus à me la sortir de la tête. Peut-être que j'aurais enfin les réponses que j'attends depuis si longtemps ?

Un coussin vola sur la tête de Jace, qui réussit à l'éviter de justesse. Il en jeta deux sur Alex, pour se venger.

\- Arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça. Ça fait 7 ans, Jace ! Tourne la page. Et si tu n'en ai pas capable, attend qu'elle soit partie, et tu pourras reprendre ta vie tranquillement.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable encore une fois.

\- Il va bien falloir…

* * *

 **Voilà, ça vous a plus ?**

 **Bon, je voulais quand-même vous donner une explication quant au fait que mes chapitres soient aussi court :**

 **\- Déjà, je déteste écrire des chapitres vraiment long, surtout que je mets 1000 ans à les écrire. Avec des chapitres de cette taille (4 pages words), j'arrive à en écrire en tout cas 1, voir 2 par jours, surtout si je m'y met vraiment. (D'ailleurs j'ai écrit jusqu'au chapitre 11, donc voilà)**

 **\- Ensuite, niveau concordance, par exemple avec les points de vue qui change à chaque chapitre, je ne peux décrire qu'une certaines partie de la scène, donc automatiquement, ça bloque un peu si je veux vraiment écrire beaucoup.**

 **\- Et dernièrement, pour la petite touche finale (c'est cadeau), parce que personnellement, quand je lis des histoires, je n'aime pas vraiment que ça me prenne une heure par chapitre. Pour les romans, oui. Mais les fanfictions, je préfère pas.**

 **Donc, après cette petite dissertation, vous comprenez j'espère mais raisons.**

 **Sinon, si vous avez des histoires qui sont intéressantes à lire, pas forcément sur Mortal Instruments, proposez, j'aime bien découvrir de nouvelles choses =)**

 **Je vous fait des énormes bisous et vous dit à mercredi sur _TMI, point de vue deJace,_ et vendredi pour le chapitre 4. Bisouxxx**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **\- Naema :** Une fidèle lectrice :) Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point c'est rassurant d'avoir des avis positifs, et ça me donne vraiment du courage pour continuer. J'espère que mes explications concernant la longueur des chapitres t'auras plus et que tu ne m'en veux pas trop qu'ils soient si court, parce que tu as raisons, ils le sont vraiment. Malheureusement, Je n'arrive pas à les faire plus long... Bref, pleins de bisous et à tout bientôt j'espère. Bisoux

\- **Skydilight :** Mercie beaucoup pour ta review, ça me touche beaucoup :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et je te dis à bientôt (du moins je l'espère) pour la suite. des bisous


	5. Chapter 5

**Allez-y. Lapidez-moi, battez-moi, fusillez-moi... Oui, j'ai dit que je posterai un chapitre tous les lundis et les vendredis... Mais malheureusement, j'ai terminé le travail si tard hier que je n'ai pas eu la force d'allumer mon ordi (qui met trois heures à s'ouvrir), de charger les pages de fanfiction et tout le reste...**

 **Donc je m'excuse, mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez en voyant que ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écrit pour cette histoire =)**

 **Breeef, Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et à tout bientôt.**

* * *

Assise sur un banc, face à la mer, Clary écoutait les bruits des mouettes, les observant tournoyer par-dessus la mer aux couleurs verdâtres. Elle aurait bien voulu prendre le large aussi, partir, s'enfuir dans l'horizon et ne jamais revenir.

Revenir à Idris avait été une très mauvaise idée. Tout lui rappelait ce qu'elle avait perdu des années auparavant, et s'en souvenir n'avait jamais fait partie de ses projets. S'enfoncer dans la routine, tout oublier pour se concentrer exclusivement à sa fille avait peut-être été une réaction lâche, mais en attendant, ça avait fonctionné, elle avait réussi à se sortir de la tête tous les souvenirs qui faisaient mal. Il arrivait encore des fois où ils revenaient en force, mais avec les années, elle savait comment les gérer, elle savait que la meilleure solution était de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Simon avait aussi compris qu'il ne devait surtout pas la déranger dans ces moment-là, et au bout d'un moment, avait cessé de lui demander ce qui provoquait ces crises.

Mais ici, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas tout oublier, ne pouvait fuir et dieu savait à quel point il était difficile de changer les habitudes.

En soupirant, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la ville. L'avantage dans les petites villes, c'était que tout était accessible à pied, pas besoin de voiture ou de taxi. Il suffisait simplement de marcher une vingtaine de minutes pour parcourir l'entier de la ville.

Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à chez Isabelle sans s'en rendre compte.

Isabelle avait été la seule à ne pas accepter sa décision de couper les liens avec tout le monde et avait continué inlassablement de l'appeler, jusqu'au jour où Clary n'avait tout simplement plus pu l'ignorer et avait accepté de lui parler à nouveau. Depuis ce jour, elles s'appelaient tous les mois, parfois même plus, mais n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de se revoir malgré tout.

Mais la joie et la spontanéité d'Isabelle lui avait toujours manqué, et la revoir lui ferait du bien, Clary en était sûre.

Elle toqua donc à la porte, et attendit, priant pour qu'Isabelle soit chez elle. Heureusement, au bout d'une minute, une ombre passa vers la fenêtre et la porte s'ouvrit.

Isabelle n'avait pas changé. Ou presque. Ses cheveux étaient restés les mêmes, toujours aussi long, aujourd'hui rassemblé en natte serrée. Elle restait maigre, mais quelque chose dans son expression avait changé, elle semblait avoir mûri, ne plus être l'adolescente légèrement cinglée qu'elle avait été avant.

\- Clary ! S'écria-t-elle en sortant de chez elle pour aller enlacer son amie. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Puis elle sembla se souvenir de ce qui se passait et son regard s'assombrit, avant de serrer à nouveau Clary dans ses bras.

\- Oh, ma chérie, je suis tellement désolée pour toi. Viens, entre, je suis toute seule.

Avant même que Clary ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, Isabelle la tira à l'intérieur.

Clary n'avait jamais vu la demeure d'Isabelle, puisque quand elle était partie, Isabelle vivait encore chez ses parents. Mais cela faisait bientôt deux ans qu'elle avait déménagé, et n'avait pas manqué de communiquer sa nouvelle adresse à son amie. De toute façon, même sans adresse, Clary n'aurait eu aucun mal à reconnaître le petit cottage, puisqu'il appartenait anciennement à une fille qu'elle avait connue anciennement. Savoir qu'elle n'était pas en ville avait été un tellement grand soulagement pour Clary qu'elle avait dû s'assoir pour encaisser la nouvelle, quand Isabelle lui avait annoncé son emménagement, un soir d'hiver.

Oui, savoir que Camille n'était plus dans le coin était la seule pensée positive de ce voyage !

\- Assied-toi, je vais te chercher à boire. Je n'ai pas grand-chose, un café ça ira ?

\- C'est très bien, répondit Clary en souriant faiblement.

Deux minutes plus tard, Isabelle revint avec des tasses grises dans les mains et les posa sur la table basse du salon, devant Clary. Elle prit le mug de droite et le porta à sa bouche en soufflant sur la fumée qui s'en échappait. Délicieux !

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenue que tu arrivais ? demanda Isabelle et la regardant avec attention. Et comment es-tu venue ? Je serais venue te chercher, tu le sais bien !

Bien-sûr qu'elle le savait, Isabelle était suffisamment prévenante et gentille avec elle. Mais lui avouer la vérité risquait de lui faire un choc…

\- Tout s'est passé si rapidement… Je n'ai eu le temps de prévenir personne. Et puis, je crois que j'étais sous le choc.

\- Ma pauvre… Je n'ose imaginer ce que tu ressens.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, sûrement gênée par la situation. Il n'était pas facile de parler avec quelqu'un qui venait de perdre sa mère dans un accident de voiture !

\- Comment es-tu arrivée ? Simon est avec toi ? Continua Isabelle.

\- On est venu en train, on pensait que notre voiture ne tiendrait pas le coup, elle commence à se faire vieille, tu sais ?

Parler de choses banales la réconfortait, comme si elle était juste venue rendre visite à une vieille amie, sans une macabre raison sous-jacente.

\- Et depuis la gare ? Ne me dis pas que vous avez fait le voyage à pied !

\- Non. C'est… c'est (le nom ne voulait pas sortir) Jace qui est venu nous chercher…

Isabelle ouvrit de grands yeux et la regarda, bouche-bée.

\- Jace !

\- C'est lui qui m'a prévenue, alors il a proposé de venir me chercher, se crut-elle obligée d'ajouter, en regardant obstinément son verre.

\- Et j'imagine qu'il ne s'attendait pas tellement à te voir avec Simon, vu qu'il n'est pas au courant…

\- Pas vraiment, non, acquiesça Clary. Écoute, ajoute-t-elle avec un soupir, je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ça, je suis juste fatiguée de toutes ces histoires.

Isabelle leva les mains, comme pour se faire pardonner, puis la regarda en souriant tendrement.

\- Viens boire un verre avec nous ce soir, tu verras ça te fera du bien !

\- Avec « nous », tu sous-entends qui ?

\- moi, Maya, toi et Simon, sûrement Alec aussi. C'est tout, je te le promets !

\- Bon, ok. On se dit 20h30 devant chez toi ?

Après tout, ça ne pourrait pas être pire que se morfondre seule dans la chambre d'hôtel. Et revoir Alec lui ferait du bien aussi.

 _Ils étaient tous assis en rang, à écouter leur professeur parler, quand la doyenne entra dans la salle de classe et alla discuter avec l'enseignant en chuchotant. Jace se retourna pour lancer un regard à Clary, lui lançant un clin d'œil._

 _Le dessin était la seule matière qu'ils avaient ensemble, puisque Jace était plus âgé, avec Isabelle et Alec. Dire qu'ils étaient incontrôlables tous ensemble était un doux euphémisme._

 _\- Ecoutez-moi ! Tonna le professeur, d'une voix suraiguë._

 _La seule réaction fut un concert de rire de toute la classe. Mais la doyenne n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle frappa de toutes ses forces une règle en bois sur la table. La réaction fut immédiate, le silence se fut dans la salle de classe._

 _\- Hum… eu merci, bafouilla le professeur. Puis, reprenant ses esprits : Madame m'a annoncé qu'une nouvelle élève va intégrer la classe dès aujourd'hui. J'ose espérer que vous lui réservez un bon accueil, dit-il en leur lançant un regard menaçant, qui n'eut aucun effet._

 _Une jeune fille blonde, magnifique, il fallait bien l'avouer, entra dans la classe et balaya la classe de son regard de glace, pas du tout intimidée par l'assemblée qui la jugeait déjà. Puis ses lèvres, dessinées en rouge, s'ouvrirent dans un petit sourire. Elle alla s'assoir non loin de Clary, qui lui lança un sourire intimidé._

 _Lorsque les cours reprirent, après le départ de la doyenne, Clary s'avança vers la nouvelle, accompagnée d'Isabelle._

 _\- Salut, lui lança cette dernière. Moi, c'est Isabelle et voici Clary._

 _Jace et Alec les rejoignirent rapidement, tandis que le premier enlaça la jeune fille rousse, le dernier rougit face au regard que lui lança la blonde._

 _\- Camille, dit-elle en jaugeant les deux nouveaux arrivant de son regard bleuté._

 _\- Je… je, bafouilla Alec, de plus en plus rouge._

 _\- Je suis Jace, et celui qui bafouille, c'est Alec, se présenta Jace, en serrant Clary un peu plus fort._

 _L'intention de Camille se reposa sur le couple, qu'elle observa en s'adossant contre la table, dans une pose légèrement aguicheuse._

 _Elle s'intégra rapidement au groupe d'ami, même si elle n'était pas aussi proche qu'ils ne l'étaient entre eux. D'autres amis, plus fêtards et moins convenables accaparaient la moitié de son temps, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Clary, qui, même si elle l'appréciait réellement, était toujours un peu gênée en sa compagnie._

 _Elle était du genre à allumer tous les mecs qu'elle voyait, fumer des joins et tout ce qui pouvait s'en accompagner. Vraiment pas le style de Clary._

 _Mais elle avait aussi un côté enfantin qui plaisait tellement à la jeune fille, qu'elle découvrit la première fois qu'elle alla chez elle._

 _\- Voici ma chambre, avait déclaré Camille._

 _Il y avait dans chaque recoin des nounours de toutes les couleurs. Un fouillis de vêtements traînait au milieu de la chambre, un lit au drap rose était poussé contre l'un des coins, et sur les murs, partout des posters d'animaux, particulièrement des chevaux._

 _\- Je suis une grande gamine, ria doucement Camille. Mais je ne peux pas m'en passer, continua-t-elle en prenant un ours en peluche violet dans ses bras pour le serrer contre sa poitrine._

 _Ce fut à ce moment que Camille devint vraiment l'une de ses amies._

\- Simon, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Clary en passant la tête par l'ouverture de la salle de bain.

Celui-ci était accroupi face aux toilettes et vomissait son dîner à l'aide de grands bruits légèrement dégoûtants. Il s'assit finalement contre le mur, face aux toilettes, la tête en arrière, une fine pellicule de transpiration la recouvrant.

\- Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas manger cette crème, elle ne semblait pas bonne, le réprimanda tendrement Clary en touchant son front de sa main. Tu n'as pas de fièvre, ça devrait passer bientôt. Dès demain, tu iras mieux.

\- Désolé mon cœur, il va falloir aller seule à ta soirée, je suis trop fragile pour t'accompagner.

\- Pas de soucis, va te mettre au lit !

Il lui obéit et se coucha sur son lit, s'endormant rapidement.

Clary le regarda tendrement. Parfois, elle avait l'impression d'avoir deux enfants à la place d'un seul. D'ailleurs, il était temps de passer un petit coup de fil à Octavia, histoire de vérifier que Magnus ne l'avait pas vendue en échange d'une quelque conque babiole. Il en était capable !

Il fallut moins de trois sonneries pour entendre un cri strident de l'autre côté de la ligne.

\- Maman !

\- Salut, ma petite chérie. Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

\- Trop bien. On a été nourrir les canards.

Clary sourit en entendant ces mots, mais le perdit rapidement en entendant la suite.

\- Quand je suis tombée, tonton s'est précipité pour venir me sauver. C'est un héros !

\- Pardon ? Hoqueta-t-elle. Tu me passes tonton Magnus s'il te plait ?

\- Hey, comment ça va ma poulette ?

\- Dis-moi que j'ai mal entendu et que ma fille n'est pas tombée dans l'eau !

Il eut un silence au bout du fil, qui la conforta dans son idée. Parfois, Magnus était encore plus gamin qu'Octavia ! Mais elle allait bien et c'était le plus important.

\- Hé, je te jure que j'y suis pour rien. C'est un autre gamin qui l'a poussée. Et je suis allé la chercher direct, je te jure !

\- C'est bon Magnus. Mais s'il te plait, fait attention la prochaine fois !

Elle raccrocha en embrassant sa fille une dernière fois. Elle lui manquait tant !

Elle arriva encore une fois en retard, ils étaient tous déjà là.

\- Salut, dit-elle en embrassant Isabelle sur la joue.

Alec ne dit rien mais ouvrit grand ses bras pour la serrer fortement contre lui. Pas besoin de mots pour lui expliquer à quel point il était heureux de la revoir.

Elle fit la bise à Maya, qu'elle connaissait peu encore, mais qu'elle savait gentille. Comme ils lui avaient manqué !

\- Et Simon ? Tu en as fait quoi ? Demanda Isabelle, tandis qu'Alec haussa un sourcil.

\- Il est malade, il ne viendra pas.

Ils partirent tous en direction du _Hump,_ leur bar de prédilection pendant leur jeunesse, Alec et Isabelle de chaque côté de Clary, lui tenant le bras.

Le début de la soirée se passa merveilleusement bien, les souvenirs concernant leurs adolescences leur rappelèrent tant de bons moments.

C'était dans ce genre d'instant qui faisait regretter à Clary son choix de quitter Idris, tant elle se rendait compte à quel point sa vie lui manquait ici. C'était aussi naturel que de respirer, chaque coin qu'elle croisait était empli de joie ou de tristesse, mais tout cela, c'était sa vie. Et si elle avait fait une erreur ?

\- Clary !

En se retournant pour regarder ce que fixait Isabelle, elle vit un couple qui entrait, les mains enlacées.

Jace !

Quant à la fille, elle ne la connaissait pas du tout, elle était certaine de ne l'avoir jamais vue ici, sûrement arrivée après son départ.

Elle ignorait complétement qu'il avait refait sa vie, lui aussi. « Crétine. Bien-sûr qu'il aura refait sa vie, que croyais-tu ? »

\- Salut, lança la jeune femme en embrassant tout le monde autour de la table. Puis, s'approchant de Clary : Tu dois être Clary ? Je suis tellement désolée pour ta mère, je ne la connaissais pas vraiment, mais je sais qu'elle était très gentille. Oh, et moi c'est moi Aline.

Elle s'approcha pour lui faire la bise, et en sentant sa peau contre la sienne, Clary se sentit frémir. Pourtant elle avait l'air très gentille, cette fille, mais quelque chose lu faisait froid dans le dos en la regardant. Jace, quant à lui, regardait ses pieds, l'air très gêné. Il n'avait toujours pas lancé un regard à Clary, puis il attrapa Aline par le bras, et l'attira à lui.

\- On ne veut pas vous déranger, on venait juste boire un verre comme ça. On va vous laisser, dit-il en fixant Alec.

\- Mais, enfin, vous n'avez qu'à vous joindre à nous, s'exclama Maya, sans remarquer la tension qui montait dans le groupe.

Et pour une fois, Clary décida de se comporter comme la femme adulte qu'elle était, histoire d'effacer le regard plein de sous-entendus que lui jetait Isabelle, ses yeux vacillants entre Jace et la rousse

\- Oui, joignez-vous à nous. Après tout, plus on est, plus on rit, non ?

Jace la regarda pour la première fois, la détaillant de son regard d'or, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant.

Ils prirent place, Jace choisissant délibérément de s'assoir le plus loin possible d'elle.

\- Alors, Clary, que fais-tu dans la vie ? Demanda Aline en la fixant gentiment.

\- Je suis artiste-peintre à New-York, répondit-elle doucement, la gorge sèche.

\- C'est vrai ? S'extasia-t-elle d'une voix forte. J'ai toujours eu envie d'aller visiter New-York !

Il était minuit passé, quand Clary déclara qu'elle était fatiguée, et qu'elle voulait aller se coucher. Un dilemme d'imposa à elle : Devait-elle faire la bise ? Mais si elle le faisait, elle devrait aussi le faire à Jace, et cela était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle choisit donc de faire un simple signe avant de s'enfuir dans la rue noire.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était suivie. Elle se retourna brusquement pour voir Jace qui arrivait juste derrière elle.

\- Tu rentres à pied ?

Clary voyait bien qu'il tentait de se donner une contenance, les mains dans les poches, mais elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était stressé, son crispement de la mâchoire le prouvait.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, je n'ai pas de voiture et c'est Isabelle qui m'a amenée.

\- Je te raccompagne, Clary, pas question que tu marches toute seule dans la nuit.

Clary pesa le pour et le contre. D'un côté, elle était si fatiguée que devoir marcher encore 15 minutes la désolait, mais faire le voyage avec Jace n'était pas particulièrement réjouissant. Finalement, elle se décida à accepter et le suivit docilement jusqu'à sa voiture, parquée non loin.

\- Et Aline ? Comment rentre-t-elle ? Demanda Clary doucememnt, en s'installant sur la place passager.

\- Isabelle la raccompagnera. On habite à seulement dix minutes l'un de l'autres, ça ne la dérangera pas.

il farfouilla une minute dans sa poche puis, après avoir trouvé ses clés, il fit démarrer sa voiture, qui mit un moment avant que l'on puisse entendre le moteur grogner. Clary sentait que ses mains devenaient moites, et elle se mit à respirer de plus en plus rapidement.

\- Je ne savais pas pour Aline...

Crétine ! C'était exactement ce qu'il ne fallait PAS dire ! Mais Jace se contenta de sourire et fit marche arrière.

\- Oui, ça fait deux ans, déjà.

Il ne rajouta rien, ni lui ni elle n'en avait envie, ou n'en ressentait le besoin de continuer à parler de cela. Mais Clary restait songeuse, malgré tout. Deux ans... c'était beaucoup, plus qu'ils n'étaient resté ensemble... Non, mais à quoi pensait-elle ! Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Elle était avec Simon depuis bien plus longtemps, alors elle s'en contrefichait que Jace ait refait sa vie, vraiment. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Alors, quand rentres-tu chez toi ? Demanda Jace, sortant Clary de ses pensées, sursautant au son de sa voix

\- Je repars dans 4 jours, il me faudra un peu de temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça, revoir tout le monde, avant de reprendre ma vie normale.

\- Et de nouveau disparaître ?

Il y avait un reproche dans sa voix, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire disparaître complètement, malgré son sourire.

\- C'est la meilleure solution pour tout le monde…

\- En es-tu bien sûre ?

\- Je le pense.

Le silence emplit l'habitacle, tandis que Clary concentrait son regard par la fenêtre pour ne pas croiser celui de Jace. Heureusement, la route n'était pas très longue, ils arrivèrent bientôt l'hôtel. Clary ne bougea pas tout de suite, ne sachant que dire et Jace ne rompit pas non plus le silence, ses mains empoignant le volant avec une telle force que ses jointures devenaient blanches.

\- Clary, dit-il, la voix brisée, avant de la regarder.

Elle fut stupéfaite de le voir ainsi, avec les yeux complétement vide, sans l'étincelle qui le caractérisait autrefois.

\- Clary, il faut que je sache. S'il te plait, dis-moi. Explique-moi ! J'en ai besoin, pour tourner la page.

Baissant la tête, les larmes perlant ses cils. Non, elle ne pouvait pas, malgré 7 années, c'était encore trop difficile à évoquer. Elle choisit donc la solution la plus simple : la fuite.

Jace regarda Clary partir en courant en direction de l'Hôtel. Il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le siège de sa voiture, laissant la nuit l'envahir.

* * *

 **Hé voilà... Un chapitre assez important quand-même, les choses vont se mettre en place, vous allez tout bientôt savoir ce qui s'est passé entre Jace et Clary pour que tout se termine comme ça, normalement dans le chapitre 7, même si on peut déjà en découvrir une partie dans le suivant. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Il y a surtout l'introduction d'un nouveau personnage, Camille. Selon vous, quel sera son rôle ?**

 **Bref, je vous laisse vous interroger et vous dit à tout bientôt pour la suite. Bisouss**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **\- Naema :** Désolée si je te déçoit, mais malheureusement, les réponses à tes questions n'arriveront pas tout de suite XP, même si je pense qu'on peut peut-être se douter de certaines choses. Mais bientôt, je ne vais pas vous laisser dans le doutes indéfiniment. En tout cas, merci (je l'ai pas déjà dit ? :)) pour toutes tes reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que les autres. A tout bientôt, des bisoux

\- **Chikita96 :** Hey, salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ton message et pleins de gros bisoux. T'aime fort fort fort !

\- **Nax (guest) :** Merci beaucoup pour ton message, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, même si on ne découvre pas la raison exacte de leur rupture. Je vais encore laisser le doute planer un peu, hahaha. Mais bientôt, promis et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu. Encore merci et des bisous


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou**

 **Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Déjà le chapitre, le chapitre de l'enterrement. Vous allez enfin découvrir ce qui s'est passé, du moins tel que l'a compris Jace. Mais ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, elles peuvent être trompeuses !**

 **Allez, je vous laisse. Bye !**

* * *

Le matin de l'enterrement, vendredi, Jace se regarda dans la glace. Il n'avait jamais vu des traits aussi tirés, et ses yeux couleur or avaient perdu de leur éclat. Oui, depuis l'arrivée de Clary, rien n'allait pour le mieux.

Il enfila rapidement son costume noire et commença à nouer la cravate autour de son cou, mais malgré les années, il n'avait jamais réussi à faire un nœud correctement.

\- Laisse-moi faire, lui dit Aline en se mettant devant lui.

Avec ses mains expertes, elle lui fit un nœud comme il n'aurait jamais pu en faire un. Elle portait une robe bleue foncée qui lui arrivait juste en dessus des genoux, avec des escarpins noirs. Ses cheveux noirs avaient été sculptés en chignon stricte sur le haut de la tête. Elle était belle. Mais tellement triste !

\- Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu depuis que Clary est arrivé ici, dit-elle, en laissant son reproche faire son petit effet avant de lever les yeux vers Jace.

\- Arrête, dit-il en s'éloignant pour aller chercher sa veste.

\- Je suis sérieuse, Jace. Je commence à en avoir sérieusement assez de cette relation à sens unique. Depuis quelques temps, tu ne fais plus aucun effort pour moi. Où est passé le garçon fougueux que j'ai rencontré et dont je suis tombée amoureuse ?

\- S'il te plait, pas aujourd'hui Aline. Ce n'est pas vraiment la journée.

Elle s'était assise sur le lit et le regardait s'affairer, les jambes croisées. Jace s'arrêta une seconde pour l'observer. Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère, pas vraiment, juste un peu triste. Il alla donc s'assoir à côté d'elle pour lui prendre la main.

\- Aline, ces derniers temps ont été un peu compliqués pour moi. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi un peu de temps pour que tout redevienne normal.

\- C'est Clary ?

Il soupira. Non, définitivement, Aline n'était pas aveugle. Elle savait que quelqu'un lui avait brisé le cœur par le passé mais il avait toujours refusé d'en parler. Il était peut-être temps de tout raconter, peut-être que ça pourrait l'aider à se sentir mieux ?

Il se cala donc bien confortablement et prit Aline contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, sans pour autant se laisser aller, attendant la réponse à sa question.

\- Très bien, je vais tout te raconter. Clary et moi on sortait ensemble quand on était jeune.

Elle retint son souffle.

\- On est sorti ensemble pendant 1 an et 9 mois. Tout allait très bien, je pensais qu'on allait finir nos jours ensemble, c'était mon premier amour. Mais un jour, sans que je comprenne ce qui c'était passé, elle m'a dit que tout était fini entre nous et trois jours plus tard, elle avait disparu de la ville. J'ai mis des mois à découvrir où elle avait déménagé. Mais elle a toujours refusé de me reparler. Cela fait 7 ans, mais je ne sais toujours pas ce qui s'est passé.

\- Tu l'aimes encore ?

Jace prit son temps pour réfléchir. Il n'avait jamais réussi à répondre à cette question. Mais, s'il disait la vérité à Aline et que Clary partait dans 2 jours ? Il se retrouverait seul encore une fois et il ne le supporterait pas.

\- Non, mentit-il en embrassant le front d'Aline. Simplement je n'ai jamais réussi à faire le deuil de cette relation, voilà tout. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre quand elle repartira.

La chapelle était bondée lorsque Jace et Aline arrivèrent ensemble, main dans la main. Après leur discussion, Aline avait accepté ses explications, même si elle restait de mauvaise humeur, Jace l'avait bien compris mais n'avait pas la force de s'excuser encore une fois.

Ils passèrent devant Luke et Clary, debout devant les sièges, le bras de Simon passé sur les épaules de Luke. Les deux hommes étaient en costard noir, tout comme Jace. Mais Clary portait une robe noire, assez courte, avec un col qui enserrait son cou délicat, une fermeture argentée la fermant par le devant. Elle avait ramené tous ses cheveux sur le côté et ils tombaient en boucle rousse le long de son corps. Son maquillage était discret, mais foncé. Elle était belle à tomber par terre.

Il serra la main de Luke pour lui présenter toutes ses condoléances et serra très brièvement Clary dans ses bras, la sentant tendue contre lui. Puis ils allèrent s'assoir sur un banc, un peu derrière.

Tout le monde écouta religieusement pendant tout le long que dura l'enterrement. Plusieurs personnes montèrent sur l'estrade pour parler de Jocelyne, à quel point il s'agissait d'une femme merveilleuse. Puis, ce fut au tour de Clary qui monta sur l'estrade. Elle déplia un petit papier, où elle avait sûrement écrit un petit discours, mais regarda fixement face à elle avant de le ranger dans sa poche.

« Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, il n'était pas là à ma naissance, il est parti quand ma mère lui annoncé sa grossesse. Il avait sûrement peur, mais elle aussi elle avait peur. Et pourtant, elle a tenu bon, elle m'a donné naissance et m'a élevée seule.

Elle n'était pas uniquement ma mère. Elle était à la fois ma mère, ma sœur, ma meilleure amie, mon père, mon bourreau. Mais surtout la meilleure personne que je n'ai jamais connue de toute ma vie. On a eu beau se disputer, se détester, se haïr même parfois, elle est restée là quand j'en avais besoin. Elle m'a soutenue dans les moments durs, lorsque j'ai perdu mon chat, à 10 ans. À mon premier chagrin d'amour à 17 ans. Mais surtout dans les épreuves que j'ai traversées pendant toute la période qui a suivie, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu faire sans elle…

Je me souviens lui en avoir voulu lorsqu'elle a décidé de rentrer à Idris, il y 5 ans, avec Luke, en m'abandonnant seule à New-York, mais elle voulait vivre sa vie à nouveau et ne plus être dépendante de moi. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir à présent ?

En revenant à Idris, après 7 ans d'absence, je pensais revenir dans une ville seule, sans famille mais je me suis trompée. J'ai retrouvé celui que j'ai toujours considéré comme mon père, Luke, ma meilleure amie, Isabelle et encore tant d'autres gens qui me manquaient terriblement. J'ai retrouvé ma famille, vous êtes ma famille, car nous avons tous été un jour touché par l'amour de Jocelyne Fray, la personne la plus formidable au monde.

Aujourd'hui, je la remercie d'avoir été là pendant les 24 premières années de ma vie, du moins physiquement, car je suis sûre qu'elle continue de veiller sur nous de là où elle est à présent. »

Eberlué, Jace la regarda regagner son siège, en pleur, pour que Simon la prenne dans ses bras. Il avait eu l'impression qu'elle essayait de lui envoyer un message derrière ce discours, dans comprendre exactement quoi. Mais il en était sûr !

La mise en terre étant privée, seuls Luke, Clary et Simon purent y aller, Jace se dirigea avec Aline jusqu'à la salle de réception, réservée pour eux, où un apéro les attendait.

Il aperçut les trois personnes revenir du cimetière, au bout d'environ 45 minutes. Clary avait le visage tiré, et ses yeux étaient rougis. Il était clair qu'elle n'allait pas bien du tout, mais alors pas du tout.

Elle mit 15 minutes avant de craquer. Jace la vit disparaître dehors en pleurant. Il aurait bien voulu laisser Simon y aller, après tout c'était son rôle, mais il avait disparu et n'avait donc pas remarqué que sa petite amie avait besoin de réconfort.

En se mordant la lèvre, Jace sortit rejoindre Clary.

 _\- Vient danser !_

 _Clary tournoyait autour de lui, la mine réjouie, son rire cristallin s'élevant tout autour de lui. Puis, soudain, la musique changea et les notes de «_ everything I do, I do it for you _» de Bryan Adams se déversèrent sur eux. Jace attrapa Clary et serra contre lui. Elle posa délicatement sa tête sur son épaule et ils se mirent à danser lentement ensemble_

 **Look into my eyes – you will see  
What you mean to me.  
Search your heart, search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more.**

 _\- Je t'aime Clary, tu le sais j'espère ?_

 **Look into your heart – you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide.  
Take me as I am, take my life.  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice** **.**

 _\- Oui, je sais. Moi aussi je t'aime._

 **There's no love like your love  
And no other could give more love.  
There's nowhere unless you're there  
All the time, all the way, yeah.**

 _Ils restèrent enlacés encore une minute, avant de voir Camille qui débarquait vers eux, en titubant. Clary se détacha de Jace pour accourir soutenir son amie qui s'effondra dans ses bras. Depuis 6 mois qu'ils se connaissaient, Jace ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil._

 _\- Camille, est-ce que ça va ? Cria Clary._

 _Celle-ci éclata de rire et cracha quelque chose parterre. Un chewm-gum ._

 _\- Pauvre petite, ricana méchamment Camille. T'es trop prude pour t'éclater, hein ? Tu crois vraiment que tu vaux mieux que moi parce que t'as un mec ? C'est ça, hein ? J'ai vu tes regards, tu t'es toujours cru mieux que moi…_

 _Elle se pencha en avant pour vomir parterre. Clary lança un regard peiné à Jace. Elle savait bien sûre que Camille avait vraiment trop bu, mais Jace voyait bien que les mots prononcés par Camille la blessait énormément._

 _\- Je vais appeler un taxi pour la ramener, ensuite on rentre._

 _Puis, plus bas pour que seule Clary l'entende :_

 _\- C'est l'alcool qui parle, ne l'écoute pas !_

 _Clary hocha la tête, mais elle avait toujours une mine triste._

 _\- Non, accompagne-là, histoire d'être sûr qu'elle rentre en un seul morceau. Je prendrai un taxi. On se voit demain ? Je passerai chez toi vers 10h._

 _\- Ok. Mais tu m'écris quand tu arrives chez toi !_

 _Clary l'embrassa doucement, avant de sortir pour appeler deux taxis._

 _Jace traîna Camille plus qu'il ne la porta, jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle dormait à moitié sur lui. il sentait un filet de bave couler le long de son bras et afficha une mine dégouttée. Comment pouvait-on se soûler à ce point ? Jusqu'à ne plus même être capable de marcher. Non, tout cela était inconcevable pour Jace, surtout qu'il devait laisser Clary rentrer seule chez elle, ce qu'il n'appréciait pas trop..._

 _Une fois dans le taxi, elle se réveilla et regarda autour d'elle, apparemment incapable de se rappeler comme elle était arrivée là._

 _\- Je te ramène chez toi, dit-il d'une voix dure._

 _\- Ça ne sert à rien, j'ai pas ma clé, je vais devoir dormir parterre, dit-elle en éclatant de rire._

 _Jace soupira, puis s'avança vers le chauffeur pour lui donner sa propre adresse._

 _-Ok, on va chez moi, comme ça tu pourras dormir. Mais demain tu rentres direct chez toi, ok ?_

 _Dans sa poche, il sentit son portable sonner, et il entreprit de sortir son téléphone, en délogeant Camille qui s'était appuyée à nouveau contre lui. sur l'écran, il put lire qu'il venait de recevoir un message de Clary : " **Bien rentrée. Je t'aime. love =)** " Il sourit et appuya sa tête conter l'appui-tête de la voiture, simplement heureux de sa vie à cet instant._

Elle était seule face à la mer, le dos tourné, le ne voyant pas venir, les cheveux volants le long de son dos, dans la direction du vent. Ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots. Jace s'approcha doucement et, sentant une présence derrière elle, Clary se retourna pour lui faire face. Les pleurs avaient fait couler son maquillage, qui traînait sous ses yeux. Jace, d'un geste complétement impulsif, essuya une marque noire avec son doigt. N'y tenant plus, Clary explosa en sanglot et se jeta dans ses bras.

Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis qu'il l'avait ramenée, après avoir été boire un verre, depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie. Mais tout cela n'avait aucune important ce soir. C'était comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, comme deux adolescents qui n'avaient jamais été confrontés au silence plus douloureux encore que se prendre des murs en pleine face. Ils n'étaient que deux personnes, entières, et dont le passé ne les séparaient plus. Clary était juste une fille qui était brisée par la mort de sa mort et Jace, seulement le garçon qui avait toujours été présent pour elle, jour et nuit, la soutenant sans faillir, de toutes ses forces.

Et pour la première fois depuis 7 ans, il se sentit complet, avec Clary dans ses bras, qui s'accrochait convulsivement à lui.

Ils finirent tous les deux assis par terre, enlacé, comme si les pleurs avaient effacé 7 ans de peur, de solitude et de perte.

Il fallut un moment à Clary pour se reprendre, mais lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'elle faisait et dans les bras de qui elle se trouvait, que c'était Jace qui la tenait tout contre lui, elle s'écarta d'un coup brusque, comme s'il l'avait frappée.

Et un coup de couteau aurait certainement fait plus mal à Jace. Son cœur sombra à nouveau dans sa poitrine.

\- Lâche-moi Jace !

Elle se leva d'un bond et s'enfuit dans la nuit glacée.

Le moment magique avait été brisé, encore et toujours, comme si le sort avait décidé qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être heureux ensemble. Il y avait toujours quelque chose pour les séparer, alors que Jace ne comprenait même pas encore se qui passait. Oui, quelque chose s'était produit, quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas, que personne ne lui avait expliqué. Mais quoi de suffisamment horrible pour que Clary s'enfuit sans même lui en parler ? Non, il ne voyait pas. Mais il allait devoir le découvrir, coûte que coûte, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir enfin se relever du cercueil qu'il avait lentement construit tout autour de lui. Il était temps de se relever et d'ouvrir les rideaux pour enfin comprendre son passé. Alors, il l'espérait, il pourra enfin avancer à nouveau.

* * *

 **Hé voilàààà.**

 **Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Bon, je ne vais pas épiloguer, je vais aller me coucher maintenant. Alors bonne nuit (ou bonjour aussi XP)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **\- Naema :** hahaha, oui je sais que c'était cruel XP. Je vais te laisser découvrir tout ça, mais tu es sur la bonne piste. Mais pour bien brouiller les pistes : Attention aux apparences. Hahaha, allez, dans quelques jours, tu sauras tout de leur histoire. Par contre, les scènes romantique entre Jace et Clary risquent de se raréfier, même si elles seront toujours présentes. Tu comprendras sûrement pourquoi. Je te remercie encore une fois et je te dis à tout bientôt. Beaucoup de Bisouxx :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Un petit chapitre aujourd'hui, mais en le lisant, j'espère que vous comprendrez et que vous me pardonnerez qu'il soit aussi court... Je ne vais pas épiloguer plus longtemps, je n'ai qu'une envie : aller me coucher (ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ)**

* * *

\- Clary, téléphone ! Cria Simon, qui était sous la douche.

Clary secoua la tête et courra prendre son téléphone portable qui était posé sur le lit et décrocha rapidement. C'était Magnus, qui en avait plus que marre d'attendre à l'autre bout du fil :

\- On peut savoir ce que vous faites pour mettre autant de temps à répondre ?

\- Très drôle Magnus. Mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Tu veux quoi ?

Magnus éclata de rire, puis redevint sérieux d'un coup.

\- J'ai une urgence avec ma famille, il faut que j'aille les rejoindre tout de suite, mais du coup je ne peux plus garder la princesse.

Le pouls de Clary battit plus fort.

\- Mais pas de panique, hein ! Mon chemin passe à côté d'Idris, alors je peux t'amener Octavia. D'ailleurs, on est déjà en route. On arrive dans une heure, va falloir passer la chercher à la gare, please.

Puis il raccrocha, sans laisser le temps à Clary de répondre.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne ici !

\- Alors, on rentre tout de suite, répliqua Simon.

Lorsqu'il était sorti de la douche, Clary lui était tombé dessus en hurlant de rage. Il avait beau tout tenté pour la calmer, elle faisait toujours les 100 pas dans la chambre, écumante de rage.

-Impossible, j'ai promis à Luke de passer ce soir pour l'aider avec les papiers. Tu sais quoi ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Tu n'as qu'à rentrer avec elle à New-York, et je vous rejoindrai dans 2 jours. Oui, c'est une excellente idée !

Mais Simon secoua la tête fermement.

\- Pas question que je te laisse ici seule après la journée d'hier. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça fait si Octavia vient ici ? Elle n'a commis aucun crime à ce que je sache.

\- Je suis suffisamment grande pour rester seule ici, et je ne suis pas seule, il y a Luke et pleins d'autres gens. Et mes raisons ne regardent que moi, concernant Octavia !

Elle sut qu'elle était allée trop loin en voyant la tête que faisait Simon.

\- Ecoute, je ne veux pas que les gens d'ici sachent que j'ai une fille. Les seuls à savoir, c'était ma mère et Luke, et il y a intérêt à ce que ça reste comme ça.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça change qu'ils sachent ? Au pire, ils croiront qu'on a une fille ensemble, comme tout le monde à New-York.

Clary s'assit sur le lit à côté de Simon la tête dans les mains.

\- Est-ce que… ça à voir avec son vrai père ?

Se levant d'un bond, Clary le fusilla du regard. Pas maintenant !

\- Très bien, tu as gagné, on va aller la chercher et elle restera ici. Mais si quelqu'un demande, elle a 5 ans et c'est notre fille à tous les deux, c'est clair ?

\- Ok, dit Simon en baissant les armes.

Ils allèrent à pied à la gare, n'ayant pas de voiture. En voyant la voiture de Magnus, Clary sentit son coeur bondir malgré tout dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait quitté sa fille que depuis quelque jours, mais elle lui avait tant manqué !

\- Mon amour, dit Clary en prenant sa fille dans les bras.

Elle semblait avoir grandi, alors que ça ne faisait que trois jours qu'ils s'étaient quitté, tous les trois.

\- Vraiment désolé, mais ma sœur s'est cassée la jambe et ne peut pas s'occuper des gosses seule, expliqua Magnus en serrant la main à Simon.

\- Pas de soucis, répondit-il. Coucou petit cœur, en récupérant la petite fille.

\- A bientôt Magnus, dit Clary en lui faisant la bise.

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, la main d'Octavia empoignant fermement celles de ses parents, entreprenant de leur raconter tout ce qui s'était passé, dans les moindres détails. Simon comblait seul les vides laissés par la petite fille, s'extasiant aux bons moments, lançant des sourires à la petite fille, tandis que Clary les écoutait en se taisant, simplement heureuse de pouvoir entendre la voix aigüe de son enfant qui lui avait tant manquée !

\- On pourrait avoir un lit en plus pour la puce ?

Ils étaient à l'hôtel, à la réception. La jeune fille, la réceptionniste qui s'était occupée d'eux le premier jour, acquiesça et leur dit qu'elle allait leur amener tout cela en haut. Ils remontèrent dans la chambre.

\- Alors Octavia, tu t'es bien amusée ?

\- Oui, mais tu me manquais maman, répondit la petite en venant se blottir contre sa mère.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, sans doute épuisée par le voyage.

Sa petite dans les bras, Clary regarda la télévision en compagnie de Simon, mais n'était pas très attentive à ce qui se passait sur l'écran.

Bien-sûr, Octavia lui avait beaucoup manqué, mais la savoir à Idris l'embêtait au plus haut point. Comme elle n'en avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit, même pas à Isabelle, elle ne savait pas quelle serait la réaction s'il venait à découvrir la vérité. Heureusement, ils ne restaient que jusqu'à demain soir, avant d'aller prendre le train et de recommencer leur vie habituelle, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

 _\- Jace ? Tu es là ?_

 _Clary ouvrit la porte et passa la tête pour voir si quelqu'un allait lui répondre. Le père de Jace était en voyage d'affaire, alors elle savait qu'il ne pouvait y avoir personne d'autre que Jace. Mais il ne répondait pas._

 _Elle entra et posa la clef qu'il lui avait prêtée sur le comptoir. Un bruit la fit sursauter. En se retournant, elle aperçut une forme enroulée dans un drap. Sa surprise fut totale en reconnaissant Camille._

 _\- Clary ? Tu fous quoi là ? Demanda-t-elle méchamment._

 _\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Où est Jace ?_

 _\- Sorti acheter le petit-déjeuner. Tu n'étais pas censée venir pour 10h ? Il n'est même pas 9h30._

 _Elle alla chercher à boire dans le frigo, comme si elle était une habituée de la maison._

 _\- Je lui ai laissé un texto pour lui dire que je passerai plus tôt._

 _\- Il n'a pas pris son portable, il est là, dit-elle en désignant le téléphone posé sur le canapé._

 _En effet, il ne l'avait sûrement pas vu._

 _\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, tu fais quoi ici ? Je croyais qu'il devait te ramener chez toi._

 _Camille ne répondit pas tout de suite, termina son verre et alla dans la chambre de Jace, qu'elle ouvrit pour prendre une de ses chemises, qu'elle passa sur son corps, qui, à la grande frayeur de Clary, était nu._

 _\- Tu es vraiment naïve, Clary. Tu le sais, j'espère ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers elle, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres._

 _\- Mais Camille, de quoi tu parles ?_

 _Clary commençait à avoir de plus en plus froid, et resserra sa veste contre elle._

 _\- Tu n'as jamais rien remarqué, alors que ça fait plus de trois mois ? Vraiment, tu dois être aveugle._

 _En tournant autour de Clary, comme un animal autour de sa proie, Camille éclata de rire, qui se répercuta contre la vitre de la chambre._

 _\- Trois mois, Clary, que Jace et moi on est ensemble._

 _Coup de poignard dans le ventre. Courbée en deux, Clary ne put ajouter quelque chose._

 _\- Oui, ça fait trois mois qu'on couche ensemble et toi tu n'as rien vu. Comment tu pouvais croire qu'un homme comme Jace pouvait s'intéresser à une fille comme toi ? Tu croyais vraiment qu'il t'aimait ? Mais tu n'étais qu'un objet pour quand je n'étais pas là. Regarde ce qu'il m'a offert !_

 _Elle lui montra sa main, où brillait un petit anneau d'or. Celui de sa mère, qui comptait tellement pour Jace._

 _Incapable d'en supporter d'avantage, Clary partit en courant, suivie par le rire mauvais de Camille._

 _Dehors, la pluie tombait sauvagement, et lorsque la jeune fille arriva chez elle, elle était tellement mouillée qu'une douche aurait eu le même effet._

 _Les larmes se mélangeaient aux gouttes de pluie. Incapable de se calmer, Clary s'écroula dans sa chambre, secouée par des sanglots de plus en plus forts._

 _Les minutes défilaient mais Clary avait complétement perdu la notion du temps. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que son cœur venait d'être arraché de sa poitrine, que ses oreilles sifflaient et qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer. La nausée la submergea si fort qu'elle fut obligée d'aller vomir aux toilettes._

 _Incapable de se relever seule, elle s'accrocha au meuble et fit tomber une boîte._

 _Un éclair foudroyant la submergea. Cette boîte, elle ne l'avait plus utilisée depuis environ 2 mois. 2 mois ? C'était un laps de temps beaucoup trop grand._

 _Les calculs tournaient dans sa tête, incapable de réfléchir vraiment. Sans même y penser, comme un simple reflexe, elle posa sa main sur son ventre._

 _Tout était logique !_

* * *

 **Hé voilà**

 **Vous savez ce qui s'est passé pour Clary, et je pense que vous pouvez comprendre maintenant la raison de son départ. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Je vous dit à bientôt. Un gros bec à tout le monde, peace !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **\- Naema :** Voici le chapitre tant attendu. J'espère qu'il aura été à la hauteur. En attendant la suite, je te remercie pour ta review, et te dis à tout bientôt =)

\- **Chikita96 :** hahahaha, c'est ce qui s'appelle se faire spamer sa boîte mail =) Je ne répond qu'une fois, tu m'en veux pas ? Je vais tout faire pour leur donner une fin heureuse (non, mais enfait je sais déjà comment tout ça va se terminer, mais juste par méchanceté, je ne vais rien dire... Spoiler : Attention aux larmes ;) ) Bref, merci pour (toutes) tes reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir de les lire :) Et je t'embrasse très fort :*


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à tous, me revoilà aujourd'hui pour un chapitre qui finira de vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé entre Clary et Jace, ainsi que le début de la "véritable" histoire, dans le présent. Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

« Les prix sont exorbitants » se dit Jace en regardant la carte du restaurant. Non, décidément, avec les factures, l'appartement et tout le reste, il n'allait pas pouvoir offrir à Aline un dîner en amoureux pour se faire pardonner de leur discussion le jour de l'enterrement. Tant pis, il lui fera à manger, avec quelques bougies, ça fera l'affaire !

Un bruit d'enfant le fit tourner la tête et une petite fille blonde lui fonça dedans. Si ses réflexes n'avaient pas été aussi rapides, il n'aurait jamais rattrapé la fillette, qui aurait fini les fesses parterre. Elle le fixa de ses grands yeux verts, apparemment aussi surprise que lui de l'impact.

\- Hé là, fait attention jeune-fille, dit-il en lui lançant un sourire.

\- Octavia !

En levant la tête, il remarqua une tête connue et vit avec incrédulité Simon accourir vers eux. Il s'arrêta et s'agenouilla à côté d'Octavia, la regardant fixement.

\- Ne refais jamais ça, tu m'entends ? Tu m'as fichu une de ces frousses !

La petite baissa la tête et regarda fixement ses pieds, chaussés de chaussures blanches, où une multitude de petites traces grises faisaient des sortes de dessin.

\- Oui papa…

Papa ? Quoi ? Jace regarda tour à tour l'enfant et Simon. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune ressemblance entre eux ! Non, elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à …

Il vacilla et se rattrapa au mur à côté de lui.

Mais il aurait dû s'en douter. Ça faisait 5 ans maintenant, bien-sûr qu'elle pouvait avoir un enfant. Il n'avait simplement jamais réussi à s'imaginer une chose pareille ! Comment aurait-il pu ? Mais en regardant la petite fille, il vit qu'elle avait exactement les mêmes yeux d'un vert incroyablement pénétrant, la même forme de visage, où des multitudes de tâches de rousseurs couraient, particulièrement sur le nez. La seule chose qui clochait était les cheveux, qu'elle avait blond cuivré, à la place de roux, mais Jace savait qu'ils risquaient de changer de couleur au fil des années. Ainsi, elle deviendrait la copie conforme de sa mère.

\- Merci de l'avoir rattrapée, j'ai eu peur qu'elle parte vers la route, ou qu'elle se perde. Clary ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné, dit-Simon en prenant la main de sa fille dans la sienne.

Ainsi, il avait raison, elle était bien la fille de Clary et de Simon. Pourquoi cette idée lui faisait-elle aussi mal ? Non, il fallait qu'il cesse de ressentir des sentiments aussi fort pour elle, elle avait refait sa vie, avait une petite fille, un homme dans sa vie, un travail. Bref, la vie parfaite. Et lui ? Qu'avait-il à offrir ? 7 ans de regrets, et des questionnements à ne plus finir. Sans parler de son cœur qui était brisé, et qui ne serait sans doute plus jamais réparable.

\- Pas de quoi, répondit-il.

Sa voix lui paraissait lointaine, comme si elle appartenait à un autre et qu'il observait la scène depuis l'autre côté de la rue. Peut-être était-il en train de faire un cauchemar, qu'il allait se réveiller dans son lit, Aline à ses côtés, peut-être qu'il refaisait simplement son pire cauchemar.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un enfant.

Il eut l'impression que Simon hésitait, mais le malaise ne dura même pas une seconde, avant qu'il ne lui lance un énorme sourire, apparemment très fière de la petite fille accrochée à sa jambe et qui observait la scène avec attention et curiosité.

\- Hé oui, elle a 5 ans.

\- Mon nom, c'est Octavia, dit-elle en tirant sur le pantalon de Jace.

Il tenta de lui lancer un sourire. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à une gamine, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que si elle avait 5 ans, alors Clary n'avait pas attendu longtemps après leur rupture.

En même temps, il repensa à toutes les questions qui avaient envahies son cerveau depuis ce jour-là. Était-elle partie parce qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? Alors ce quelqu'un d'autre était Simon, et ils n'avaient même pas attendu un an avant de se mettre au travail. La blessure qu'il avait réussie à peu près à soigner avant l'arrivée de Clary en ville s'ouvrit encore un peu plus. En fait, plus les jours passaient, plus Jace savait qu'il aurait du mal à s'en remettre.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ? Demanda encore Octavia, qui envie de participer à la conversation aussi.

\- Jace.

Simon rigola en ébouriffant les boucles blondes.

\- Je ne sais pas de qui elle tient sa spontanéité, certainement pas de moi. Et pas de Clary non plus.

\- Tu es policier ?

Octavia était intarissable.

\- Eu… non. Je suis médecin.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as un badge. Je croyais que c'était les policiers qui avaient un badge, dit-elle en regardant son père, la mine interrogative.

\- Pas seulement, chérie. Il y d'autres gens qui ont des badges, les médecins par exemple. Allez, on va retrouver maman pour aller manger cette glace. Tu n'as pas vue Clary ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle arrivait.

Jace mit un moment pour comprendre que c'était à lui que Simon parlait.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vue. Il faut que j'y aille. Salut, dit-il à Octavia.

Mais la petite s'en fichait comme de sa première pomme. Elle courait déjà vers la jeune femme rousse qui arrivait vers eux.

\- Maman !

Clary !

\- Hey, mon poussin.

Clary la prit dans ses bras et lui planta un bisou sur le front. Puis leva les yeux et sa mine passa de la stupeur, à la colère en apercevant Jace.

Génial, maintenant il n'avait aucun moyen de fuir.

 _Lorsqu'il revint chez lui, avec un paquet de croissant à la main, Jace chantonnait. Il était impatient que Clary arrive et qu'ils puissent passer la journée ensemble._

 _Lorsqu'il entra, il tomba nez à nez avec Camille, qui était habillé et qui buvait un café sur la table de la cuisine. Il faillit lâcher son sachet de croissant en l'apercevant._

 _\- Camille ! Tu fais quoi ici ? Je t'avais dit de partir._

 _\- Relax, je voulais juste te voir pour te remercier encore une fois de m'avoir laissé dormir chez toi cette nuit._

 _\- C'est ça. Et la prochaine fois, débrouille-toi pour avoir tes clés, pas question que je dorme encore sur le canapé. C'est l'endroit le moins confortable, crois-moi._

 _Camille sauta sur ses pieds et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte un tout petit trop fort._

 _En soupirant, Jace alla chercher son portable qu'il avait oublié sur le canapé. Pas de nouveau message._

 _10h arriva, puis 10h15, puis encore 10h30 sans que Clary n'arrive. Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. S'il lui arrivait d'avoir un peu de retard, il était rare qu'elle en ait 30 minutes ! Mais surtout, elle n'oubliait jamais de le prévenir pour éviter qu'il ne s'inquiète, justement. Et elle ne répondait pas au téléphone. Il hésita à passer chez elle et se décida en attrapant sa veste. Il devait en avoir le cœur net._

 _En revenant, il était rassuré, même si quelque chose le taraudait. Il avait vu Jocelyne, qui lui avait dit que Clary était malade et qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Mais, elle qui avait toujours été très gentille avec Jace, se comportant avec lui comme s'il était son fils, elle lui claqua la porte au nez une fois qu'elle lui ait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire._

 _Mais au moins, il savait Clary chez elle, malade bien-sûr, mais en sécurité. Il lui envoya un petit message :_

 _\- Rétablis-toi vite, et appelle-moi. Je t'aime._

 _Mais le lendemain, il n'eut toujours pas de réponses, ni le jour suivant. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il en était sûr, même s'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Clary de l'éviter, et ce malgré les 8 messages qu'il avait laissé et le nombre incalculable d'appel qu'il avait passé. Il avait vaguement conscience d'être limite parano, mais son inquiétude l'empêchait de dormir à présent. Pourquoi Clary ne répondait-elle pas ?_

 _Cette fois, s'en était trop. S'il s'était passé quelque chose, il voulait qu'elle lui explique quoi. Il alla donc chez elle, bien déterminé à obtenir des explications, même s'il devait forcer la porte !_

 _Pendant le chemin, il laissa son esprit vagabonder dans toutes les discussions possibles. Elle était peut-être plus gravement malade que Jocelyne ne voulait bien lui avouer. Ou alors, elle lui en voulait pour quelque chose, chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, même en se creusant la tête. La dernière possibilité était qu'elle lui fasse une blague. Mais il ne pouvait pas complétement y croire, c'était bien trop cruel !_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, en arrivant devant la maison, il aurait largement préféré l'hypothèse de la blague. Elle était bien plus logique que le spectacle qui se présentait devant lui !_

 _Les nains de jardin, fierté de Jocelyne, avaient tous été retirés, les pots de fleurs arrachés de leur emplacement habituel. Quant à la porte, elle était entre-ouverte. Mais le pire était le panneau qui trônait au milieu de la pelouse :_

 _« À vendre »_

 _Sans pouvoir y croire, Jace pénétra dans la maison. Tout était vide, il ne restait rien ! Même pas un carton ou une lampe abandonnée. Il parcourut chaque pièce, gardant la chambre de Clary en dernier. Et lorsqu'il y entra, il eut envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou._

 _Tout était vide, sauf un tas au milieu. Un tas, des photos principalement, d'eux. Celles à leur première soirée, lors de leur anniversaire, ou encore des baisers qu'ils échangeaient. La plupart était intacte, mais deux ou trois avaient été déchirées ou gribouillée, sa tête principalement. En se retournant pour prendre la fuite, ce qu'il vit brisa son cœur en un millier de morceau, qui jamais ne réussirent à se ressouder suffisamment pour aimer à nouveau._

 _Sur un clou, pendu à côté de la porte, le collier surmonté de la bague en or et en argent._

 _Il comprit qu'il venait de la perdre à tout jamais…_

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Je voulais vous demander si un chapitre "hors-sujet" vous intéresserait, que je posterai à la fin de l'histoire. Ce serait uniquement centré sur Camille, pour vous expliquer ce qui lui passe par la tête, depuis son arrivée, jusqu'à cette journée, peut-être un peu plus loin, je verrai sur le moment. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être intéressant, puisque normalement, on en entend plus vraiment parler, et je ne comptais pas écrire dans l'histoire l'explication quant à pourquoi elle a agi comme ça. Ca vous dit ?**

 **Sinon, on a maintenant dépassé la moitié de l'histoire, puisque normalement, il y aura 14 chapitres.**

 **Et je compte poster le mercredi en plus, du moins tant que j'arrive à garder le rythme, avec mes chapitres preécrits. Voilà, je vous souhaite une bone soirée =)**

 **P.S. Je répondrais aux reviews une autre fois, je n'ai vraiment plus la force de le faire, désolée et merci quand même pour ces reviews, ainsi qu'un gros bisoux à tout ceux qui lisent sans poster de commentaire. Parce que je vous aime quand-même, voilà =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté les derniers chapitres, mais pour une fois, j'ai une bonne raison... En fait, ma connexion internet ne fonctionne plus, alors il m'était tout simplement impossible de me connecter sur le site. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop...**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, je reprend le rythme (en tout cas si cette fichue connexion me le permet), et je vous posterai tout ça jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire qui approche à grand pas.**

 **Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour ce chapitre, vous verrez une partie qui n'est sûrement pas réalisable en vrai, mais je ne savais pas comment traiter tout ça. Bref, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça. A tout de suite !**

* * *

En voyant Octavia courir vers elle, Clary sentit son cœur bondir d'amour pour la gamine qui venait vers elle le plus rapidement possible.

\- Maman !

\- Hey, mon poussin !

En embrassant la tête blonde, son cœur menaça d'exploser. Si sa vie était complétement retournée, au moins Clary avait une dernière certitude : Elle aurait toujours sa fille avec elle, elle ne pourrait jamais cesser de l'aimer, d'une façon tellement forte, que cela lui faisait presque peur.

Mais en relevant la tête, pour lancer un sourire à Simon, elle vit un homme à ses côtés, un peu plus grand, beaucoup plus musclé, avec des boucles blondes, et cette fois-ci, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire : « Et merde ! »

S'il y avait bien une situation qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître, c'était celle-là, surtout en voyant sa fille à côté de cet homme qui avait exactement la même couleur de cheveux, ce nez, sa bouche…

En espérant que personne d'autre n'ait remarqué la ressemblance, elle approcha le plus doucement possible, comme s'il pouvait disparaître avant qu'elle n'arrive jusqu'à Simon et Jace. Mais apparemment, les miracles n'existaient pas, ou pas pour elle en tout cas !

\- Salut, dit-elle à l'intention de Jace, avant d'embrasser rapidement Simon.

Ce dernier les regardait, tout-à-fait conscient de la tension qui s'élevait entre eux. Mais il ne dit rien pour la sortir de ce cauchemar et elle comprit qu'il commençait à en avoir assez, de tous ces secrets. Il faudrait qu'elle lui explique tout, sinon elle risquait de le perdre, ce dont elle n'était pas capable à ce jour. Oui, revenir en ville avait été la pire erreur de toute sa vie, après celle d'avoir fait confiance à Jace... Mais comment faire autrement dans cette situation ?

\- Bon, on va manger cette glace ? Demanda-t-elle, essayant une dernière fois de se sortir de ce pétrin. Mais aucun des deux hommes ne semblaient disposés à agréer. Elle allait passer à la casserole !

\- Attend, j'ai besoin de te parler, dit Jace, la fixant intensément du regard, comme pour essayer de lire en elle.

Clary frissonna. Avant, alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble, il avait toujours été capable de comprendre à quoi elle pensait. Et franchement, elle espérait qu'il n'avait plus cette capacité !

Devait-elle avoir cette conversation devant Simon ou non ? Il était concerné par tout cela, mais une part d'elle répugnait à parler avec Jace en sa présence. Elle se tourna donc lui, en tendant la main qui tenait la menotte d'Octavia, afin qu'il récupère leur fille.

\- Tu sais quoi Simon ? Si tu allais manger cette glace avec Octavia ? Je vous rejoins après.

Il haussa un sourcil peiné, une ombre de tristesse passa sur son visage mais il finit par hausser les épaules et prit la main d'Octavia. Seulement, cette dernière en avait décidé autrement, et tapa du pied par terre, en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Non ! Je veux rester avec maman !

Une crise était sur le point d'arriver et ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait la force de la contrer, pas en ce moment, pas avec les enjeux qui se présentaient.

\- Ok, Octavia, reste avec maman. J'y vais déjà, ne prenez quand même pas trop de temps.

Il partit à l'intérieur du restaurant, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil à Jace et Clary, qui s'affrontaient du regard, sans se préoccuper de Simon. Octavia se colla à la jambe de sa mère, mettant son pouce dans la bouche. Elle commençait à sentir que quelque chose se passait autour d'elle, grâce à cette manière absolument incroyable qu'ont les enfants pour comprendre les sensations des adultes, sans pour autant comprendre ce qui se jouait réellement.

On y était, la première véritable confrontation avec Jace, celle qu'elle avait fuie 7 ans auparavant, celle qu'elle avait toujours redoutée. Et aujourd'hui, la fuite n'était tout simplement plus possible. Mais en 7 ans, elle avait mûri, s'était fortifiée et avait vécu plus de choses que la plupart des gens de son âge ne vivaient. Oui, elle était prête !

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un enfant.

Jace la fixait encore, la mine peinée.

\- Pourquoi te l'aurais-je dit ?

1-0 pour elle.

\- Et à Isabelle, je suis certain que tu ne lui as rien dit non plus ? Pourquoi ?

Bon, égalité.

\- Mes raisons ne regardent que moi, je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut t'intéresser. Oui, j'ai un enfant. Oui, j'ai une famille. Pourquoi ça te dérange autant ?

Il mit une seconde à réfléchir, en posant les yeux sur la petite. Clary eut peur qu'il ne comprenne tout. Elle devait partir ! De toutes les choses qu'elle était capable de supporter, celle-là, cette vérité, elle n'était pas prête à la partager. Et sans doute ne le serait-elle jamais.

\- Clary… Commença-t-il.

Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer. Protéger Octavia était ce qui comptait le plus.

\- J'ai tourné la page, Jace. Il serait temps que tu en fasses autant. Maintenant, excuse-moi, nous devons rejoindre son père.

C'était une pique mesquine car ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité. Elle n'avait jamais tourné la page, s'était simplement contentée de gommer autant que possible leur histoire pour réécrire par-dessus son histoire avec Simon. Mais des traces de Jace la poursuivait continuellement, où qu'elle aille, quoi qu'elle fasse, mais surtout où qu'elle pose les yeux.

Elle tira donc Octavia par la main pour rejoindre Simon à l'intérieur, lorsqu'elle sentit la petite lui échapper. En se retournant vivement pour l'appeler, elle la vit courir droit sur Jace, qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et lui dit, d'une voix haute et intelligible, avant que Clary n'ait pu l'en empêcher :

\- Et c'est même pas vrai. Papa a dit que j'avais 5 ans, mais en vrai, j'en ai 6 !

Puis elle se précipita vers son papa, après avoir lancé cette bombe.

Ne pouvant bouger, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Clary vit Jace se retourner vers elle, lentement et la regarder, la bouche ouverte. Et là, elle sut qu'il était sur le point de tout comprendre. Elle fit la chose qu'elle faisait le mieux, la fuite.

Elle courut le plus rapidement possible, essayant à tout prix d'échapper à ce destin qui lui filait entre les doigts, n'ayant qu'une seule envie : Protéger le peu de vie qui restait en elle. Mais ce jour là, elle comprenait que tout allait changer, que ses démons la rattrapait, qu'il fallait enfin faire face. Mais comment faire, alors qu'une peur complètement paralysante envahissait l'entier de son coeur en pensant à ce qui allait se passer après ? Une fois arrivée devant l'hôtel, elle s'écroula et se mit à pleurer. Elle était si fatiguée, épuisée, lessivée de tous ces mensonges. Tout devait s'arrêter ou elle ne pourrait simplement plus continuer !

Elle sentit une présence derrière elle et sans se retourner, elle sut qui l'avait suivie.

 _\- Clary, qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

 _Jocelyne venait de rentrer du bureau, et elle retrouva Clary assise devant les toilettes, le regard dans le vide, les yeux rougis par les pleurs, incapable de bouger._

 _Elle vit vaguement sa mère s'accroupir devant elle et poser sa main sur son front, demandant si elle était malade._

 _\- Maman, je…_

 _Incapable de continuer, elle se remit à pleurer et Jocelyne la prit dans ses bras, la serrant tout contre elle, comme lorsqu'elle était petite, lui chuchotant que tout allait bien se passer._

 _Il lui fallut une bonne heure pour se calmer, toujours enlacées, assises à même le sol dans la salle de bain._

 _\- Clary, je t'en prie, explique-moi, demanda doucement Jocelyne, caressant les boucles rousses._

 _\- Maman, bafouilla Clary, sa vision brouillée par les larmes. Maman, j'ai fait une connerie !_

 _Jocelyne s'était tendue, sa fille toujours dans les bras, losrque Clary lui avait avoué la vérité, sans toutefois la lacher. Puis, elle avait longuement réfléchi, sans pourvoir prononcer le moindre mot, une ride apparaissant sur son front, comme toujours lorsqu'elle réfléchissait. puis, elle avait écarté Clary de son torse pour pouvoir l'observer._

 _\- Clary, tu te souviens de cette offre d'emploi que j'avais reçue, pour New-York ?_

 _\- Oui, pourquoi ?_

 _Tendue, Clary regardait sa mère. Lui avouer avait été à la fois libérateur, comme si la souffrance s'éloignait un petit peu à mesure que les mots sortaient de sa bouche, tandis qu'au même moment, la peur de cette réalité foudroyante l'envahissait. Puis, elle avait posé cette question insolite. Clary ne voyait pas le rapport entre sa grossesse, ni même sa rupture._

 _\- Tu sais que j'avais refusé, pour ne pas t'éloigner de tes amis ? Mais peut-être que c'est exactement ce que tu as besoin maintenant ? De changement. On pourrait partir, au moins pour un an, que tu puisses te reconstruire tranquillement loin de lui, prendre une décision pour l'enfant…_

 _En y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise idée. Jamais Clary n'aurait la force de lui parler, ni de le voir… Non, les voir tous les deux, tous les jours. De toute façon, elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir ! Quant à l'enfant, elle n'en voulait pas, non, pas question de gâcher son avenir avec un môme, pas celui de Jace !_

 _\- Oui, maman, s'il te plait amène moi loin, je t'en supplie, s'écria-t-elle en s'accrochant encore plus fort contre sa mère._

 _Après avoir prévenu Luke, son beau-père depuis plus de trois ans, qui accepta tout de suite cette proposition, ils commencèrent les cartons. Une activité physique permit à Clary de penser moins, mais surtout de se concentrer sur une note relativement plus joyeuse. Bien-sûr, quitter Isabelle et Alec allait être très difficile, mais croiser Jace avec Camille tous les jours allait être mille fois plus dur à supporter. Et qui sait ? Après quelques années, voudrait-elle rentrer dans cette ville qui était la sienne, pour retrouver tous ses amis. Mais pas tout de suite, elle avait d'abord besoin de se reconstruire, comme l'avait dit sa mère._

 _Ils travaillèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et réussirent à presque tout emballer. Ils mangèrent les trois en silence, assis par terre dans la cuisine presque vide, des nouilles chinoises que Luke avait été chercher, puis allèrent se coucher._

 _Assise dans son lit, observant sa chambre qui était pratiquement vide, Clary sut qu'elle devait lui rendre sa liberté, qu'il comprenne qu'elle savait et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Et elle connaissait la manière la plus simple de faire passer le message._

 _Elle alla chercher dans son bureau les photos, qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de prendre avec, et qui était donc restée dans le troisième tiroir du bureau. En prenant toutes les photos, elle les mit en tas au milieu de sa chambre. Au-dessus, elle prit quelques photos, qu'elle déchira en deux, séparant le couple qui prenait la pause. Puis sur deux autres, elle gribouilla par-dessus Jace, y mettant toute sa rage, comme si le fait de détruire des souvenirs qui à présent faisait si mal, elle pouvait détruire cette souffrance qui lui rongeait le cœur à mesure que les heures passaient._

 _Le lendemain, ils s'employèrent à démonter la plupart des meubles, et tout ranger dans la camionnette de Luke. Heureusement, aucun des trois ne gardait beaucoup leur affaire, du coup, il n'y avait pas tant à récupérer._

 _Jocelyne revint en soirée, avec un panneau « à vendre » qu'elle planta au milieu du jardin. Finalement, vers 10 heures du soir, tout était terminé, il ne restait rien._

 _\- On dort encore ce soir ici, et demain on part, à 10h, ça joue ?_

 _Elle dormit donc une dernière fois dans ce qui avait été sa chambre, sur son matelas, à côté du tas de photos déchiquetées. Une dernière nuit…_

 _En se levant le matin, impulsivement, Clary porta sa main à son cou, pour toucher son collier. Puis son cœur s'arrêta. Tout était terminé. Elle ne pouvait plus garder ce souvenir. « Cette promesse ». Elle l'arracha donc, brisant en même temps le fermoir. Il y avait un clou à côté de la porte._

 _Elle avançait désormais vers le futur, laissant le passé douloureux derrière elle. En passant devant chez Jace, elle le vit qui sortait de chez lui, le dos tourné en train de fermer sa porte. Il ne pouvait donc la voir. La voiture s'éloigna le long de la route, emmenant Clary, qui ne jeta pas un regard en arrière._

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **Bon, vous me direz que cette histoire de déménagement aussi rapide est sûrement impossible en vrai, ou du moins difficile, mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen de la faire déménager à New-York suffisamment rapidement...**

 **Bref, je ne vais pas épiloguer, et vous dit à bientôt. Bye !**

 **P.S. Comme je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews, je vous dirais juste un grand merci pour ceux qui m'en envoie, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, je vous embrasse tous très fort.**

 **Et aussi un bisou à ceux qui lisent de manière anonyme, parce que vous êtes aussi géniaux, même si vous ne laissez pas de reviews.**

 **Alors, après cette effusion d'amour, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut à tous**

 **Oui, vous allez-vous dire : celle-là, elle dit qu'elle poste régulièrement, mais en fait elle le fait qu'une fois par semaine !**

 **Bon, vous avez raison, mais là encore, j'ai une assez bonne excuse : Je suis partie aujourd'hui pour 6 mois en Allemagne, il fallait donc que je termine mes affaires, surtout que le vendredi je finissais mon travail à 20h0, et le samedi je bossais toute la journée. Autant vous dire que je n'avais qu'une envie : allez me coucher, et passer du temps en famille.**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous comprendrez et que vous m'en voudrez pas trop.**

 **Mais trêve de blabla, voici ce chapitre :**

* * *

\- Et c'est même pas vrai. Papa a dit que j'avais 5 ans, mais en vrai, j'en ai 6 !

Avant même d'avoir fini cette phrase, Jace vit Octavia partir en courant rejoindre son père dans le restaurant, sûrement impatiente de manger sa glace.

Jace ne se serait douté de rien s'il n'avait pas vu la tête que faisait Clary, qui paniquait complétement. Après tout, cette phrase pouvait juste être celle d'une enfant voulant faire son intéressant, ou qui ne connaissait pas encore tout à fait son âge. En tout cas, c'était plus logique que de s'imaginer que son propre père puisse s'être trompé sur son nombre d'année, pas quelqu'un comme Simon, qui semblait très impliqué dans la vie de sa fille. Non, tout ça n'avait pas de sens. C'était juste Octavia qui avait voulu l'impressionner !

Mais la tête de Clary prouvait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et alors qu'il la regarda s'enfuir en courant, prenant le chemin de l'hôtel, les rouages de Jace se mirent en route, doucement mais sûrement, au point de comprendre la cruelle vérité !

Clary et lui s'étaient quittés presque exactement 7 ans et 2 mois (bon, compter les jours avait été puéril, il avait arrêté au bout de trois mois). Les temps concordaient parfaitement !

Clary s'était enfuie sans un mot, sans même tenter de le revoir pour s'expliquer. Mais non, quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi s'était-elle enfuie ? Elle savait bien que si elle avait été enceinte, il ne l'aurait pas abandonnée, il aurait fait face avec elle à la situation. Quant aux photos et à son cadeau, retrouvés après son départ, quel en était la signification dans ce cas ?

Tout s'embrouillait dans le cerveau de Jace, les pièces de puzzle se mettaient lentement ensemble, pourtant il en manquait un bon nombre, qui empêchaient le dessin de vraiment prendre forme. Il devait avoir les réponses !

Il ne lui fallut donc qu'une seconde avant de se mettre à la poursuite de Clary, qui courait comme une dératée dans la ville, comme si elle avait le diable en personne à ses trousses. Alors qu'elle arrivait devant la place de l'hôtel, il la vit flancher et s'écrouler contre un arbre, apparemment incapable de continuer sa course folle dans l'espoir de lui échapper. Il la rejoignit plus lentement, Soudain apeuré par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à entendre.

Et s'il s'était tout imaginer ? Ou pire, que c'était la vérité ? Non, il ne savait pas comment réagir à toute cette histoire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait besoin de savoir la vérité une bonne fois pour toute, afin d'être fixé.

Penché sur Clary, il lui posa la main sur l'épaule, afin qu'elle sache qu'il était là, mais ses sanglots ne se calmèrent pas, au contraire, ils s'amplifièrent jusqu'à emplir le moindre espace disponible.

\- Clary ? Appela-t-il doucement.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et il vit tant de détresse dans ses yeux que malgré la colère qu'il sentait enfler dans son cœur, il eut pitié d'elle et voulut la prendre dans ses bras. Mais quelque chose dans la stature de Clary montrait clairement que s'il s'y frottait, il risquait de ne pas pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout de sa démarche. Mieux valait la laisser se calmer seule.

Il lui fallut un bon moment avant que ses pleurs hystériques se calment en sanglot. À ce moment, et seulement à ce moment, Jace lui tendit la main, qu'elle agrippa fermement. Une fois sur ses pieds, elle le fixa, dangereusement proche, ses yeux semblant se perdre dans un océan de souffrance.

\- Clary, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, non ?

Elle opina, apparemment incapable de pouvoir articuler le moindre son, et le suivit, tandis qu'il la traînait presque derrière lui.

Il savait exactement où aller, un endroit symbolique, quelque part où tout avait commencé, et cet endroit, il existait encore !

Arrivé devant la cabane qu'il avait faite construire pour elle, tellement longtemps auparavant, Jace sentit son coeur se serrer. Le bois était devenu plus foncé, une latte manquait sur le toit, la végétation avait envahie toute la cabane. Oui, il n'aurait pas dû autant la laisser se dégrader…

\- Elle est toujours là ? Demanda Clary doucement, qui la regardait, les yeux emplis de souvenirs.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Le matelas avait disparu, et de la terre emplissait le sol.

Clary semblait à bout de force, mais refusait catégoriquement de le regardait, fixant obstinément l'un des murs, le plus éloigné de Jace bien-sûr.

\- Clary, dit-il en essayant de lui toucher le bras. Le temps des silences a suffisamment duré, tu ne crois pas ?

Se crispant lorsque la main de Jace toucha son bras et resserra les siens autour de son corps.

\- Clary, je t'en supplie, parle-moi.

\- Et de quoi veux-tu parler, s'écria-t-elle en se tournant brusquement vers lui, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Ils étaient si proches que Jace sentait l'odeur de savon qui émanait d'elle. Son cœur, battant de plus en plus en fort, lui ordonnait de la prendre dans ses bras, de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, de l'embrasse, bref, de faire toutes les choses qu'il s'était interdites de faire. Mais son cerveau – qui n'avait toujours pas digéré l'histoire d'Octavia – le lui interdisait et le commandai de garder une certaine distance avec elle. Et apparemment, le cerveau de Clary lui soufflait la même chose, car elle craqua au bout d'une seconde et se détourna, pas suffisamment rapidement pour lui cacher les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux verts.

Il ne savait comment commencer cette discussion. Y'avait-il une façon de faire ? Comment pouvait-on demander à son ex si sa petite fille était également la sienne ?

\- Octavia… souffla-t-il, incapable d'aller plus loin.

Bien qu'elle devait se douter du sujet de la discussion, Clary retint son souffle et regarda ses pieds. Une goutte tomba à terre.

\- Simon est-il vraiment son père ?

Elle finit par le regarder, l'observant une seconde avant de soupirer. Lorsqu'elle parla, elle ferma ses yeux.

\- A ton avis ?

Cette réponse, qui n'en était pas une en soit, suffisait. Et de toute façon, Jace n'avait pas eu besoin de cette confirmation, quelque chose lorsqu'il l'avait vue – qu'il n'avait simplement pas voulu ressentir – lui avait fait comprendre la réalité. Mais l'énormité de cette révélation lui coupa le souffle. Il était père ! Tout en ne l'étant pas, d'une fille qui ne le connaissait pas, qui avait déjà 6 ans et qui avait de surcroît un père !

\- Pourquoi ?

Cette question était celle qui sortait première de toutes les autres. Clary se détourna à nouveau et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Après ce qui s'est passé, je ne voulais pas que tu saches. Et de toute façon, au début, il n'était pas question que je la garde. Seulement, à mon accouchement, je n'ai pas pu m'en séparer. Et que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je revienne neuf mois plus tard pour te dire que tu avais une fille ? Et les mois passant, cette possibilité s'est rapidement épuisée. De toute façon, aurais-tu vraiment envie d'avoir un enfant ?

C'était une bonne question. Non, sur le moment, il n'avait pas envie d'un enfant, simplement il avait – non, en réalité – il aimait Clary et si elle lui avait annoncé être enceinte, il aurait été présent, et l'aurait épaulée à chaque instant, quel que soit sa décision !

\- Là n'est pas la question, rétorqua-t-il. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu ne m'as absolument rien dit. Pourquoi es-tu partie sans me dire quelque chose – non pas que ton message n'était pas clair – mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me dire en face que tu me quittais ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant perdue dans ses pensées. Mais Jace remarqua rapidement que ses joues perdaient de la couleur, que ses yeux se vitrifiaient et qu'elle se raidissait. Quelque chose n'allait pas, sans toutefois qu'il comprenne quoi.

Lorsqu'elle lui lança finalement un regard, il fut stupéfait de voir la haine qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi en colère ! Non, pas de la colère, c'était beaucoup plus que ça. Mais les mots restaient insensibles à la description du regard qu'elle lui lança.

\- Après ce que tu m'as fait, tu croyais réellement que j'allais encore te parler ?

 _Ils eurent de la chance, une fois à New-York. Après avoir passé deux semaines à l'hôtel, ils trouvèrent un appartement à louer, avec deux chambres et un petit balcon. Luke trouva une place de travail dans une librairie, ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Quant à Jocelyne, elle commença le job pour lequelle on l'avait appelé à New-York. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux pour le couple, qui ne semblait pas regretter leur vie d'avant._

 _Pour Clary, c'était différent. Elle ne retourna pas en cours, et restait toute la journée à l'appartement, malgré les protestations de sa mère, qui voulait absolument qu'elle sorte, pour rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Mais comment faire dans une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas, où tout le monde lui était inconnu, sans parler de son état émotionnel qui était franchement mauvais ? Et la grossesse ne l'aida pas à remédier à cela, surtout pas les hormones, qui la faisaient pleurer pour un rien._

 _Elle avait prévu d'avorter dans les plus brefs délais, mais, lorsqu'elle se rendit chez un gynécologue pour faire une échographie, celui-ci lui apprit une nouvelle qui l'acheva d'un coup, l'obligeant après coup à rester au lit pendant deux semaines :_

 _\- Vous voulez avorter ? Avait-il demandé en la regardant de haut. Mais vous êtes enceinte de 13 semaines, c'est trop tard, il fallait se réveiller avant !_

 _Les paroles dures et mauvaises laissèrent Clary encore plus mal qu'il n'était possible de l'être. Même sa mère, qui tentait pas tous les moyens de la consoler ne parvint pas._

 _Finalement, elle dût se résoudre à l'évidence : Elle allait devoir mener cette grossesse à terme et mettre un enfant au monde. À 18 ans !_

 _Les nausées commencèrent peu après la nouvelle, si forte que les forces de Clary déclinaient à vue d'œil. Elle perdit 4 kilos pendant le premier trimestre. Au 5_ _ème_ _mois, Jocelyne s'énerva et décida de la changer de médecin, qui était vraiment imbuvable. C'est comme ça qu'elle rencontra Maryse, la sage-femme qui allait l'accoucher. Elle fut aussi douce que patiente, lui prodiguant une quantité de conseils, ainsi que des paroles qui la rassurèrent. Elle reprit les kilos qu'elle avait perdus et son ventre commença à se voir. Ce n'était encore qu'une bosse, mais il était là, bien visible malgré tout. Elle prit aussi sa décision pour l'enfant. Elle accoucherait sous X, comme cela l'enfant aura une famille aimante et elle pourrait retrouver sa vie d'avant, du moins l'espérait-elle._

 _Tout alla bien jusqu'au début du 7_ _ème_ _mois, où elle commença à sentir des contractions de plus en plus forte, qui la tordirent de souffrance, au point où Clary ne put marcher. Emmenée en urgence à l'hôpital, la sage-femme se montra pour le moins pessimiste :_

 _\- Clary, tu as des contractions qui n'annoncent rien de bon et ton col est dilaté à 3 cm, ce qui est mauvais signe à ce moment de la grossesse. L'enfant pourrait naître bien avant terme, et cela n'est vraiment pas imaginable pour sa santé._

 _Elle lui ordonna donc de rester au lit, jusqu'au mois prochain, avant de faire un nouveau contrôle._

 _Ce mois se révéla d'autant plus difficile que les contractions ne cessèrent pas complétement. Ayant l'obligation de rester dans son lit, Clary comptait les heures et voyaient les minutes qui s'écoulaient, si lentes._

 _3 semaines plus tard, elle perdit les eaux et fut immédiatement transportée aux urgences. La suite, elle ne la comprit pas bien, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que son enfant allait mal et risquait de ne pas survivre. Son cœur s'accéléra à cette pensée._

 _Le souvenir de l'accouchement fut très clair, impossible de l'oublier. On dut faire une césarienne car l'enfant n'était pas assez fort pour sortir seul, et, une fois à l'air libre, il ne pleura pas. Clary comprit, en entendant les médecins et les sages-femmes courir dans toute la salle que le bébé ne respirait pas. Elle se mit à pleurer mais personne ne s'occupa d'elle._

 _Tellement inquiète pour la vie de son enfant, elle ne suivit plus le reste de l'accouchement, tandis qu'on la recousait. Elle fut installée dans une salle, seule, avec pour seule consigne de se reposer. Pas de nouvelle du bébé._

 _Finalement, ce fut Maryse qui arriva, une petite chose enroulée dans les couvertures. Elle lui souriait._

 _\- Clary, voici ta petite fille. Elle va bien, juste encore un peu petite, mais elle est résistante, tout se passera bien pour elle, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour elle._

 _Incapable de se concentrer sur les paroles de la sage-femme, Clary observait à la dérobée le petit paquet. Sa fille. Elle tendit les bras, espérant pouvoir la porter, au moins une seconde._

 _Mais Maryse la regarda, hésitante. Elle savait bien que la jeune femme avait pris la décision de faire adopter son enfant, alors porter le bébé n'était forcément pas une bonne idée. Mais en voyant les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de la jeune fille, elle secoua la tête et apporta la petite fille._

 _En la prenant dans ses bras, Clary comprit qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais la laisser partir. C'était sa fille, son enfant et toute sa vie. Comment avait-elle pu avoir envie de s'en débarrasser ?_

 _Elle resta une heure avec son enfant dans les bras, avant que sa mère n'arrive. En les trouvant toutes les deux ensembles, Jocelyne ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à pleurer._

 _\- Oh, Clary, soupira-t-elle en s'approchant de sa fille._

 _Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et caressa la petite tête chevelue._

 _\- Tu en es sûre ?_

 _En regardant sa fille, Clary ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait le même nez, la même bouche que…. Elle lui ressemblait tant !_

 _Elle était une enfant issue de l'amour. Oui, Jace s'était joué d'elle et ne l'avait sûrement jamais aimée, mais de son côté, il avait été le soleil de ses jours ternes, son oxygène… Oui, elle l'avait aimé à la folie, et cet enfant en était la preuve._

 _\- J'en suis sûre !_

* * *

 **Hé voilà, ce chapitre est terminé. Et pour m'excuser de mon retard et de ma non-régularité, il est quand-même beaucoup plus long que les autres !**

 **Bref, je vais vous laisser allez dormir. Hé oui, pour la plupart d'entre vous (enfin j'imagine) recommence les cours non ? Alors, allez-vous couchez, sinon vous serez fatigué :) Non mais sérieusement, pour ceux qui recommence, bonne chance à vous.**

 **Un GRAND merci à tout ceux qui me lisent, que vous laissiez des messages ou non, j'espère que mon histoire vous plait toujours.**

 **Bref, bonne nuit à tous et à bientôt j'espère**

 **Bye !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut, je poste ce chapitre en coup de vent avant de repartir. Cette histoire arrive gentiment à la fin, ça me fait un peu bizarre quand même...**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez !**

* * *

-Après ce que tu m'as fait, tu croyais sérieusement que j'allais encore te parler ?

Clary regardait Jace avec toute la haine dont elle en était capable, espérant sincèrement qu'il puisse ressentir toute la colère, toute la honte et toute la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie ce jour-là, lorsque Camille lui avait tout avoué. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé ensemble, nul besoin de remuer encore le couteau dans la plaie, et selon toute vraisemblance, Camille avait déménagé, puisqu'Isabelle avait repris son appartement et que Clary ne l'avait pas revue en ville. Elle n'avait pas eu vent de leur séparation, ne savait même pas combien de temps ils étaient restés ensemble où même s'ils avaient cessé de cacher leur relation, tout cela lui semblait sans importance. Mais comment pouvait-il lui reprocher de ne pas avoir avoué la naissance de leur fille après qu'il lui ait brisé le cœur ?

Oui, souvent elle avait voulu lui parler, l'appeler, mais au bout de quelques semaines, tout cela était devenu plus difficile, presque impossible, l'espoir s'amenuisant alors qu'Octavia grandissait. Et de toute manière, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter Jace.

Mais tout au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce n'était pas la seule raison, simplement l'avouer était encore plus difficile que la vérité, encore plus horrible. Mais sur le moment, elle n'avait tout simplement pas pu faire autrement.

Oui, lui cacher sa fille avait été la vengeance la plus terrible qu'elle avait trouvée, mais aussi celle qui pouvait rivaliser avec sa douleur dans la poitrine qu'elle avait dû porter jour après jour.

C'était mesquin, c'était même mauvais. Mais c'était la seule solution qui lui avait permis de continuer pendant toutes ces années, ça et le sourire d'Octavia.

Mais il fallait l'avouer aussi, toute cette haine contre Jace l'avait vidée de toute énergie, et avait laissé un grand vide qu'il était presque impossible de combler. Elle voulait que tout s'arrête, elle voulait faire cesser cette douleur qui l'irradiait littéralement, qui ne la laissait pas en paix, même une minute. Et ici, en regardant Jace, qui la fixait, une lueur de douleur dans son regard, autant blessé qu'elle l'avait souhaité auparavant, quelque chose en elle craqua, quelque chose qu'elle avait soigneusement enfui au plus profond d'elle. Et cette fois-ci, elle ne trouva pas la force de contenir cette brèche. Tout sortit, toutes les larmes, toutes les colères, toutes les frustrations, mais aussi les joies brisées, les promesses intenues. Tout et bien plus encore.

Elle s'effondra, se retenant de justesse au mur de la cabane, la vision troublée par les larmes qui coulaient inlassablement. Jace fit un mouvement pour la toucher mais son contact l'insupportait alors que rien ne s'était encore passé.

Sans réellement comprendre ce qui s'était passé, Clary se retrouva dehors, à courir dans les bois, ne sachant pas du tout où elle allait, voulant seulement s'éloigner de Jace, de cette cabane contenait tant de souvenirs encore douloureux. Elle voulait juste s'enfuir et se terrer dans un coin, être oubliée de tous, et surtout oublier tout le monde.

Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Elle se prit les pieds dans une branche et s'écroula à terre, sans avoir la force de se relever. Elle se recroquevilla contre la terre, laissant sa joue reposer sur l'herbe verte, comme s'il s'agissait d'un coussin, soudain plus qu'épuisée.

Il lui parut qu'elle resta là pour une éternité, alors que les sanglots la submergeaient de toute part, avant de sentir une présence derrière elle. Elle reconnut immédiatement Jace. Comment ? Elle-même ne le savait pas mais alors qu'elle ne pouvait le voir, elle sut que c'était lui. Il s'agenouilla vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Instinctivement, elle s'enroula autour de lui, mettant ses bras le long de son cou et pleura contre son torse, inondant son t-shirt de larmes salées.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés, sans bouger, sauf la main de Jace qui caressait doucement son dos et les sanglots de Clary qui commencèrent lentement à se calmer. Elle fut soudain gênée de cette proximité et se détacha rapidement de lui, en se redressant. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, s'observant du regard. Clary s'essuya rapidement les yeux, chassant les dernières gouttes, espérant que son maquillage ne maculait pas l'entier de son visage, en lui faisant des yeux de panda, et que Jace ne la trouvait pas ridicule.

\- Jace, je… commença-t-elle en se tortillant sur place.

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase, car dans un même élan, Jace avait attrapé son bras et l'avait attirée contre lui pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Trop surprise, Clary ne réagit pas en sentant sa bouche contre la sienne et ferma automatiquement les yeux, comme elle en avait tant eu l'habitude auparavant. Elle gémit en sentant la langue de Jace tenter de percer le barrage de ses lèvres et les ouvrit légèrement, sans même l'avoir commandé, ou du moins, sans l'avoir choisi. Mais son corps ne lui appartenait plus et semblait avoir pris son indépendance. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Jace, l'attirant encore plus contre elle et elle plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds, lissant ses boucles dans ses doigts. Comme ils étaient doux !

Jace semblait avoir complétement perdu le contrôle lui aussi. Ses mains malaxaient ses hanches, suffisamment fort pour faire comprendre à Clary qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, pas suffisamment toutefois pour lui faire mal, comme si dans son inconscience, il avait toujours une partie de son cerveau qui gardait une part de lumière.

Sans comprendre comment, Clary se trouva plaquée contre un arbre. Elle bascula sa tête sur le côté alors que Jace déposait un millier de petits baisers contre son cou.

\- Clary, murmura-t-il en la fixant une seconde de ses yeux, qui avaient une lueur de folie, avant de s'emparer à nouveau de sa bouche, sans aucun égard.

Clary sentait que s'ils continuaient ainsi, ils perdraient le contrôle et dieu seul savait jusqu'où ils iraient.

Mais son cœur avait pris le dessus sur son cerveau qui essayait désespérément de lui envoyer des signaux d'alertes, mais cette fois – et seulement cette fois – elle fut d'accord avec son cœur et envoya tout balader. Rien qu'une seconde, elle accepta de perdre le contrôle, dans les bras de Jace et de tout oublier.

Mais son égarement ne dura pas bien longtemps. Alors qu'elle avait crû être perdue au milieu de la forêt et donc être protégé des regards indiscrets mais elle se rendit compte tout un coup qu'ils n'avaient pas été seuls.

Face à eux se tenait Simon.

Clary repoussa fortement Jace et fixa Simon, la bouche entrouverte. Lui restait là, les bras ballants, le regard qui oscillait entre elle et lui, lui et elle. Puis, sans un mot, il partit, presque en courant. Clary voulut le suivre mais la poigne de Jace la retint et elle se retourna vivement vers lui, prête à se battre s'il le fallait pour partir à la poursuite de son petit ami.

Mais le regard de Jace la laissa pantelante, tant il la fixait avec ardeur. Dans ses bras, il lui avait semblé revivre, enfin, comme si 7 années n'avaient pas existées. Oui, elle ne pouvait plus se mentir : elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Jace !

Mais devait-elle pour autant retomber dans ses bras ? Avec ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Et Simon, qui avait été là pour elle pendant tant de temps, qui l'avait soutenue tant de fois, alors qu'elle avait cru s'effondrer, pouvait-elle complètement le faire disparaître de sa vie ? Non, clairement pas.

Son cœur balançait entre deux hommes. Entre son amour de jeunesse, qu'elle n'avait pu oublier et celui qui l'avait aidée à s'en sortir. Entre l'homme qui avait donné la vie à sa fille et celui qui l'avait rendue possible. Entre deux hommes qui l'aimaient, elle le savait à présent.

\- Clary, je t'en prie, ne pars pas, pas cette fois.

Mais elle revoyait encore Simon, avec son air tellement triste. Et Jace ? Elle avait compris qu'il avait dû autant en souffrir qu'elle. Mais la vision de Camille restait là, glanée derrière celles de l'amour qu'ils avaient partagé.

\- Jace, je suis désolée.

Sans un regard, elle partit en courant à la suite de Simon.

Elle laissait encore une fois son cœur derrière elle, à nouveau brisé…

 _Octavia étant née à 7 mois et demi, elle dût rester en couveuse, alors que Clary put rentrer chez elle. En voyant la petite fille qu'elle devait laisser à l'hôpital, Clary ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à pleurer. Rentrer seule était au-dessus de ses forces, mais pour le bien de son bébé, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix._

 _En franchissant la porte de son appartement, elle trouva une pancarte : BIENVENUE à LA MAISON CLARY ET OCTAVIA ! Elle se remit immédiatement à pleurer._

 _Luke et Jocelyne s'étaient occupés de tout et désormais un petit berceau blanc était posé dans la chambre de Clary, qui avait été modifiée pour accueillir un nouveau-né._

 _Il fallut attendre encore un mois pour qu'Octavia puisse rejoindre la maison familiale et la vie avec un bébé fut bien plus difficile que Clary n'avait voulu l'imaginer. Entre les nuits blanches, les cris et le manque de sommeil, celle-ci se retrouva bientôt submergée par la masse de travail. Bien-sûr elle aimait sa fille, à la folie, mais il lui arrivait parfois de regrette sa vie d'avant et, bien que rarement, sa décision ce jour-là à l'hôpital._

 _À 5 mois, Octavia commença à faire des coliques de plus en plus souvent, si bien qu'elles durent partir à l'hôpital, afin d'être sûre qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre. Jocelyne les accompagna._

 _Une fois dans la clinique, un médecin les prit en charge et commença à s'occupa d'Octavia, le bébé pleurant de rage face à cet homme qui la triturait dans tous les sens. Non, elle n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout !_

 _Et Clary restait là, à côté de la table à diagnostique en regardant sa toute petite fille s'égosiller, le médecin prendre sa température, sans pouvoir aider son propre bébé, se sentant de plus en plus inutile et un sentiment d'inutilité totale s'insinua si profondément en elle qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Oui. Elle le comprenait maintenant. Elle avait pris la mauvais décision, concernant Octavia. La garder n'était pas la chose à faire, elle le savait, c'était même profondément égoïste, elle faisait vivre l'enfer à sa propre fille tout simplement parce qu'elle avait ressenti quelque chose en la prenant dans ses bras, à l'hôpital. Et c'était Octavia, bien-sûr, qui en payait les frais. Oui, la faire adopter à des parents, des gens, une mère et un père, ensemble et heureux, qui sauraient s'en occuper de manière convenable, ce qu'elle ne savait pas faire. Oui, elle était une mère indigne. Elle ne savait pas s'occuper de sa fille !_

 _Les nuits blanches, le stress et sûrement les hormones eurent raison de Clary, qui craqua soudain, sans même comprendre ce qui se passait, ici, dans cette pièce jaune, en présence d'un médecin et de sa mère. Un coup et elle se retrouva presque pliée en deux. Un dernier sursaut de pudeur l'incita à partir en courant, sans savoir où elle allait, laissant sa mère qui criait son prénom._

 _Traversant un couloir, bousculant quelques gens qui la regardèrent sans comprendre, pour terminer dans un cul-de-sac. Alors, appuyée contre le mur à l'aide de sa main, les sanglots l'envahirent et, à grande peine, elle réussit à réprimer les cris hystériques qui ne demandaient qu'à s'échapper de sa gorge. Son chagrin l'envahit totalement, la forçant à s'agenouiller, la tête appuyée contre sa poitrine, ses mèches rousses tombant librement, roussissant son champ de vision._

 _Uniquement concentrée dans ses pensées négatives, Clary n'entendit pas les pas de quelqu'un qui arrivait vers elle et poser sa main sur son épaule. En revanche, elle sentit bien le contact de cet inconnu sur sa peau nue. D'un coup brusque, elle redressa la tête, et se leva en se tournant vers cette personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas._

 _C'était un jeune garçon, du même âge qu'elle environ, peut-être un peu plus grand, aux cheveux bruns, qui bouclaient légèrement sur ses tempes, des yeux immenses, d'un brun profond, avec de fines lunettes. Il la regardait d'une curieuse façon, à la fois surpris, compatissant et hésitant, comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Finalement, il lui lança un sourire timide._

 _\- Salut, dit-il en passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux, je m'appelle Simon._

 _Clary le regarda, ébahie, sans comprendre ce qui se passait, que ce garçon, totalement inconnu, qui discutait avec elle comme si rien ne se passait, comme s'il ne l'avait pas trouvée en larme dans un couloir par ailleurs complètement désert._

 _\- C… Clary, bredouilla celle-ci en fixant la main que ce Simon avait laissée sur son bras. En remarquant son regard, celui-ci la retira en bredouillant._

 _\- Je suis venu avec ma mère, elle s'est cassé la jambe, déclara le brun en montrant du doigt la porte grise. Et toi, tu fais quoi ici ?_

 _Clary hésita une seconde. Lui dire la vérité, qu'elle venait pour sa fille ou lui mentir, histoire de ressembler à toutes les adolescentes ? Finalement, elle haussa les épaules et se décida à dire la vérité. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas._

 _\- Pour ma fille, on devait faire des examens complémentaires, répondit-elle simplement._

 _Si Simon haussa un sourcil en entendant cette réponse, il eut la délicatesse de ne pas poser de questions. Il s'assit soudain à même le sol et fit un signe à Clary pour qu'elle le rejoigne. Celle-ci finit par accepter et s'assit à côté de lui._

 _\- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda Simon, d'une voix douce, après avoir gardé le silence une seconde._

 _Et Clary lui raconta. Tout, ou presque, elle passa seulement sous silence l'existence de Jace, racontant simplement que son copain l'avait quitté et qu'elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler._

 _Ils restèrent ensemble à discuter pendant presque une heure, avant que Clary ne se lève en bredouillant qu'elle devait aller rejoindre son enfant. Elle partit sans presque le saluer, légèrement gênée. Mais Simon la rattrapa en courant, et, attrapant son bras, la stoppa pour lui donner un petit bout de papier._

 _\- Mon numéro. Si tu as besoin de discuter, dit-il seulement, avant de rougir furieusement et de repartir rapidement vers la chambre de sa mère. Clary le regarda partir et sourit._

 _Elle le rappela, quatre jours plus tard, simplement pour aller prendre un café ensemble, ce qu'il accepta tout de suite. En un mois, ils se virent 5 fois, passant à chaque fois de merveilleux moments. Clary adorait ces instants volés à son adolescence, alors qu'elle se sentait comme toutes les autres filles. Rapidement, pourtant, elle remarqua que Simon semblait la considérer plus que comme une simple amie, alors qu'elle-même ne le considérait que comme quelqu'un de vital pour elle mais sûrement pas comme un possible petit-ami. La page Jace n'était pas tournée, et elle avait besoin de beaucoup plus de temps. Mais comme il ne tentait rien, elle laissa les choses couler. Et tout semblait aller de mieux en mieux._

 _Jusqu'au lendemain des 6 mois d'Octavia._

 _\- Comment ça, tu veux rentrer à Idris ?_

 _Clary hallucina en entendant sa mère oser émettre cette idée, Luke assis à ses côtés dans la cuisine._

 _\- Clary, ça fait plus d'un an maintenant qu'on est parti, et sincèrement, cette ville me manque._

 _\- Mais je ne veux pas y retourner moi !_

 _Hors de question ! Pour plusieurs raisons : Déjà que Jace n'était absolument pas au courant pour Octavia – et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de remédier à cette situation – elle ne voulait surtout pas le revoir. Mais – et c'était (en tout cas elle voulait le croire) surtout pour Simon : à ce stade, il était devenu le soleil dans son brouillard amer. Non, sa vie se reconstruisait lentement, pas question de devoir tout recommencer encore une fois._

 _\- Si tu veux rentrer, alors je reste ici._

 _Jocelyne lança un regard à Luke qui haussa les épaules._

 _\- Maman, déclara Clary, je suis tout à fait capable de m'occuper d'Octavia, je pourrais trouver un travail, comme ça tu n'aurais pas besoin de beaucoup m'aider financièrement._

 _\- Ce n'est pas complètement faux, déclara Luke en caressant le bras de sa femme. Tous les deux, on pourrait retourner à Idris, et continuer à aider Clary financièrement._

 _\- Je pourrais trouver un colocataire, trancha Clary en lançant un grand sourire à sa mère._

 _Celle-ci lui lança une moue indécise, pas complètement sûre, mais Clary voyait bien qu'elle était tentée par cette idée. Elle décida de lancer sa dernière carte :_

 _\- Maman, je t'en prie, je n'en ai pas la force…_

 _Un mois plus tard, Jocelyne et Luke déménageait de nouveau à Idris, laissant Clary seule à New-York, complètement paniquée, mais folle de joie. Elle décrocha son téléphone :_

 _\- Simon, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu voulais vivre en colocation?_

 _Il emménagea deux semaines plus tard._

Clary, je t'en prie, appelle-moi !

 _Clary observait ce message qui s'affichait sur son téléphone, d'un numéro qu'elle avait pourtant effacé, mais qu'elle pouvait reconnaître entre mille, qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas revu depuis de nombreux mois, après qu'il ait compris que la harceler de messages pour qu'elle accepte de lui parler ne servait à rien._

 _Et ces simples mots remuèrent tant de chose en elle que les larmes vinrent toutes seules emplirent ses yeux. Étouffant un sanglot, Clary entendit Simon qui arrivait et se retourna pour se jeter dans ses bras, voulant juste sentir sa peau réconfortante contre elle, sentir son cœur qui battait au même rythme que le sien. Quant à lui, il avait appris à ne plus poser de question quand des larmes arrivaient sans raison. Il savait que cela avait un rapport avec Octavia, imaginant sûrement un scénario très réaliste mais il avait compris que poser des questions n'aurait servi à rien, alors il se taisait, seulement présent pour elle, pour Clary._

 _Mais cette fois-ci, elle sentait que quelque chose était différent. En elle, quelque chose qui était brisé sembla battre une nouvelle fois, plus fort que la normale, sans toutefois connaître la chamade qu'il pouvait atteindre autrefois. Oui, elle voulait vivre à nouveau, cesser de culpabiliser, et de se haïr. Et Simon serra celui qui permettrait à son cœur d'aimer à nouveau, bien qu'atteindre la félicitée que Jace lui avait fait connaître, ce bonheur, était tout à fait impossible, elle le savait._

 _Elle ne serait jamais autant heureuse qu'avant. Mais avait-elle le droit de sentir à nouveau des papillons dans le ventre ? Elle décida que oui ! Et elle allait être heureuse avec Simon, lui qui était présent dans chacun de ses instants, dans tous les coups durs, lui, avec son sourire qui la faisait sourire à son tour, avec son rire communicateur, ses yeux pleins de tendresse…_

 _Doucement, elle posa ses lèvres sur celle de Simon. Il se raidit puis, comprenant ce qui se passait, enroula ses mains autour de la taille de Clary et l'amena vers lui, pour sentir son corps encore plus proche du sien._

* * *

 ** _Voilà !_**

 **ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas eu du Jace/Clary, j'espère que ce bref passage entre eux va vous plaire. Pour le prochain chapitre : Clary et Simon qui s'explique !**

 **Normalement, il doit y avoir encore 3 chapitre, peut-être que je couperai le dernier en deux, s'il est trop long, on verra.**

 **Oh, et vous remarquerez que j'ai fait un effort ! Ce chapitre est quand même beaucoup plus long, il me semble même que c'est le plus long de tous les chapitres, il fait 1000 mots de plus !**

 **Bref, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus.**

 **Un petit mot pour ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça me touche beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! Un énorme merci, plus grand que la tour Eiffel ! Allez,j'arrête avec mes jeux de mots, et je vous dit à bientôt !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou,**

 **comment allez-vous ? Bien recommencé les cours ? Ou pour les quelques chanceux, de belles vacances ?**

 **Voici l'avant dernier chapitre.**

 **J'avoue que même si j'aime bien ce chapitre, il ouvre une voie difficile, parce que le suite sera compliquée à terminer, en tout cas si je veux les rendre tous heureux la fin (ce qui risque fortement, excusez-moi, d'être impossible).**

 **Mais bon, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **Bye!**

* * *

\- Simon, attend-moi !

Clary courait après le jeune homme qui avait déjà une bonne avance, mais qui contrairement à elle, ne connaissait pas les bois. Il prit donc la mauvaise direction et commença à s'enfoncer encore plus à travers les arbres, insouciant des cris derrière lui. Mais bientôt, Clary le rattrapa et empoigna son bras pour l'obliger à s'arrêter. Il se retourna face à elle et Clary recula d'un pas en voyant ses yeux qui la regardait d'une façon tout à fait nouvelle pour la jeune fille, qui ne l'avait jamais vu autant en colère.

En général, Simon était tout à fait incapable de ne serait-ce que élever la voix. Lorsqu'il devait gronder Octavia pour une bêtise qu'elle avait faite, la petite fille le regardait d'une moue triste qui le faisait craquer à chaque fois et il finissait toujours par la serrer contre lui, s'excusant d'avoir haussé la voix. Alors le voir dans cet état fit bondir le cœur de Clary encore plus fort dans sa poitrine, sachant que cette fois, ça passera ou ça cassera. Pas d'alternative…

\- Simon, commença-t-elle, ne sachant trop quoi lui dire. Je suis désolée.

\- Désolée de quoi ? D'avoir embrassé quelqu'un d'autre, de ne l'avoir jamais oublié, de n'avoir jamais pu m'aimer réellement, parce que tu l'aimais toujours. Ou parce que tu vas me dire ce que je sais depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici.

Chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche de Simon poignardait Clary en plein cœur, surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas totalement tord dans ses propos. Bien-sûr, elle l'avait aimé, d'une certaine manière, mais qui n'avait pas été la bonne, tout simplement parce que son histoire avec Jace avait pris toute la place dans le cœur de Clary, et qu'il n'y en avait plus assez pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mais perdre Simon était au-dessus de ses forces à ce jour. Elle venait de perdre sa mère, tous les gens qu'elle aimait allaient-ils disparaître en la laissant seule ? Mais cette fois, elle ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, tout était de sa faute.

\- Simon, je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

C'était vrai. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Que, oui elle aimait toujours Jace, elle ne pourrait jamais cesser de l'aimer, mais cet amour faisait si mal qu'il lui était impossible alors qu'elle se contenterait de l'aimer lui, Simon, à défaut de pouvoir avoir son grand amour ? C'était complétement égoïste et elle le savait. Mais c'était vrai, à sa grande honte.

\- Tu sais, commença Simon sans la regarder, j'ai toujours su qu'il y en avait un autre, et je l'acceptai. J'ai souvent pensé qu'il était mort, et donc que ce n'était pas un rival. Et puis, je me disais que s'il était en vie, quelque chose de si abominable avait dû se produire que je n'avais rien à craindre. Mais au fond de moi, je savais qu'un jour je te perdrais, toi et Octavia. C'est ça qui fait le plus mal là-dedans, d'avoir accepté d'entrer dans cette famille qui n'était pas la mienne, d'avoir joué un rôle de figurant tout en sachant que le contrat se terminerait bien un jour ou l'autre.

Il soupira et se retourna, apparemment incapable de regarder Clary dans les yeux, pas suffisamment vite toutefois pour que celle-ci n'aperçoive un reflet argenté briller dans les yeux du brun. Et cette simple touche de tristesse transperça son cœur plus profondément encore que si Simon avait hurlé contre elle, ou même s'il l'avait frappée. Elle se sentait tellement fautive quant à tout ce qui se passait en ce moment, mais elle devait bien l'avouer : Si tout était à refaire, elle ne changerait rien car Simon avait été l'une des part la plus importante de son bonheur.

\- M'excuser ne servirait à rien, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était une question rhétorique. Le mal était fait, un simple « pardon » ne changerait pas le cours du destin.

Lentement, presqu'à contrecœur, Simon se retourna à nouveau vers elle et prit un moment pour l'observer, sans répondre à sa question. Mais Clary devait savoir, si quelque chose était encore réparable ou si elle l'avait perdu à tout jamais. Elle tenta donc le tout pour le tout et s'approcha de lui pour lui prendre la main, mais Simon se recula d'un geste brusque, comme si elle l'avait frappé, lui jetant un regard de colère, mêlée à une immense tristesse. Serrant ses bras autour de lui, il baissa son regard vers ses pieds et fixa ses chaussures d'un air obstiné.

Clary regarda cet homme qu'elle avait aimé malgré tout, cet homme qui maintenant faisait partie de son passé, bien qu'incapable de disparaître entièrement de sa vie. Et quand bien même aurait-elle réussi à se faire pardonner, rien ne serait pareil car les murs qui avaient bâti leur couple avaient été brisés, ce qui rendaient leur avenir ensemble complétement impossible.

\- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner.

Lui jetant un regard surpris, Clary reçut cette réponse à sa question comme un coup.

\- J'ai toujours su ce qui allait se passer, continua Simon, la mine désolée, refusant toujours de regarder la jeune femme. Si je dois m'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'est à moi-même. Mais bien-sûr, plus rien ne sera pareil entre nous, je ne veux plus te revoir.

Incapable de le regarder, Clary fixait un point à travers la forêt, tandis que les mots faisaient leur chemin à travers son cerveau. Désormais, Simon était parti, elle se retrouvait encore seule. Elle ne mesurait qu'à cet instant l'immensité de place qu'il avait prise dans son cœur, la soutenant comme le pilier de sa vie. Et maintenant, ce pilier avait disparu, il était temps qu'elle se tienne debout seule.

\- Très bien, souffla-t-elle, pas encore capable de comprendre la portée de ce qui se passait.

\- Je veux rentrer maintenant. Je prendrai le premier train pour New-York dès demain. Reste encore quelques jours ici, comme ça je pourrais trouver un endroit où dormir en attendant. Appelle-moi quand tu rentreras, comme ça on pourra discuter par rapport à Octavia.

\- Octavia ?

Clary le regarda une seconde sans comprendre, puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Bien-sûr, Simon souhaitait continuer à voir Octavia, qui était comme sa fille, et qui, d'ailleurs, ne connaissait pas non plus la vérité.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment précis que Clary se rendit compte que ses mensonges avaient blessé tant de personne qui ne le méritait pas : Simon, Octavia, sa mère et Luke qui avait dû garder le secret, Jace et elle-même. Tout ce qu'elle avait entrepris pour protéger sa fille n'avait été en réalité que ce qui permettait maintenant de tous les faire souffrir. Oui, elle avait fait tant de mal aux gens, tout était de sa faute !

Étourdie par tout cela, Clary se sentit incapable de répondre à Simon et lui fit signe qu'elle l'appellerait une fois à New-York, et tourna les talons pour repartir en bordure de forêt, afin de rejoindre la route. Elle entendit Simon qui la suivait de près, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Une fois arrivés, Clary remarqua que la voiture de Jace, qui l'avait amenée ici n'était plus parquée. Il était donc déjà parti et elle devrait marcher pour rentrer à l'hôtel. Simon marcha droit devant lui, lui aussi obligé de marcher.

L'hôtel n'était qu'à 15 minutes mais Clary appréhendait déjà cette marche forcée en compagnie de Simon. Heureusement, alors qu'ils marchaient depuis environ 3 minutes, une Audi blanche les klaxonna et se parqua sur le bas-côté. Clary reconnut la voiture d'Isabelle et se sentit soulagée. Au moins, n'aurait-elle pas besoin de marcher. Elle se rendit compte bien rapidement que faire le trajet en compagnie de Simon dans un habitacle clos n'était pas la solution la plus appréciable. Mais avant d'avoir pu émettre une objection, Isabelle était déjà sortie de sa voiture et leur faisait des grands signes. Elle se précipita vers Simon qui marchait devant, pour le serre dans ses bras, alors que le brun tombait des nues, sans comprendre qui était cette brune qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

\- Salut, tu dois être Simon ? Je suis Isabelle, la meilleure amie de Clary. J'ai souvent entendu parler de toi, dit-elle en lui envoyant un clin d'œil. Je vous ramène ? Ce serait bête de marcher.

En arrivant près d'eux, Clary ne put qu'entendre Simon la remercier dans un souffle et s'engager dans la voiture, par la portière arrière.

Elle ne put donc que s'engouffrer à la place passagère, aux côtés d'Isabelle qui mit son véhicule en marche. Sans saisir les ondes négatives qui émanaient du couple, elle ne cessa de babiller, posant de nombreuses questions à Simon. Finalement, en arrivant devant leur hôtel, elle se retourna et lui lança avec un grand sourire :

\- J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt, j'ai été très contente de faire ta connaissance.

Simon la regarda une seconde avant de laisser filer son regard sur Clary, qui regardait obstinément le pare-brise face à elle.

« Pas sûr » furent ses derniers mots avant qu'il ne glisse dehors de la voiture et parte jusqu'à leur hôtel sans attendre Clary. Isabelle lui lança un regard surpris.

\- J'ai loupé un épisode ou quoi ?

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Clary fondit en larme et se jeta dans les bras d'Isabelle qui la réceptionna non sans mal dans l'espace confiné de la voiture, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

\- Isabelle, sanglota Clary, incapable de se contrôler, j'ai tout gâché. Il va partir et tout est de ma faute.

Et elle lui raconta tout : les révélations de Camille, la découverte de sa grossesse, sa fuite à New-York et les récents événements. Isabelle l'écouta attentivement, levant simplement un sourcil en apprenant l'existence d'Octavia.

\- Tu as une fille et tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

\- Je ne voulais surtout pas que Jace l'apprenne. Personne ne savait ici, en dehors de ma mère et Luke. Et puis, continua-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux, elle était un peu mon secret, comme si elle n'appartenait qu'à moi. Ça me permettait d'oublier son père, parfois. Avec ce qui s'est passé avec Camille, je ne voulais surtout pas m'en rappeler.

Isabelle lui jeta un drôle de regard, comme si quelque chose ne jouait pas.

\- Clary, commença-t-elle doucement, je ne crois pas que Jace t'ait trompée. Camille est partie presque directement après toi, son père avait été muté dans une autre ville, et Jace ne nous a jamais parlé d'elle, ni à moi, ni à Alec.

\- Ca ne veut rien dire !

Incapable de s'imaginer que toute sa vie avait été bâtie sur un malentendu, Clary sortit en trombe de la voiture, sous le regard désolé d'Isabelle. Mais les mots continuaient de tourner autour d'elle. Et si c'était vrai ? Après tout, Jace n'avait jamais avoué la vérité. Bon, pour être honnête, elle ne lui en avait pas laissé la possibilité…

Mais pour le moment, elle devait régler les histoires avec Simon. En entrant dans la chambre, elle vit que toutes ses affaires étaient déjà rangées dans une valise. Octavia étant chez Luke, il n'avait pas pris la peine d'attendre un peu pour sauver les apparences.

\- Je vais prendre un taxi, il y a un train dans une heure.

En s'accoudant contre la porte, Clary le regarda une seconde. S'il n'avait pas la beauté de Jace, force était de reconnaître qu'il était séduisant tout de même. Mais il ne lui appartenait plus désormais…

\- Clary…

Cette voix la fit sortir de son état de béatitude et Clary regarda Simon. Cette fois, il semblait à nouveau empli de tristesse.

\- Il faut que je sache, continua-t-il. L'as-tu toujours aimé ?

Cette fois-ci, Clary se décida à être honnête, tant envers elle qu'envers Simon. Elle lui devait bien ça !

\- Je ne l'ai jamais oublié, non. Quant à l'aimer ? Je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûre. Mais il est vrai qu'une grande partie de mon cœur a continué de le chérir, tout au long de ces années. Oui, je pense qu'on peut dire que malgré ma haine pour lui, je l'ai aimé.

Simon respira une fois et ferma les yeux, les poings fermés.

\- Quelle a été ma place alors ?

\- Je sais que tu crois qu'on ne peut aimer deux personnes, Simon, plaida Clary en se rapprochant de lui. Mais c'est pourtant vrai. Je t'ai aimé, n'en doute jamais. Simplement, mon amour pour lui a pris une telle place dans mon cœur qu'il m'a été difficile d'en trouver pour toi. Mais j'en ai trouvé, crois-moi.

Il la regarda puis avança, sa valise dans la main gauche, vers la porte. En passant vers elle, il lui déposa un baiser sur le crâne, un baiser qui sentait douloureusement la rupture…

Clary sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue, tandis que la porte claquait derrière elle.

 _\- Je t'assure, elle l'a dit !_

 _Face à Simon, Clary montrait du bras une petite fille assise sur une chaise haute qui secouait ses bras, dont l'un tenant une cueilleur remplie de purée de carotte, aspergeant par la même occasion la petite pièce, rigolant à en pleurer, dévoilant une bouche où pointait quelques dents. Octavia allait sur ses 14 mois, et l'objet de la dispute était le premier mot prononcé, puisque Clary clamait haut et fort qu'elle venait d'entendre sa fille l'appeler maman, tandis que Simon rechignait à l'accepter, en disant continuellement qu'elle n'avait prononcé qu'un simple babillage d'enfant._

 _Les mains sur les hanches, Clary le fusilla du regard, mais d'un coup trop rapide pour qu'elle puisse l'éviter, il attrapa son bras et l'attira à lui, la serrant contre son torse, murmurant contre son oreille :_

 _\- Clary, elle le dira quand elle le dira, voilà tout._

 _Celle-ci frissonna en entendant cette voix et leva la tête pour voir son amoureux et lui lança un sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas fâchée, tout en gardant une moue triste, bien consciente qu'il devait avoir raison, mais entendre sa fille dire son vrai premier mot était devenu si important pour elle qu'elle guettait chacune de ses paroles, frissonnant à chaque fois. Mais pour le moment, Octavia ne semblait pas pressée de parler. Pas du tout même. Elle marchait depuis quelques jours, à une telle vitesse que sa mère ressentait sans cesse la peur panique de la voir s'écraser contre un mur, ou se faire mal contre un quelconque meuble, mais Octavia s'en fichait complétement, toute enivrée par sa nouvelle liberté. Simon observait toujours les vadrouilles de la petite fille, riant en voyant la petite passer en premier, pour ensuite voir la mère qui la suivait avec une attention vraiment risible._

 _Ce dimanche était un jour particulièrement pluvieux de ce mois de septembre, ils en profitèrent pour pouvoir simplement passer du temps dans leur appartement, tous les trois. Ces derniers mois avaient été particulièrement difficile, car Simon avait commencé un nouveau travail comme agent de sécurité, l'obligeant régulièrement à rentrer très tard le soir – ou même à ne pas rentrer du tout de la nuit – tandis que Clary, tout en continuant à travailler comme caissière pour pouvoir payer les factures, essayait de faire décoller ses ventes en peinture. Car un mois environ avant, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à jeter une toile qu'elle avait peinte mais qu'elle trouvait particulièrement ratée, un homme s'était arrêté dans la rue, s'extasiant sur cette peinture, lui donnant sa carte où était marqué qu'il était propriétaire d'une petite galerie d'art._

 _\- Je cherche de nouveaux jeunes talents à faire découvrir au monde, et votre peinture m'intéresse. Voudriez-vous exposer chez moi quelques toiles ?_

 _Bégayant, incapable de pouvoir parler correctement, Clary avait accepté et en remontant chez elle en courant, avait senti son cœur s'accélérer de manière qu'elle n'avait pas connue depuis très longtemps, une sorte de peur mêlée à de la joie, pimentée à de l'adrénaline._

 _Cette première exposition avait fonctionné de manière inespérée, ouvrant la voie à la carrière nouvelle qui s'ouvrait face à Clary. Elle avait donc diminué son temps de travail, afin de trouver du temps pour peindre, et continuer à exposer, jusqu'à ce que l'homme qui lui avait permis de vivre de sa passion lui propose de s'associer à lui, et de devenir sa partenaire, pouvant donc travailler à plein temps dans cette galerie, qui devint rapidement sa nouvelle maison. Pourtant, l'argent ne rentrait pas de manière régulière, et même s'ils ne manquaient de rien, la vie de tous les jours n'était pas facile, mais l'amour que Simon portait à Clary lui permettait de continuer chaque matin, cet amour et sa fille qui devenait de plus en plus belle, et montrait qu'elle était déjà une fillette pleine de vie._

 _Simon soupira et s'extirpa des bras de Clary pour aller chercher la petite fille, dont les cheveux étaient remplis de purée et dont la couleur se rapprochait désormais plus à celle de sa mère que le blond originelle._

 _\- Mademoiselle a besoin de prendre un bon bain, je crois. Qu'en dis maman ?_

 _En souriant Clary vint planter un baiser sur le front d'Octavia qui gazouilla de bonheur._

 _\- Oui, ce serait mieux. Alors ma chérie, qui c'est qui va aller te donner ce bain ?_

 _Octavia lui lança un immense sourire qui illumina presque entièrement la pièce, avant d'ouvrir la bouche._

 _\- Papa !_

 _Clary et Simon se redressèrent et se lancèrent un regard étonné, la bouche ouverte._

 _Et depuis ce jour, Simon devint le papa d'Octavia._

* * *

 **Hé voilà !**

 **Il ne reste que deux chapitres, éventuellement trois si je dernier est trop long.**

 **Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des messages, vous imaginez pas comment ça me touche !**

 **Bisous**


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou à tous,**

 **voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi mais j'étais certaine de l'avoir posté la semaine passée... Mais non... Bref, désolée du retard, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. C'est un chapitre un peu délicat, mais qui est important je trouve...**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Jace regarda les boucles rousses s'enfuirent à travers le vert des feuilles de cette forêt qui contenait tant de souvenirs, encore. Et se demanda quand ce foutu cauchemar allait enfin cesser ! Parce qu'à ce point-là, il n'allait pas tenir encore très longtemps. En seulement quelques heures, il avait compris qu'il avait une enfant de 6 ans, ce que Clary avait confirmé, s'était considérablement rapprochée d'elle, jusqu'à s'embrasser, ressentant à ce moment des sentiments qu'il pensait avoir réussi à enfouir, au moins une partie. Mais Clary avait semblé partager les mêmes vibrations qui émanaient de leur deux corps liés, comme si tout recommençait enfin pour eux. Puis Simon avait débarqué, obligeant les deux anciens amants à se séparer, et poussant Clary à fuir une nouvelle fois, à fuir loin de lui, lui brisant le cœur une nouvelle fois, d'une façon encore plus douloureuse, les souvenirs d'avoir pu la tenir encore une fois dans ses bras semblant appuyer de façon faussement doucereuse contre sa cage thoracique, l'empêchant de respirer. Oui, il fallait qu'il se réveille, sinon Jace le savait, il allait devenir complétement cinglé !

Marchant tel un automate à travers les arbres, enjambant sans y penser les racines apparentes, Jace garda les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, connaissant suffisamment bien l'endroit pour se diriger sans vraiment avoir besoin d'y réfléchir. Il était souvent venu ici lorsque son cœur menaçait d'exploser, ses venues s'étant largement espacée au fil des années. Il n'y était d'ailleurs pas revenu ici depuis plus d'un an, pourtant rien n'avait changé.

Sans aucun souvenir d'être parvenu jusqu'à sa voiture, la seule pensée de s'être dit que Clary et Simon n'était pas encore là – mais que faisaient-ils ? – en mémoire, Jace se retrouva devant chez lui, où toutes les lumières étaient allumées. Ne pouvant se résoudre à confronter Aline, qui était rentrée bien tôt ce jour-là comme elle l'avait fait ces deux derniers jours, Jace resta dans sa voiture et ferma les yeux, incapable de pouvoir comprendre tout ce qu'il ressentait. Clary, Simon, et surtout Octavia, tout tournait en rond tout autour de lui, l'emmêlant dans leur filet sans aucun moyen pour s'enfuir. Et puis, il restait toujours une question en suspens, celle qui le taraudait depuis si longtemps, à laquelle il n'avait jamais pu y répondre de façon tout à fait vraie, puisque Clary s'était enfuie sans lui laisser la moindre explication : Pourquoi était-elle partie, et sans le lui avoir dit, pour Octavia ? Bien-sûr, elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait pensé à avorter, ce qui aurait pu suffire à expliquer la raison de cet oubli spontané, mais cela n'expliquait pas du tout pourquoi elle avait fui. Parce qu'elle avait eu peur de cette grossesse ? Non, se dit Jace en secouant la tête, les yeux toujours fermés. Ce n'était absolument pas le style de Clary, elle lui en aurait forcément parlé. Et puis, ça ne collait pas à sa phrase : « Après ce que tu m'as fait, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais t'en parler ? »

Mais que lui avait-il fait ? Même en réfléchissant de toutes ses forces, Jace était incapable de se souvenir de quelque chose de suffisamment grave, quelque chose d'impardonnable qu'il ait pu faire à l'égard de Clary. Non, vraiment, il ne savait pas.

Et ce baiser ! Impossible qu'il n'ait pas compté pour Clary ! Jace ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre, il le savait à présent. Il avait trop besoin de la présence de cette femme qui semblait pourtant garder une pointe de haine contre lui, sans que cela ne soit explicable. Vraiment, il restait encore bien trop de part d'ombre dans toute cette histoire, ombres qui allaient devoir disparaître le plus rapidement possible, sinon il allait craquer !

Quant à Octavia, il ne savait qu'en penser véritablement. Bien-sûr, il avait déjà entendu des histoires de pères qui rencontrent leur enfant sans qu'ils sachent qu'ils étaient pères. Mais ne ressentaient-ils pas une sorte d'amour absolu à l'instant même où leur regard se posait sur leur enfant ? Pourtant Jace ne parvenait pas à se remémorer un sentiment pareil. Au contraire, il avait plutôt senti un accès de haine envers cette enfant, mais en y repensant, il devait admettre que ce n'était pas contre la petite fille, mais bien contre le fait que, justement, elle était l'enfant de Clary et d'un autre homme, ce qui lui était juste inconcevable. Et maintenant, assis dans cette voiture, le souvenir de la petite fille qui courrait dans les bras de sa maman, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose, un simple sentiment qu'il était incapable de parfaitement décrire, comme une sorte de chaleur qui venait depuis sa poitrine, mêlée à une immense déception de ne pouvoir se sentir père depuis l'arrivée de sa fille. Oui, il devait bien l'avouer, même si cela le terrifiait encore plus que sa relation compliquée avec Clary, il se sentait père tout au fond de lui, avec une envie irrésistible de prendre Octavia dans ses bras, en connaître d'avantage de cette petite fille, mais surtout qu'elle sache qui il était, tout en sachant que cette révélation ne serait pas pour tout de suite, étant donné cette famille qui se compliquait d'avantage chaque jour.

Oui, il avait eu son lot de surprise aujourd'hui, et alors qu'il ne le savait pas encore, tandis qu'il sortait le plus lentement possible de sa voiture, ce n'était pas fini pour cette soirée…

Il marcha le plus lentement possible jusqu'à son porche d'entrée, ne voulant pas se confronter à Aline, aspirant juste à se mettre au lit, Jace aspira lentement en levant la tête et observa les étoiles dans le ciel, avant d'entrer.

Aline était dans la cuisine, très concentrée à découper des légumes, qu'elle faisait revenir à la poêle. Et pour qui la connaissait un tant soit peu, il fallait savoir que plus elle cuisinait quelque chose d'élaboré plus les nouvelles étaient mauvaises. Et au regard du monticule de légumes découpés, Jace était dans de sale drap…

\- Salut, dit-il doucement, en accrochant sa veste au crochet d'entrée.

Aline ne répondit pas, se contenta de couper avec plus de force, faisant ainsi encore plus de bruit. Jace retint son souffle. Se rapprocha d'Aline doucement. Et tenta d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire, étant donné qu'elle portait un couteau sa main droite. Jace n'eut qu'une seule seconde pour s'écarter, reflexe inné qu'il ne connaissait pas, afin de ne pas se faire embrocher vivant. Les yeux foncés de la jeune femme lançait des éclairs, et son regard paraissait si mauvais que Jace en eut peur comme jamais.

\- Tu étais où ?

Sa voie calme tranchait de façon incroyable avec sa posture et son regard haineux. Mais Jace savait bien que ce n'était qu'une carapace qu'elle construisait pour tenter de se contrôler le plus possible. En réalité, le seul signe physique qui démontrait complétement qu'elle était plus triste que fâchée était simplement les tremblements de ses mains, qu'elle tentait de cacher désespérément.

\- Je… Je regardais un restaurant pour t'inviter, mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui ne soit pas effroyablement cher…

Haussant l'un de ses sourcils parfaitement épilés, Aline le regarda d'une moue hautaine.

\- Dans l'un des restaurants ? C'est vrai que tu avais vraiment besoin de (elle regarda sa montre) 4 heures, pour regarder les prix des deux restaurants de cette ville. Arrête de me prendre pour une imbécile, c'est bon, j'ai tout compris. Tu croyais vraiment que je ne le verrais pas ?

Aline se retourna et posa fortement son couteau sur la planche de travail, envoyant valser quelques carottes en l'air.

\- Tu étais avec Clary ?

Sans se retourner, la tête baissée, Aline laissa couler quelques larmes. Jace baissa les yeux, s'écartant de la jeune femme pour lui laisser de l'espace.

\- C'est vrai, j'ai vu Clary. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

C'était un mensonge, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Avoir embrassé Clary, avant que celle-ci ne lui préfère Simon était tout simplement inavouable.

\- Elle m'a appris quelque chose, que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. Elle a une fille, Aline, qui s'appelle Octavia et qui a 6 ans.

Laissant se paroles accéder jusqu'au cerveau d'Aline, Jace se laissa envahir par la peur tenace qui lui enserrait le cœur. Tout cela était bien trop réel !

\- Et que veux-tu que cela me fasse, qu'elle ait une fille de 6 ans… oh, dit-elle en comprenant soudain, la main devant sa bouche, une mine effarée sur le visage.

Reculant d'un pas, elle accrocha le plan de travail, qu'elle empoigna à pleine main. Et lorsque Jace essaye de s'approcher d'elle pour lui prendre la main, elle se dégagea et marcha jusqu'au salon pour s'assoir sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Jace la rejoignit et s'assit à ses côté sans rien dire.

\- Alors tu as une fille ?

Relevant la tête, Aline le regarda, avant de replonger son crâne contre ses paumes.

\- Apparemment.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Comment a-t-elle pu te faire ça ? C'est vraiment une sale…

Avant qu'elle ne dise quelque chose d'impardonnable, Jace se releva d'un bond, pour lui faire face et lui pointa son long doigt dessus.

\- Ne dit pas ça ! Tu n'as pas toutes les informations, et moi non plus je ne les ai pas, d'ailleurs.

Aline se leva pour lui faire face.

\- Ah oui ? Elle te cache l'existence de ta fille, qui soit dit en passant n'est peut-être même pas ta fille, et toi tu fais quoi ? Tu lui pardonnes tout de suite ? Bien sûre, j'aurais dû m'en douter, quand il s'agit de Clary, tu fais tout de travers !

\- Arrête de parler comme ça, tu ne la connais pas, tu ne _nous_ connais pas. Si tu l'avais vue, Octavia, tu ne pourrais pas avoir le moindre doute !

\- Oh, arrête d'être aussi crédule, elle veut juste un max de blé en pension.

Elle lui lança un regard narquois, en croisant les bras autour de sa poitrine.

Jace sentit son cœur s'accélérer sous le coup de la colère, tandis que le sang lui montait au visage.

\- Je t'interdits de dire un truc pareil !

\- Ah oui ? C'est vrai qu'il faut toujours que tu protège ta chère amie, elle qui compte tant à tes yeux ! Quant à ta « prétendue » petite fille, tu sais ce que j'en fais ? Hé bien…

Jace se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle, collant presque son front au sien.

\- Je te préviens, si tu répètes cela encore une fois, je risque de perdre mes moyens. Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu n'es rien pour moi, qu'un simple passe-temps en attendant de retrouver mon véritable amour. Tu n'étais rien ! Rien du tout, je ne t'ai jamais aimée, jamais !

À chaque mot, Aline reculait d'un pas, sa bouche s'ouvrant un peu plus à chaque instant. Dans ses yeux, une souffrance inouïe que Jace n'avais jamais pu observer chez un être humain, sauf peut-être chez Clary lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé – enfin, sans clairement l'expliquer – des raisons de son départ. Et malgré lui, Jace se sentit navré pour cette femme qui avait partagé sa vie pendant plus de deux ans, et qu'il, malgré ses propos, avait aimée, du moins d'une certaine façon. Bien-sûr, il n'avait jamais pu lui ouvrir son cœur comme il l'avait fait avec Clary, mais elle avait mis du baume sur ses blessures qui n'avaient jamais cicatrisées malgré les années. Lui faire mal de cette façon n'était pas juste, mais la fureur qui l'enveloppait était telle qu'il ne pouvait se retenir.

Aline le regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux, les siens emplis de larmes, avant de s'enfuir en courant hors de la maison, prenant sa veste au passage. Jace savait qu'il ne la reverrait sûrement jamais.

Vidé de toute énergie, il s'écroula sur le canapé, le visage dans les mains, et se mit à pleurer.

 _Les mois passèrent sans que Jace ne puisse sans rendre compte, totalement ravagé par le départ de Clary. Mais si son corps était incapable de se mouvoir, comme si du plomb avait été coulé le long de ses membres, son esprit, lui, était toujours en train de penser à quelque chose, que ce soit à propos du temps ou alors, son sujet préféré du moment, à savoir pourquoi Clary était-elle partie ? Et à cette question, beaucoup de réponses qui n'étaient malheureusement pas du tout satisfaisantes, voire pas du tout réaliste, il le savait, mais ses questionnement était tel qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas cesser de penser à elle._

 _\- Tu comptes te bouger un jour où tu préfères rester devant ta fenêtre à regarder la neige tomber ?_

 _Alec était entré dans la chambre dans la chambre de son meilleur ami, sachant parfaitement que le père de ce dernier était absent, il pouvait donc entrer dans la maison comme s'il était chez lui. Et il ne s'en privait pas !_

 _\- Il ne neige même pas !_

 _Un coussin, lancé par Jace avec un peu trop de force, se fracassa contre la tête d'Alec, qui ne réussit pas à réagir suffisamment rapidement pour l'arrêter à temps. Une petite bataille de coussins dura environ 2 minutes, avant que le brun aille s'assoir sur le lit de son meilleur ami et le regarda une seconde._

 _\- Il t'arrive souvent de rester coucher sans bouger après une rupture ?_

 _\- Déjà, je ne suis pas couché, je suis assis, tu le vois bien, et si ce n'est pas le cas, tu ferais bien d'aller chez l'ophtalmologue. Et puis, qui a parlé d'une rupture ? Au lieu de m'ennuyer, va jouer avec tes 15 chats, espèce de vieille mamie !_

 _Même s'il savait que son meilleur ami blaguait pour détendre l'atmosphère, il n'avait pas complètement tort. Bien qu'il ne soit pas couché toute la journée, comme le prétendait Alec, il n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal. Et la cause, bien-sûr, c'était le départ de Clary, dont il ne se remettait pas. Cela faisait presque trois mois qu'elle était partie et toujours aucune nouvelle. Il avait mené des recherches, avec l'aide d'Alec et d'Isabelle, mais tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre, c'est qu'elle habitait désormais à New-York. Mais c'était peu, bien trop peu pour pouvoir calmer son appétit la concernant !_

 _\- Il va bien falloir que tu l'oublies. Il s'est passé quelque chose, Jace, ça on l'a tous compris. Mais à moins d'aller la voir, tu ne sauras jamais quoi exactement. Pourquoi te torturer l'esprit ?_

 _Jace resta silencieux. Il savait bien que, encore une fois Alec avait raison mais malgré tout, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer à lui-même. Quant à la voir, il restait encore indécis. Elle avait été claire, elle ne voulait plus de lui. D'ailleurs, si elle avait voulu vraiment avoir de ses nouvelles, elle lui aurait laissé un message. Enfaite, elle l'avait fait ! Les photos et le collier était on ne peut plus clair, simplement ce n'était pas dans le sens désiré par Jace._

 _\- Elle me manque aussi, tu sais ?_

 _Surpris par cet aveu de la part d'Alec, Jace lui lança un regard. Le brun n'avait pas bougé, toujours assis sur le lit de son ami, mais son regard s'était tourner au loin, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées, ce qui était sûrement le cas. Perdu dans sa douleur, Jace oubliait la plupart du temps qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir du départ de Clary. Elle avait aussi été l'amie d'Alec et d'Isabelle, elle leur manquait à eux aussi. C'était extraordinairement égoïste, mais sans pouvoir exactement se l'expliquer, Jace n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à la jeune femme. Quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – l'avait poussée à partir. Voilà tout._

 _Leur groupe d'amis s'était considérablement rapetissé. Clary était partie, le père de Camille était muté dans une grande ville loin d'Idris, emmenant par ce fait sa fille avec lui. Quant à Isabelle, elle avait peu à peu cessé d'être présente, préférant la solitude, puis se trouvant d'autre ami. Elle rencontra au bout de quelques mois Lincoln, et leur couple dura suffisamment longtemps pour que Jace se souvienne de son prénom._

 _Les adieux avec Camille ne furent pas si difficiles que cela. Alec et Jace la rejoignirent à la gare, pour lui dire au-revoir. Elle se contenta d'une simple bise à Alex, avant de demander de rester seule avec Jace. Alec les regarda une seconde puis haussa les épaules en tournant des talons. Il disparut rapidement vers un café isolé dans un coin de la gare._

 _\- Eh bien, commença Jace, mal-à-l'aise. J'imagine qu'il est temps que l'on se dise au-revoir._

 _Sans articuler le moindre mot, Camille le détailla de la tête au pied, avant de se détourner, lui offrant son plus beau profil, les cheveux au vent. Elle faisait souvent cela les derniers temps, et cela déplaisait à Jace au plus haut point, car il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à ce petit jeu. Mais une dispute n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait en ce moment, alors il l'avait laissée faire, supportant ce petit manège._

 _\- Tu sais que quand Clary est partie, je pensais qu'on se mettrait ensemble…_

 _Cet aveu, d'une incroyable spontanéité laissa Jace complètement largué, lui qui ne s'attendait pas à un franc-parler pareil. Il ne sut que répondre, choisit donc de se taire, ses yeux braqué sur sa nuque, tandis qu'elle refusait toujours de le regarder._

 _\- Pas tout de suite, bien-sûr, le temps de te laisser digérer cette rupture, mais tu ne l'as pas digérée, et tu n'as pas vu que moi je n'attendais que toi…_

 _Elle se tourna enfin vers lui, et son expression était telle que Jace eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il avait vu tellement de facettes de Camille, tellement de mauvaises facette, qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'imaginer cette jeune femme comme celle qui se tenait devant lui, tout simplement ouverte, qui lui livrait ses secrets inavouables._

 _Mais ce qu'elle disait le laissait pantois. Il n'avait jamais vu cette fille de cette manière, et de toute manière, la seule qui occupait son esprit, encore maintenant, c'était Clary, toujours et encore._

 _Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, elle s'avança vers lui et lui colla un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de s'enfuir en courant, prenant la direction de son train, prête à rejoindre son père qui était déjà arrivé à Miami._

 _Jace n'entendit plus jamais parler de Camille._

* * *

 **Voilà voilà...**

 **Je sais que Jace paraît vraiment horrible, face à Aline, mais sincèrement je pense que quand on a vécu une journée comme la sienne, on ne peut tout simplement plus être aimable.. et il faut dire qu'Aline l'a cherché aussi.**

 **Pour le dernier chapitre, vous avez été nombreux à me demander que Simon ait son Happy End. A la base, je voulais quand même terminer sur le couple Jace/Clary, qui est mon préféré, mais j'avoue que l'idée de laisser à Simon la chance d'être heureux avec Clary commence à me tenter. Donc je vous propose un truc :**

 **Si je reçois 5 reviews dans cette optique, j'écrirais une fin alternative, qui finit bien pour Simon.**

 **Sinon je reste dans mon optique avec Jace. ça vous va ?**

 **Je tiens aussi à prévenir que le chapitre suivant va être long, et qu'il risque d'être assez lourd, dans le sens où tout ne sera pas rose tout le long...**

 **Voilà, je vous laisse et je vais m'y remettre, en espérant pouvoir vous poster ce chapitre en début de semaine prochaine.**

 **Peace!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tadaaa**

 **Hé oui, après des jours et des jours à réfléchir comment tourner ce chapitre, j'ai enfin réussit à finir de l'écrire. Alors, par contre, ce ne sera pas le dernier chapitre, puisque j'en ferais un dernier, qui se passera quelques années plus tard. Mais je le trouvait suffisamment long comme ça. Allez, bonne lecture**

* * *

Le jour qui suivit le départ de Simon fut une torture pour Clary. Lorsqu'Octavia entra à la maison, après avoir passé la journée avec Luke, elle réclama immédiatement son père, tapant du pied quand Clary lui avoua qu'il avait dû partir, sans entrer dans les détails. Luke lui lança un regard surpris mais connaissait suffisamment sa belle-fille pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'en parler. Il quitta donc l'hôtel, la serrant contre lui un peu plus longuement que dans son habitude.

La soirée fut difficile, Octavia, exténuée par sa journée, fut grognon et refusa d'aller se coucher, s'énervant à un tel point que Clary lui cria dessus, sentant son calme disparaître aussi rapidement que neige au soleil. La fillette se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, ce qui fit naître un immense sentiment de culpabilité dans le cœur de Clary, qui finit par prendre sa fille dans ses bras, laissant finalement ses larmes sortir. Elle n'en pouvait simplement plus, l'épuisement mental ayant pris le dessus. Mais les tensions et le stress étaient tellement forts qu'elle ne put trouver le sommeil, alors qu'Octavia dormait à point fermé dans ses bras.

Ressassant sans cesse les dernières heures, Clary revoyait encore et encore les visages meurtris de Jace et Simon. Elle les avait tant blessés ! Et Octavia allait en payer le prix. Pourquoi avait-elle pris cette décision de la garder, tant d'années auparavant ? Si elle l'avait placée à l'adoption, la petite fille aurait eu une vie de bien meilleure qualité, elle n'aurait jamais rencontré Simon qui aurait pu trouver une femme à sa juste valeur. Quant à Jace, il l'aurait plus facilement oubliée, n'aurait jamais eu à souffrir de ses mensonges, tout comme sa mère ou Luke, qui avaient dû mentir à tellement de monde. Oui, les gens se porteraient tous tellement mieux si elle n'était pas là !

Les pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête à une vitesse telle qu'elle ne pouvait à peine reprendre sa respiration, le cœur gonflant petit à petit. Octavia gémit dans son sommeil et se redit, contre le corps de sa mère. Clary la regarda, elle était si petite, si fragile encore. Mais avait-elle vraiment besoin d'elle ? Non, même Simon était un meilleur parent qu'elle, elle le savait.

Disparaître, s'enterrer quelque part. À qui manquerait-elle ? Octavia ? Elle l'oublierait mois après mois. Tous les autres la détestaient !

Plus rien ne la retenait sur cette terre, elle avait tout perdu, tout. Plus rien ne lui restait, personne qui ne l'aimait. Avant, Octavia avait été cette corde, mais Clary le savait à présent, jamais sa fille ne lui pardonnerait de lui avoir menti quant à l'identité de son père.

Clary serra sa petite fille plus fort contre elle, pleurant désormais de plus en plus fort, en silence afin de ne pas la réveiller. Elle l'aimait tellement, ce serait un service à lui rendre !

Le jour se pointa lentement, et lorsqu'Octavia ouvrit les yeux, Clary lui lança un sourire, puis plongea son nez dans les cheveux blonds.

\- Tu sais quoi ma chérie ? Aujourd'hui, je vais te faire rencontrer quelqu'un de très important.

Elle habilla Octavia à toute vitesse, puis partit à pied, jusqu'à chez Isabelle.

Celle-ci ouvrit la porte, toujours en pyjama, les cheveux en bataille. Elle ouvrit de grand yeux en voyant Clary, puis ouvrit la bouche en remarquant la petite fille qui se cachait derrière sa mère.

\- Clary ? Mais, il n'est même pas 9 heures ?

\- je sais. J'ai des choses à régler. Tu peux me la garder ?

Le ton était si pressé qu'Isabelle ne put qu'acquiescer.

Clary s'accroupit face à Octavia, et la regarda tendrement.

\- Ma chérie, maman à beaucoup de chose à faire, tu vas rester avec Isabelle, c'est une très bonne amie à moi. Et si tu es sage, elle te donnera pleins de bonbons, ça te va ?

La petite hocha la tête, intimidée par la voix de sa mère.

\- Octavia, écoute-moi attentivement. N'oublie jamais que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, ne l'oublie pas ! Tu me le promets ?

Elle serra son enfant contre son cœur, incapable de la lâcher. Mais il le fallait, alors elle s'éloigna de la petite fille, complétement déboussolée.

Isabelle attrapa alors le bras de Clary et la força à la regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle avait l'air très inquiète, mais ses yeux étaient scrutateurs.

\- Rien, dit Clary en tentant un sourire. Promet moi simplement de bien t'en occuper.

Puis elle partit, ignorant Isabelle qui l'appelait au loin.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'hôtel sembla plus court qu'à l'aller, comme si le temps se distendait. Tout semblait différent, des gens qui marchaient dans la rue, à la chambre d'hôtel qui semblait bien plus étouffante que dans le souvenir de Clary.

Il fallait en finir, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Clary le savait, et son subconscient avait pris le contrôle de son esprit, elle évoluait à présent dans un nuage constant, toute sa vision brouillée. Elle reverrait sa mère, bientôt !

Sans même en avoir donné l'ordre, elle marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain, où était posée la trousse qui contenait des médicaments. Elle savait parfaitement que dans la poche de gauche, se trouvait une petite boîte bleue, contenant encore 8 somnifères. Elle n'avait qu'à les avaler, et ce ne serait ensuite que comme une simple habitude : s'endormir, sans la crainte paralysante de devoir se réveiller le lendemain.

Sans pleurer, sans même voir sa main trembler, Clary ouvrit la boîte et sortit les cachets roses pâles de leur emballage, les observa une minute avant de les mettre d'un seul geste dans sa bouche. Puis elle se dirigea, complètement déconnectée de tout ce qu'elle faisait, vers le lavabo, fit couler un mince filet d'eau qu'elle avala, gobant par la même occasion les somnifères.

Elle eut le temps de se déplacer jusqu'à son lit, sortit son téléphone et appuya sur le dossier nommée « Octavia », regardant les photos de sa fille, un sourire sur les lèvres.

L'effet arriva d'un seul coup, alors que ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer sans même pouvoir l'en empêcher. Elle tenta de lutter, sentant son cœur s'accélérer, comprenant enfin ce qu'elle avait osé faire ! Sa fille, elle l'abandonnait, elle n'en avait pas le droit ! S'accrochant désespérément à l'image de la petite fille blonde sur son téléphone, Clary garda comme dernier souvenir, le sourire d'Octavia, avant que ses yeux ne se ferment définitivement.

Ça ne pouvait arriver qu'à lui. Bien-sûr. S'il y avait un seul train qui devait ne pas venir du tout, c'était celui qui allait jusqu'à New-York. Forcément. Et il n'avait aucun moyen de rentrer, n'ayant pas de voiture et n'ayant pas de quoi se payer un taxi. Simon devait donc attendre qu'un second train arrive dans cette gare complétement paumée… et pour couronner le tout, le prochain départ n'était prévu qu'à 7 heures le lendemain pour « cause de problèmes techniques »…

Obligé d'attendre sur ce quai de gare venteux et désert, Simon alla s'assoir sur un banc et ferma les yeux. Le fait de devoir simplement imaginer que sa vie s'était écroulée en l'espace de 5 jours était simplement impossible à se représenter.

Au fil des mois, juste après sa rencontre avec Clary, il avait compris qu'un autre homme peuplait ses nuits et ses cauchemars, mais il avait tenté de passer outre, simplement être présent pour elle, puis lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis en couple, tenter de ne surtout pas y penser, car après tout, cet homme n'était jamais revenus, alors à quoi bon s'inquiéter. Et tout allait si bien entre eux, entre lui et Octavia. Ils formaient une famille comme toutes les autres, malgré leur jeune âge, mais ils étaient heureux et s'était tout ce qui comptait. Jusqu'à cet appel.

Quand il avait vu Jace, Simon avait immédiatement compris qu'il était le père d'Octavia, leur ressemblance était si frappante, et cette proximité distante qu'il partageait avec Clary ne laissait aucun doute. Alors les dernières pièces du puzzle s'étaient mises en place. Il avait compris qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit, ce qui changeait tout.

Car dans tous les scénarios qu'il avait imaginé, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle avait caché l'existence d'Octavia à son père !

Il fut réveillé en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

À en juger par l'agitation qui régnait dans la gare, il avait dormi longtemps, bien plus qu'il n'y avait pensé. Complétement désorienté, Simon regarda de tous les côtés pour voir qui l'appelait, certain qu'il s'agissait de Clary. Mais son cœur s'immobilisa lorsqu'il vit qui venait vers lui.

Jace.

Plusieurs émotions le transpercèrent, la colère, la tristesse, l'incompréhension. Mais ce fut l'inquiétude qui prit le dessus lorsqu'il vit la tête que faisait Jace en s'approchant de lui.

\- Simon ! Où est-Clary ?

Simon fronça les sourcils et se leva du banc où il avait dormi pour se rapprocher du blond.

\- Je ne sais pas, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle était à l'hôtel. Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Et comment tu as su où me trouver.

Tandis qu'il lui lançait ces questions avec une antipathie non dissimulée, il sentait l'inquiétude monter en lui.

\- Alec travaille à côté, c'est lui qui m'a dit que tu étais là, répondit Jace en répondant à la dernière question. Isabelle m'a appelé il y a 20 minutes, complétement paniquée. Apparemment Clary est passée chez elle pour lui laisser Octavia, mais elle avait un comportement trop bizarre. D'habitude je ne m'inquiète pas trop quand il s'agit des inquiétudes d'Isabelle, qui a tendance à s'inquiéter vraiment trop rapidement, mais là, ce que Clary a dit à Octavia avant de partir m'inquiète quand même. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Sauf qu'elle ne voudra sûrement pas me parler.

Simon le regarda une seconde et pensa intérieurement qu'il n'avait pas à aider cet homme, ni même Clary. Mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qu'il devait aider, Octavia. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Clary de laisser Octavia, surtout après la journée qu'elle avait vécue. Il aurait plutôt pensé qu'elle l'aurait gardée près d'elle. Avec un soupir, Simon sortit son téléphone et appuya sur le numéro de Clary pour l'appeler.

\- Son téléphone est éteint.

Là, Simon s'inquiétait vraiment. Clary n'éteignait jamais son téléphone, surtout quand Octavia n'était pas avec elle, pour être joignable s'il se passait quelque chose. Oui, quelque chose clochait.

\- Je vais voir à l'hôtel, dit Simon. Il y a d'autre endroit où elle pourrait être ?

Jace le regarda bizarrement et Simon comprit qu'il pensait à la cabane où il les avait surpris…

\- Vas-y, dit-il simplement

Il vit Jace qui prit une grande respiration, puis ses épaules se détendre. Il devait sûrement appréhender la réaction du brun.

\- Ok, répondit simplement le blond. Mais, dit-moi si tu la retrouves, ok ?

Simon hocha la tête. Les deux hommes échangèrent leur numéro de téléphone, comme si la situation était tout à fait normale. Ce qui n'était pas le cas !

L'inquiétude prit le dessus tandis qu'il marchait rapidement, presque en courant à l'hôtel. Il devait avouer que Clary avait reçu plus de coup dur que n'importe qui aurait pu en supporter. Et il avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait faire !

Il arriva en trombe dans la chambre, après avoir demandé la clé à la réceptionniste, lui expliquant qu'il y avait une urgence. Il avait dû lui faire peur car elle avait reculé et lui avait donné la clé presque en tremblant. Les escaliers lui avaient semblé bien plus long à monter que d'habitude. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il ne sut que faire. Devait-il toquer ? Car après tout, ce n'était pas sa chambre, il l'avait quittée plusieurs heures auparavant. Mais son instinct lui dictait de rentrer le plus rapidement possible, quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas dans les actes de Clary, cela faisait suffisamment longtemps qu'il la connaissait pour en être sûr à présent.

Il pénétra donc dans la chambre, sans pour autant se préparer à trouver ce qui l'attendait…

Jace avait quitté Simon encore plus alarmé qu'il ne l'était déjà. L'attitude du brun confirmait les craintes d'Isabelle, que quelque chose n'allait pas. La cabane n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui, mais sans trop savoir comment, Jace savait déjà qu'il ne trouverait personne. Pourquoi irait-elle dans cet endroit si symbolique pour eux après ce qui s'était passé ? Mais en même temps, il n'aurait pas pensé que Simon et elle se quitterait, pourtant il devait bien s'être produit quelque chose pour que le jeune homme attende à la gare pendant autant d'heure, une valise à la main.

Lorsqu'Alec avait aperçu Simon, il avait immédiatement appelé Jace, qui lui avait tout raconté. Mais il ne ressentit pas ce qu'il aurait dû, de la joie ou du soulagement, plutôt une sorte de haine envers lui-même. Ces histoires avaient détruit tant de monde !

Comme il s'y attendait, la cabane était vide. Jace surveilla son téléphone, attendant le coup de fil de Simon pour qu'il le prévienne que tout allait bien. _Mon dieu, faites que tout aille bien !_

Ne supportant pas de rester dans cet endroit, Jace quitta la cabane et marcha jusqu'à sa voiture, sans trop se presser. Une fois au volant, il resta une minute sans mettre le contact, tout simplement incapable de pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste. Qu'allait-il faire ensuite ? Retourner chez lui sans savoir si Clary allait bien ? Mais c'était tout bonnement impossible à imaginer !

Il se résolut à faire un tour de quartier, histoire de se donner bonne conscience. Mais alors qu'il arrivait vers la plage, il sentit son téléphone vibrer. En regardant le message, Jace sentit tout son sang se retirer de son visage. Son cœur cessa de battre. Sans faire attention à la circulation, il fit demi-tour, poussant les gaz à fond !

Simon faisait les 100 pas, incapable de pouvoir rester immobile, traversant le couloir blanc de l'hôpital, puis redressa les yeux en voyant Jace accourir vers lui, le visage complètement paniqué.

\- Simon, cria ce dernier. Où est-elle ? Comment va-t-elle ?

Simon s'avança vers lui, en trainant des pieds, incapable de pouvoir lui annoncer ce que les médecins avaient avoué à grande peine. Lui-même avait de la peine à y croire ! Mais il devait la vérité à Jace.

\- Elle est dans la chambre, ils lui font un lavage d'estomac. Elle devrait s'en sortir. Elle a pris plusieurs somnifères apparemment.

-Devrait ? S'exclama Jace, se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

Sans trop savoir quoi faire, Simon posa une main qu'il espérait rassurante, sur l'épaule de l'autre.

\- Ils ne veulent pas se prononcer si tôt. Mais j'ai bon espoir, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien.

Mais ses paroles n'eurent pas l'effet escompté puisque Jace s'écarta et le regarda avec toute la haine possible, contenue dans un seul regard.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Je te rappelle qu'elle a essayé de se suicider ! À cause de nous, de moi !

Sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose, Simon regarda Jace s'écrouler en larme à terre, secoué de sanglot incontrôlable. Il s'assit à ses côtés, réfléchissant quoi dire à celui dont la femme qu'il aimait n'avait jamais pu oublier.

\- Elle ne l'a pas fait à cause de toi. Elle l'a fait pour toi. C'était tout simplement un appel à l'aide, pour nous faire comprendre à quel point elle aussi, est malheureuse.

Il sentait à quel point ses paroles étaient vraies, et à côté de lui, les sanglots commencèrent à ralentir.

\- J'ai toujours su qu'il y en avait un autre et je crois qu'au fond de moi, je l'acceptais. J'ai toujours su qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Et tu sais, quand je l'ai vue allongée sur ce lit, quand j'ai cru qu'elle était morte, la première chose à laquelle j'ai pu penser, c'était que je voulais qu'elle vive, peu importe que ce soit avec moi ou avec un autre. Je l'aime, oui. Mais peut-être que ce que j'ai cru être un amour fou entre nous, n'était que de l'amitié, avec de mon côté, quelques sentiments, mais rien qui ne soit oubliable. Je l'aime mais tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse, que ce soit avec toi ou avec un autre, qu'elle m'inclut dans sa vie ou non. Mais un monde sans Clary ? Non, ce n'est tout simplement pas imaginable.

Simon tourna la tête et vit que Jace le regardait, un sentiment de surprise planant sur ses yeux.

\- Tu es sérieux ? demanda-il finalement. Si Clary finissait par me choisir, tu l'accepterais ?

Simon prit un instant pour réfléchir.

\- Oui, dit-il finalement. C'est le destin, vous deviez vous retrouver. Et après tout, tu es le père d'Octavia, tu mérites largement ta place à leur côté. La seule chose que je vous demanderais, c'est de ne pas complètement m'exclure de la vie d'Octavia. Ça, je ne pourrais tout simplement pas m'en remettre, je veux encore pouvoir la voir, même lorsqu'elle apprendra la vérité de concernant.

Un silence accueillit ses paroles. Jace regardait droit face à lui, sans presque cligner des yeux.

\- Elle m'accepterait, tu crois ?

Cette question, presque timide, fit sourire Simon. Cette situation aurait pu être comique si elle ne se passait pas dans des circonstances pareilles.

\- J'en suis sûr, laisse lui simplement le temps de pouvoir s'y habituer. Tu verras, c'est une gamine absolument géniale.

Un « papa » assourdissant résonna d'un coup dans le couloir et fit tourner la tête des deux hommes. Octavia courrait vers eux.

Cette vision de l'enfant qui courrait face à son père biologique et celui qu'elle considérait comme son papa, lança une pique à travers le cœur de Simon, qui se demanda si c'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait la petite l'appeler papa. Il l'accueillit toutefois dans ses bras et mit sa tête dans ses cheveux, respirant son odeur de tout son saoul. Il n'allait pas mentir, elle lui avait manqué !

Lorsqu'il avait entendu une petite fille crier papa, Jace avait tout de suite reconnut Octavia et tourna automatiquement la tête, comme un automatisme. La petite se précipita vers Simon, qui la prit dans ses bras. Jace se redressa et avança ver Isabelle qui l'accompagnait. Elle le serra contre elle, simple présence réconfortante.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en le tenant à bout de bras pour pouvoir l'observer.

\- Pas terrible, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais elle est en vie, c'est le plus important.

Un raclement de gorge lui fit tourner la tête et il vit Simon, tenant Octavia dans les bras, qui lui offrit un faible sourire, quelque peu forcé, mais qui restait naturel malgré tout.

\- Octavia, dit-il en s'adressant à l'enfant. Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un. Il s'appelle Jace, tu vas passer un peu de temps avec lui, d'accord. Tu me promets que tu seras gentille ?

Jace regarda la petite acquiescer, complètement abasourdi. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Simon ferait une chose pareille, qui devait lui crever le cœur ! Mais incapable de pouvoir se concentrer plus sur les sentiments des autres, il se baissa face à la petite et lui offrit un grand sourire, se sentant bizarrement bien, comme s'il trouvait enfin la place qu'il devait occuper.

\- Salut Octavia. On s'est déjà rencontré, tu t'en souviens ?

Avant que la petite puisse répondre, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et un grand médecin sortit de la pièce, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Elle est réveillée, vous pouvez la voire.

Entrecroisant du regard Simon, Jace ne fit pas le moindre geste, presque bloqué sur place. Mais le brun lui sourit et souffla doucement :

\- Tu devrais y aller, je reste avec Octavia.

Hochant la tête, Jace entra à l'intérieur, le cœur battant.

Clary attendait, les yeux fixés sur le mur en face d'elle, vidée de toute énergie. En entendant du bruit elle tourna la tête et offrit un sourire à Jace qui pénétrait doucement dans la pièce. Il avait mauvaise mine mais ne semblait pas fâché contre elle.

\- Salut, dit-elle timidement.

\- Salut.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et s'assit sur le lit, à distance suffisante d'elle.

\- Tu m'as fait une belle peur tu sais ?

Clary baissa la tête, bien consciente de ses fautes.

\- J'en suis désolée, dit-elle le plus doucement possible. Sur le moment, ça m'a semblé la meilleure solution.

\- As-tu seulement pensé à moi ? À Simon ? À Octavia ?

Fermant les yeux, Clary rentra les épaules, envahie par une immense culpabilité.

\- Justement, je me suis dit que vous seriez mieux sans moi. Regarde ce que je t'ai fait ! Ce que j'ai fait à Simon !

Une main s'empara de la sienne et la serra suffisamment fort pour lui transmettre autant d'amour que possible.

\- Clary, tu crois vraiment que nous préférions vivre dans un monde où tu ne serais pas ? Je préfère mille fois vivre sans toi, te regardant de loin être heureuse que de te perdre pour toujours. Et c'est pareil pour Simon. Qu'elle que soit ta décision, nous t'aimons tous les deux, et aucun de nous ne veux te perdre !

Clary le regarda dans les yeux, simplement pour le bonheur de pouvoir les voir encore une fois. Elle l'aimait, elle le savait à présent, et elle était sûre désormais que lui aussi n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Bien-sûr, toutes les douleurs du passé n'étaient pas effacées, mais avoir failli le perdre rendait cet amour si important aux yeux de Clary qu'elle savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle lui pardonnerait tout s'il acceptait de lui pardonner aussi.

\- Je t'aime Jace, avoua-t-elle finalement, je t'ai toujours aimé, tu n'as jamais quitté mon esprit. Et même si tu décides de ne jamais me pardonner ce que je t'ai fait, je voulais simplement que tu le saches.

Une larme s'échappa des yeux de Jace et coula directement sur la main de Clary. Il la regarda une seconde et elle vit toutes la souffrance qu'elle lui avait infligée disparaître à mesure que les gouttes salées coulaient.

\- je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, Clary. Chaque respiration, chaque mouvement, tout était pour toi, tu n'as jamais quitté une seule seconde mes pensées.

Sentant que désormais les barrières venaient de tomber entre eux, Clary se redressa et le prit dans ses bras, éclatant par la même occasion en sanglot. Elle venait enfin de retrouver sa moitié. Son cœur était à nouveau entier !

\- Je t'aime Clary, pardonne moi tout ce que j'ai pu te faire. Je t'en supplie, je ne veux plus jamais te perdre.

Jace écarta son corps du sien pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Tout son amour se reflétait dans ses propres yeux.

\- Je te pardonne tout, Jace. C'est à toi désormais de me pardonner. Il n'est plus question que je m'en aille à présent, je n'en ai plus la force, ma place est à tes côtés.

\- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, tu es là à présent, en vie à mes côtés et c'est toute ce qui compte !

\- Je t'aime Jace, murmura-elle, ses lèvres si proche des siennes qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud.

\- Je t'aime.

Il clôtura sa tirade en plaquant sa bouche sur celle de Clary, et celle-ci sentit que les blessures de son cœur se refermaient enfin, et qu'elle reprenait vie dans les bras de Jace.

Elle savait désormais que sa vie était liée à celle de Jace, et que plus jamais elle ne ferait l'erreur de tenter de s'enfuir. Ensemble, ils pourraient tout affronter !

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **Je suis encore assez contente d'avoir pu trouver une solution pour les réunir, parce que franchement, j'ai eu de la peine. Après, je ne suis pas tout à fait contente de se chapitre, mais je n'ai pas la force de le changer pour le moment.**

 **Une chose à clarifier : Je vous ai parlé dans mon chapitre précédant de mon idée de faire finir Clary et Simon ensemble. Vous êtes pour le moment trois, encore deux et j'écris ce chapitre bonus. Il sera bien entendu une fin alternative à ce chapitre.**

 **J'espère pouvoir publier le dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine, Secret Défense touche donc presque à sa fin. J'espère que tout cela vous aura plu :)**

 **Un énorme merci pour les reviews que vous me laissez, sachez que je vais y répondre dans le dernier chapitre. Mais n'oubliez pas que je vous adore, et que c'est vraiment une énorme récompense pour moi de savoir que mon histoire plait .**

 **Je vous embrasse et j'espère pouvoir vous retrouver tout bientôt.**

 **Bisous !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **me revoilà (enfin, me direz-vous) pour poster le dernier chapitre de cette fiction.**

 **Après des semaines, je me suis dit qu'il était enfin temps que je la termine, alors je me lance. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire. Je sais bien que j'avais dit que je posterai régulièrement au début, mais cette histoire a pris plus de temps que prévu, je suis entre temps partie en voyage linguistique en Allemagne. Ceux qui ont déjà fait des séjours comprendront pourquoi ça m'a pris du temps...**

 **Mais chose promise, chose due !**

 **Il y a aussi une raison pour que je la poste maintenant. C'est un petit cadeau d'anniversaire, pour toi N ;)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Les feuilles tombaient doucement, au gré du vent qui soufflait une brise agréable, apportant de la fraîcheur en cette journée de septembre, particulièrement chaude. Une petite fille blonde courrait en direction de la place de jeux, sans tenir compte des avertissements de sa mère, qui la suivait péniblement, quelques mètres derrière. Un peu plus loin, plusieurs autres enfants jouaient déjà. Un petit garçon d'environ 2 ans cria de joie en voyant la blonde, qui semblait plus âgée courir vers lui. Il s'élança maladroitement vers elle, mais s'encoubla et tomba par terre. Sans plus attendre, une jeune femme brune alla s'accroupir vers lui, embrassant son genou écorché. En lui ébouriffant ses cheveux bruns, elle lui remit ses lunettes, tombées à terre.

En se redressant, la jeune femme sourit à son amie, qui arrivait aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait, elles s'étreignirent brièvement et regardèrent une seconde leur enfant partir vers les balançoires.

\- C'est quand même fou que malgré leur différence d'âge, ils s'entendent aussi bien, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- C'est vrai. Mais Thomas considère Octavia comme sa grande sœur. Et c'est en partie vrai ? Allons Clary, tu ne devrais pas rester debout si longtemps. Viens, allons-nous asseoir.

La rousse et la brune se dirigèrent vers les bancs ombragés par les grands sapins.

\- Jace doit nous rejoindre ?

La rousse acquiesça de la tête en sortant de son sac une bouteille d'eau.

\- Oui, il devait aller acheter des petites choses pour l'appartement, il viendra après.

\- Alors, le déménagement est pour bientôt ?

Clary redressa la tête et sourit en rougissant.

\- On devrait pouvoir y emménager la semaine prochaine, si tout va bien. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je suis heureuse, c'est comme si on pouvait enfin avoir notre fin heureuse, tu comprends Isabelle ? Toutes ces années de galère sont terminées, on peut penser à notre avenir.

Isabelle rejeta la tête en arrière et ria doucement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vue son amie aussi heureuse. Enfin, tout allait pour le mieux dans leur vie.

\- Et Simon alors ? Demanda Clary en poussant Isabelle du coude.

\- Il arrive aussi. Son patron lui a demandé de faire des heures supplémentaires, encore ! Mais quand je lui ai dit qu'Octavia sera là, il m'a promis de faire de son mieux pour venir. Mais tu le connais, parfois son travail prend tellement de place, qu'il nous oublie.

Ce commentaire aurait pu passer comme une critique si Isabelle n'avait pas lancé un sourire aussi lumineux, comme elle le faisait toujours en parlant de l'homme qui partageait désormais sa vie.

\- C'est étrange, quand même, comme nos vies se sont mélangées. Simon est avec toi, ce qui fait que nous faisons tous parti de la même famille. Et tout ça, grâce à Octavia, murmura Clary en s'éventant de la main.

En pensant à sa fille, Clary sourit en soufflant. Elle avait changé, mûrie. À mesure que les années avaient passées, tous les mensonges, les doutes et les peurs s'étaient arrêté, et à présent, ils formaient une famille heureuse.

Mais les débuts n'avaient pas été faciles. En y repensant, Clary se rembrunit. Malgré l'amour de Jace, qu'elle sentait dans chacun de ses regards, elle savait qu'il ne lui avait pas complètement pardonné.

Pendant son hospitalisation, presque 5 ans auparavant, Jace était venu la voir tous les jours, parfois accompagné d'Isabelle, souvent seul. Mais malgré la discussion qu'ils avaient eu lorsqu'il était venu la voir pour la première fois, il était distant, et une gêne s'était progressivement installée entre eux. Clary savait qu'elle l'aimait, tout comme elle connaissait désormais les sentiments de Jace à son encontre, mais une barrière invisible les empêchait de pouvoir faire le premier pas leur permettant de s'ouvrir à nouveau au bonheur.

Elle avait rapidement déménagé à Idris, dans la maison de sa mère, en compagnie de Luke qui l'avait acceptée avec joie, afin de se rapprocher de Jace et qu'il puisse apprendre à connaître Octavia. À sa grande surprise, Simon avait fait de même, refusant d'être séparé de sa fille, malgré la rancœur qu'il gardait à son encontre. Mais les deux avaient faits des efforts, pour leur fille, et au fil des mois, Clary s'était rendu compte qu'elle pouvait désormais le compter comme un ami. C'était une des plus grandes qualités de Simon : Il n'était pas rancunier !

Toutefois, toutes les douleurs ne s'étaient complètement évanouies qu'après que Simon ne rencontre la véritable femme de sa vie. Sans avoir vraiment pu comprendre comment cela s'était passé, Clary assista au rapprochement inévitable de Simon et Isabelle. Étant voisins, ils commencèrent à se voir de plus en plus souvent, jusqu'au jour où le brun, ne pouvant plus se retenir, alla en parler à Clary, comme pour lui demander la permission de voir quelqu'un d'autre. Cet instant fatidique clôtura la fin de leur relation amoureuse, et commença entre une grande amitié, où aucune rancœur n'avait sa place. C'était comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eu d'histoire amoureuse entre eux.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que Simon ne conquiert le cœur d'Isabelle, à la grande stupeur de Clary, qui ne pensait pas la moindre seconde pouvoir les voir ensemble. Mais leur couple, au début fragile, se consolida, jusqu'à former une véritable famille, le jour où Isabelle annonça à sa meilleure amie, qu'elle attendait un enfant, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à fêter leur premier anniversaire en tant que couple.

Pour Clary et Jace, tout ne fut pas aussi simple. Il fallut expliquer à Octavia que Simon n'était pas totalement son père, puisque la personne qui lui avait donné la vie était en réalité un parfait inconnu, Jace. Clary se souvenait encore de la discussion qu'elle avait dû avoir avec sa fille, quelques semaines après sa tentative de suicide.

Elle avait rejoint Octavia qui jouait dans sa chambre et s'était assise avec elle sur son lit, la tenant dans ses bras.

\- Ma chérie, maman a quelque chose de très important à t'expliquer. C'est un peu difficile à dire, mais il faut que tu saches que Simon et moi, on t'aime plus fort que tout. Tu le sais, non ?

Octavia avait hoché la tête, se serrant un peu plus contre sa mère, sentant sûrement que les choses étaient sur le point de changer. En prenant une grande respiration, Clary s'était lancée, sans trop savoir comment l'expliquer à sa fille.

\- Il arrive parfois que les grandes personnes fassent des erreurs, et disent des choses, ou fassent des choses qu'elles ne devraient pas faire, pour essayer de protéger les personnes qu'elles aiment. Eh bien, j'en ai fait une, il y a longtemps. Tu sais que papa et moi, on s'est séparé, à cause d'une erreur que j'ai faite. Je n'ai pas raconté la vérité à ton papa, et quand il l'a appris, il a été vraiment triste, c'est pour ça qu'il est parti. Mais tu continueras à le voir, d'accord ?

Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler sans que Clary ne puisse les retenir. Octavia la regarda avec de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas bien de quoi lui parlait sa maman, puisqu'elle lui avait déjà raconté que ses deux parents s'étaient séparés, mais que Simon la verrait toujours autant qu'avant.

\- Ce que je ne lui ai pas dit, ma chérie, continua Clary en s'essuyant les yeux, c'est que tu n'as pas un papa, mais deux, mon cœur. Il arrive qu'on ait deux papas dans la vie, et c'est ton cas. Tu sais que pour avoir un enfant, il faut avoir un papa et une maman, tu l'as vu à l'école, non ?

\- Oui, répondit Octavia d'une petite voie paniquée.

\- Tu comprends que la maman, c'est moi ? Eh bien, le papa, ce n'est pas Simon. C'était quelqu'un d'autre, que tu connais aussi. C'est Jace, mon cœur. Mais Simon est aussi ton papa, ton papa de cœur.

\- Mais si papa n'est pas mon papa, pourquoi c'est lui qui vivait avec nous ? Je croyais que les papas et les mamans vivaient ensemble ?

\- c'est vrais, souvent les parents vivent ensemble. Mais ton papa, ton vrai papa, ne savait pas qu'il avait un enfant. Alors Simon est venu vivre avec nous. Ma chérie, il faut que tu comprennes que même si Simon n'est pas ton vrai papa, il t'aimera toujours, tu pourras quand même le voir aussi souvent que tu le voudras. Et tu pourras voir ton véritable papa aussi, Jace.

Octavia reste une seconde silencieuse puis regarda sa mère avec de grands yeux pleins d'interrogations.

\- Est-ce que je vais devoir arrêter d'appeler papa « papa » ? Et appeler mon vrai papa « papa » ?

En souriant, Clary prit sa fille dans les bras et la serra le plus fort possible contre sa poitrine.

\- Non, ma chérie, tu n'es pas obligée si tu ne le veux pas. C'est toi qui dois décider.

Le jour qui suivit, les deux allèrent au parc, et Jace les rejoignirent. Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, comme une famille. Alors que le jour déclinait et que Jace s'apprêtait à leur dire au-revoir, Octavia lui avait demandé :

\- Toi tu es mon papa, non ? Est-ce que je peux essayer de t'appeler « papa » ?

Un peu surpris par cette question, Jace hocha la tête, sans pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Au revoir papa

Bouleversée par la scène qui se passait devant ses yeux, Clary sentit les larmes lui monter au visage, et elles commencèrent vraiment à couler lorsqu'elle vit Jace prendre Octavia dans ses bras.

\- Ne sois pas triste maman, s'écria Octavia. Toi aussi je t'aime !

Elle vint se blottir dans les bras de sa mère, qui sanglotait dans ses cheveux. Finalement, elle se redressa et fit face à Jace, qui la regarda avec un sourire.

\- Tout ira bien, Clary. Tu verras.

Au fil des semaines, Octavia avait passé de plus en plus de temps avec Jace, tout en continuant à voir Simon. Elle les appelait désormais les deux papas.

Mais si tout allait à peu près bien avec Octavia, les rapports entre Jace et Clary n'était pas complètement parfaits. Bien qu'une attirance entre eux était flagrante, une gêne persistait. Il leur fallut presqu'un an pour pouvoir enfin changer cette relation de « parents divorcés » en quelque chose de plus intime. Et la personne qui les força à se rapprocher fut Octavia, alors que Clary alla la chercher chez Jace, après un après-midi passé ensemble. Après les adieux entre la fille et son père, Clary salua simplement Jace de la main, avec un sourire, quand Octavia tapa du pied et s'exclama avec colère :

\- Vous m'énervez ! Papa, je sais que tu aimes maman et maman, je sais que tu aimes papa. Pourquoi vous ne n voulez pas vous le dire ?

Ébahi par cette réaction, Jace et Clary se regardèrent, et d'un commun accord, éclatèrent de rire devant la maturité et la spontanéité de leur fille. Impossible qu'elle ne soit pas leur enfant !

Finalement, Jace demanda à Clary si elle voulait venir dîner chez lui ce soir-là, pour discuter, ce qu'elle accepta.

Ils dînèrent en parlant de tout et de rien, retrouvant leur complicité d'antan, riants et se lançant des sourires. Au dessert, Jace prit la main de Clary et lui sourit d'une telle façon qu'elle se sentit rougir, tandis que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient.

Ils allèrent s'assoir sur le canapé, un verre de vin à la main, et l'alcool aidant, Jace embrassa finalement Clary.

Au matin, enlacés dans le lit, Clary demanda à Jace s'il lui avait pardonné.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Mais une chose est sûre, je ne peux pas vivre séparé de toi. Je ne le veux plus.

\- Moi non plus, répondit Clary, en se blottissant contre lui.

Ils prirent la décision d'y aller lentement, pour eux et pour leur fille. Au bout de 6 mois, Clary partit finalement de la maison de Luke pour s'installer chez Jace.

\- Salut mon cœur !

Une voix fit sursauter Clary, qui était plongée dans ses pensées, n'avait pas vu Jace qui s'approchait d'elle et Isabelle. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant d'aller faire la bise à Isabelle, qui surveillait son fils du coin de l'œil.

En s'asseyant à côté de Clary, Jace posa une main protectrice sur le ventre de sa compagne et la regarda tendrement :

\- ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop chaud ?

En souriant, Clary alla mettre sa propre main sur celle de Jace.

\- Un peu, mais c'est supportable.

À la grande surprise de Clary, Jace et Simon finirent par bien s'entendre. Un jour, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, Elle entendit Jace lui dire qu'il passait l'après-midi avec Simon, qu'il voulait regarder ensemble un match de foot. Elle le vit rentrer tard le soir, de très bonne humeur, lui racontant quel après-midi formidable il avait passé. Au fil des semaines, une très forte amitié lia les deux hommes, et les couples faisaient souvent des souper tous ensemble. Ils finirent par ressembler à une famille, tous réunis autour d'Octavia.

Quand Isabelle annonça sa grossesse à ses amis, Jace commença à parler d'avoir eux aussi un autre enfant. Après tout, disait-il, il n'avait pas pu profiter de toutes les années avec Octavia et il voulait enfin connaître ça. Mais leur situation financières, et les doutes de Clary, les en empêchèrent. En effet, cette dernière ne pouvait complétement oublier sa première grossesse qui ne s'était pas merveilleusement bien passée. Clary ne se sentait tout simplement pas prête pour vivre encore un grand changement dans sa vie. Après tout, ils commençaient à peine à s'installer dans une routine sécurisante.

Mais, en voyant le petit garçon qui naquît quelques mois après, Clary sentit son cœur fondre. Simon rayonnait de fierté face à son fils, et Isabelle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en tenant son fils contre elle. Le bonheur qui ressortait de la petite famille réchauffa le cœur de Clary, qui malgré un pincement au cœur en voyant Simon parfaitement heureux dans sa nouvelle vie, ne pût s'empêcher de se sentir réellement heureuse pour eux.

Mais sans travail, avec déjà une fille, il était impensable pour elle d'imaginer avoir un autre enfant en ce moment. Elle se mit donc activement à la recherche d'un emploi stable. Finalement, au bout de quelques semaines, elle trouva une place dans une galerie d'art, et put enfin repenser à l'idée d'agrandir la famille.

Mais le sort s'acharna encore une fois sur eux, puisque malgré leur effort, Clary n'était toujours pas enceinte. Au bout d'un an, ils allèrent voir un médecin, qui leur annonça qu'avoir un second enfant serait presque impossible pour eux. Complètement brisés, ils décidèrent de cesser les essais.

\- Nous avons déjà une petite fille, dit Jace, une fois rentrés à la maison. Estimons-nous heureux. Et s'il faut qu'un jour nous ayons un autre enfant, et bien nous en auront un autre.

Quelques larmes coulant sur sa joue, Clary hocha la tête et s'appuya contre Jace, se laissant aller à son désespoir.

Pourtant, un miracle arrive. À peine deux mois après cette nouvelles, Clary commença à sentir des nausées de plus en plus importantes. Le doute montant en elle, elle fit un test de grossesse qui se révéla positif.

\- Maman, maman !

La voix d'Octavia attira le regard de Clary, qui regarda sa fille.

\- Maman, tu peux venir me pousser ?

Soupirant, Clary tenant tant bien que mal de se redresser du banc, son gros ventre l'empêchant de faire quelques mouvements. Mais la joie de pouvoir partager ce genre de moment avec sa fille lui fit oublier son essoufflement devenu chronique, tandis que le terme approchait à grand pas.

Cette grossesse s'était merveilleusement bien passée. Après le bonheur de savoir qu'elle était enfin enceinte, Clary s'était lancée à corps perdu dans la préparation de la naissance de son enfant, ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire pour Octavia, puisqu'elle pensait la faire adopter. Jace fut présent cette fois à chaque instant, aux échographies comme au cours de préparation. Quant à Octavia, elle était simplement ravie d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Ils cherchèrent aussi un appartement plus grand, afin de pouvoir décemment accueillir le nouveau membre de la famille. Après tant de douleurs, de doutes, Clary comprenait qu'enfin, elle pouvait se lancer sereinement dans la vie. Elle était encore jeune, elle aimait Jace, il l'aimait aussi et lui avait totalement pardonné ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Elle n'avait plus à avoir peur !

La silhouette de Simon se dessina dans le jour, et le voyant approcher, Thomas poussa un cris de joie et courut dans les bras de son papa, qui le fit tournoyer, à la grande joie du bambin.

\- Salut tout le monde, dit joyeusement Simon, son fils dans les bras.

Il embrassa Isabelle doucement, lui donnant le petit garçon, puis alla saluer ses amis. Après une poignée de main amicale partagée avec Jace, Simon alla s'asseoir vers Clary et lui fit la bise, en lui souriant.

\- Salut, Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, ça va,répondit celle-ci en posant la main sur son ventre, où le bébé donnait un coup de pied... ou de main peut-être ?

\- Simon, interpella Isabelle en se levant, Thomas dans la poussette, le sac sur l'épaule. On devrait y aller, Thomas commence à être grincheux, il devrait aller faire la sieste. De toute façon, dit-elle en s'adressant au couple Jace/Clary, on se voit après. Vous venez toujours manger chez nous ?

\- à Condition que ce ne soit pas toi qui cuisine, répliqua Jace en prenant la place de Simon auprès de Clary, tandis que ce dernier rejoignait Isabelle, mettant sa main autour de la taille de sa compagne.

Celle-ci tira la langue, puis fit un sourire à Clary.

\- Alec sera là aussi, apparemment il doit nous présenter quelqu'un, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil. Je t'avais bien dit que lui présenter Magnus était la meilleure chose à faire. Et lui croit toujours que nous n'avons pas compris...

Clary rigola doucement en pensant à Alec, et la tête qu'il avait fait lorsque Magnus était venu pour la première fois lui rendre visite. Et depuis, bizarrement, il était venu de plus en plus régulièrement.

\- Je suis contente pour lui, il mérite d'être heureux.

\- Il serait surtout temps, il va bientôt devoir se déplacer en chaise roulante, roula des yeux Isabelle, en prenant la direction de la voiture.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois pour leur faire un signe de la main, accompagnée de Simon.

Clary regarda Jace, qui jouait désormais avec Octavia. Il était si important pour elle. Lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté toutes les horreurs balancées par Camille, peu avant sa fuite à New-York, elle avait vu son regard se décomposer, devenir blanc, avant que la colère ne s'empare de ses yeux.

\- Et tu l'as crue ? Mais Clary, comment as-tu pu croire une chose pareille ? Il ne s'est absolument rien passé entre elle et moi, jamais! Je n'y ai même jamais pensé !

\- Elle se baladait à moitié nue chez toi, bien-sûre que j'y ai cru. En plus elle portait la bague de ta mère, celle qui comptait tellement à tes yeux. Alors, oui, j'ai vraiment cru que tu l'aimais et que tu t'étais moqué de moi pendant tout ce temps. C'est pour ça que je suis partie, avait répondu Clary, en baissant les yeux.

Jace s'était assis à côté d'elle, dans ce lit d'hôpital et lui avait pris la main.

\- Clary, cette bague, elle l'a sûrement volée, parce que je ne l'ai jamais retrouvée après. Camille était à moitié folle, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle. Il faut que tu me croies !

\- Je te crois, avait-elle finalement avoué.

\- On rentre ?

Encore une fois perdue dans ses pensées, Clary leva la tête et vit Octavia, qui tenait la main de Jace. Oui, enfin, tout était à sa place. Sa famille était entière, Jace à nouveau présent dans sa vie, formant la famille qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Quant à Simon, il restait un élément clé de la vie d'Octavia, tout en étant devenu un ami très proche du couple.

En repensant aux années qui s'étaient écoulées, Clary comprit que tout était enfin terminé. Il n'y avait plus de mensonges, plus de douleurs et plus de peur. Tous ensembles, ils formaient une famille. Tout était parfait.

Elle prit la deuxième main d'Octavia, et regardant tendrement Jace, elle hocha la tête.

\- Oui, on rentre à la maison

* * *

 **Hé voilà, cette histoire est officiellement terminée !**

 **J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plus, et que vous avez aimez la fin. En tout cas, moi j'ai adoré l'histoire et j'espère avoir l'occasion d'en écrire d'autres, peu être un peu plus tard.**

 **J'aimerai aussi tous vous remercier, pour vos commentaires, pour avoir lu cette histoire. Je vous embrasse tous très fort**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **\- Chlo :** c'est vrai que dans mon esprit, Clary finir forcément avec Jace, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Mais Simon mérite aussi d'être heureux. J'espère avoir réussi à leur offrir à tous une fin heureuse :) Merci pour ton message, j'espère que cette histoire t'a plu. Pleins de bisous

 **-Chikita :** Pour les excuses, on repassera... Non, je rigole, on va faire comme si Jace s'était excusé XD J'espère que cette fin t'aura plu. Et je te fais pleins de Bisouxxx

\- **Naema :** Contente de te revoir :) (Je me suis dis, c'est bizarre, j'ai plus de message de Naema XD) J'espère que tu as aimé, et que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes envies :) Une très bonne soirée et des bisous

- **Sissi1789 :** aah, quand Octavia apprend que Jace est son père... Sûrement la scène la plus compliquée à écrire. J'espère qu'elle t'auras quand même plus, ainsi que toute l'histoire. Des bisous

 **Je répond encore à une review, qui m'a été laissé sur une autre histoire, que j'ai pour le moment laissé tombé, donc je ne peux pas répondre à cette personne, qui n'a pas de compte. Si elle passe par là :**

\- Juju : Pour te répondre, je ne compte pas la continuer pour le moment, manque de temps malheureusement. Peut-être plus tard, du moins j'espère. En tout contente qu'elle t'ai plus :) Merci énormément pour ta review


End file.
